It All Began With A Shattered Heart
by Kilalafriend
Summary: Change can occur at any time and affect everyone around; so what happens when you are betrayed by the one that you thought loved you. How will that affect you and your loved ones? Only time will tell in this story of love, betrayal, and discovery.
1. It Begins

**A/N**: I have been working on this story for a long time (very long) before I decided to put it up and see what people think of it. I am open to critique and comments. It is going to be a Kagome and Sesshomaru story, but it's going to be a bit before they actually get together. I am going to build their relationship over time; Sesshomaru doesn't let people just waltz into his life now does he? Please let me know what you think, this is sort of my baby, and I really want to know what you think about it. Now, enjoy. :]

**Chapter One: **  
><strong>It Begins<strong>

The sound of shattering was silent and could only be felt by the one it had happened to; disbelief was the primary emotion at the moment followed closely by betrayal and anger. She wanted to hate, but her kind soul did not allow her to and she cursed herself for it.

Blindly, she had followed him, thinking that maybe one day he would love her, but what she had seen destroyed her hopes, her dreams, and her heart. Smiling bitterly to herself she knew that she couldn't run, she had too many responsibilities here, and too many people to just leave behind. So she decided to save her heart for ones she knew would never turn against her and with that promise solid in her mind, she walked back to camp, her head held high, and her eyes cold.

Seeing that everyone was asleep and knowing she wouldn't be able to, she gathered up her kit, and her sleeping bag and moved away from the cheerfully crackling fire. She settled Shippou in her lap and pulled the sleeping bag around her shoulders and over her lap. Absently she stroked Shippous hair and sought out the moon for comfort. Her eyes were dry and aching from not shedding the tears she wanted, needed to shed, but she wouldn't let them fall. She promised herself that she would be strong and that meant no more crying over someone she knew would never, truly love her back.

Sighing she promised herself to become stronger, not just mentally, but also spiritually, and physically. She contemplated on how to get Sango and Miroku to teach her and then decided that was the least of her worries.

Inuyasha

She knew that he would take it as a hit to his pride seeing as she didn't want him to protect her anymore; she was determined to learn to keep herself alive and not lean on him to save her anymore; she was better than that. Laughing quietly to herself, she decided that she didn't give a damn what he thought it was, a hit to his pride or something more. Her heart ached at the thought of him, but she refused to dwell on his betrayal and the hole he had dug himself. She pushed all those thoughts of him away and decided that tomorrow was going to be the start of a new Kagome, and she smiled slightly at that before turning to other things.

Hours she sat and thought about everything that had happened to her over the years and things yet to come. She sighed to herself as she felt Inuyasha return and start to approach her; at that moment her anger returned and just below the surface her miko powers waited.

"Kagome?' He whispered cautiously aware of the slight tingle her power always gave him when active. He was confused when they didn't back down when she was alerted to who it was, but instead get stronger. Dread filled him and made him circle slowly around her for fear of startling her into attacking. He tried to pinpoint what she was feeling and what he found confused him: Anger and Determination.

Finally he came to stand in front of her and saw that she was cradling Shippou and that her head was bowed, her bangs shielding her face.

"Kagome?" He whispered again hoping that whatever it was didn't deal with him, though the longer he stood there the more the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Inuyasha," she said scathingly, lifting her head, and meeting his gaze head on.

Immediately guilt settled over him and his hope died once he saw the look in her eyes. At that moment he knew nothing would ever be the same between them and he only had himself to blame.

"Kagome, I'm..." his words died in his throat as her eyes narrowed before she grabbed Shippou and her sleeping bag and left him where he was standing.

Shock overcame him at that point and he never heard or smelled the single tear that rolled down her cheek as she turned her back on him. She locked her love for him away and vowed that no male; human, hanyou, or demon would ever gain her heart.

She settled Shippou in the warm bag before she began working the fire back up to start breakfast. She worked by the light of the dawning sun and never looked at the figure that was frozen in place upon the hill.

Soon the smell of food awoke her companions and they all recieved a cheerful smile from her; at first nothing seemed amiss, but soon they noticed that their hanyou companion hadn't joined them and Kagome hadn't seemed to notice. When the end of breakfast came and Inuyasha still hadn't shown up, Miroku turned to ask Kagome.

When he did, he was surprised that she just pointed to the figure on the hill and that was all, there was no worry or anger or anything, she didn't seem to care at all and that bothered her friends.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" Miroku asked becoming worried at her expression, or lack there-of, he was only slightly reassured when her regular happy smile returned.

"Never better Miroku, thanks for asking." She ignored the looks Miroku and Sango casted at each other and continued to gather her stuff up to get ready to head out.

Miroku headed to where Inuyasha stood standing and rested a hand on his shoulder; he jerked seemingly because he hadn't seen or heard the monk approaching.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"I fucked up everything, Miroku, everything," and that was all he said as he turned and headed towards camp. Miroku sighed and followed him silently, wondering what his friend could have done now.

It was midday and everyone could see the change that had come over Kagome, she was her usual happy self except when Inuyasha was around. Then she would withdraw and become someone they had never seen before; no longer was she her happy little self, no, she was quiet and anger bubbled in her eyes turning them dark and dangerous. Seeing this, Inuyasha kept himself far ahead of the group so that the others wouldn't be worried about her. He cursed himself for what he caused to happen and knew that he had fucked up royally this time.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome," Sango asked as they walked together.

"I'm fine Sango; really, you don't have to keep asking me."

"We're just worried Kagome, you've been acting differently these past few days."

Sighing because she knew that Sango wouldn't drop it anytime soon, she decided that she would tell her what caused the change.

"Later," was all she said as she went back to playing with Shippou.

As they stopped for the night, Inuyasha disappeared into the forest unaware of the cold eyes that followed him. She almost shook with anger as she watched him go, but held herself in check. Sighing deeply, she let the anger fade away before she turned to take stock of what they had to eat.

She smiled at the banter between Sango and Miroku, and wondered to herself when they were going to get together. Her thoughts followed that train of thought as she wondered what their children would look like; laughing to herself softly she shook her head to clear those thoughts away before starting to shift through her bag. Twenty minutes later her bag was restocked and everyone was content having had their fill of ramen.

Kagome relaxed against a tree and pondered on how to ask to be trained; she knew they would, but she couldn't figure out how to phrase it so they wouldn't get suspicious of the reason she wanted to be trained.

She decided that being blunt and honest was the best way.

"Sango, Miroku, can I ask a favor of you two?"

"Why of course Kagome, what do you need of me?" Miroku asked a glint in his eyes.

"Not that Miroku," She laughed before turning serious, "I've been thinking of my position in the group and how I contribute. I want to be able to protect myself if need be and was wondering if you guys could start training me. I would really appreciate it!" She finished quickly and waited for their answer.

She watched as they traded looks that she knew dealt with her attitude recently while around Inuyasha.

"Of course Kagome! I would love to train you!" Sango said suddenly, her excitement almost tangible.

"I would love to train you as well," Miroku added a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you so much guys, you don't know how much this means to me!" She yelled excitedly as she enveloped them both in a bear hug.

"Can we start tonight?"

"Why have you decided now, just out of curiosity?" Miroku asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Like I said, I want to be able to protect myself." That's all she would say about the matter, her eyes as gray as steel. Sango stepped in then to diffuse the rising tension and told Kagome that she would start teaching her some steps tonight.

"Thank you Sango." She got up and followed her friend into a clearer area and attentively paid attention to all that Sango told her. They all had some good laughs at Kagome's choice of clothing and came to an agreement, much to Miroku's displeasure, to get her some clothing more appropriate for fighting.

Flushed, but happy at what she had learned, she and Sango gathered their bathing things and headed to the stream that was nearby.

"Kilala, watch Miroku for me please."

"Meow."

Laughing at the put-out look on Mirokus face, they headed away from camp before disappearing into the trees. It didn't take but a few minutes to reach the stream and once they did they set their things on the bank before undressing and sinking into the cool water. Sighing at the feel of cold water on their flushed skin, they relaxed into a comfortable silence, broken by an occasional splash from Shippou. Kagome allowed her eyes to close and her mind to wander over the events of the past couple of days; she knew that she had to tell Sango what had caused her behavior to change; in the end Sango would tell Miroku. Sighing, she figured she would just tell the both of them what had happened and get the whole thing over with at once.

"Sango, I'll tell you and Miroku what happened, for right now I want to enjoy my bath."

"If you're sure Kagome."

"I'm positive, thanks," she smiled warmly before beginning to wash herself of all the grime she had collected. They stayed for a while longer before they got out and dressed heading back to camp. Kagome carried Shippou back to camp, for the poor thing was almost asleep on his feet, sitting down by the fire she made him comfortable in her lap and watched as he fell asleep almost immediately. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts while thinking of how to explain what had caused the change in her attitude, sighing, she opened them with the intention of just telling them exactly what happened, no running around the matter.

"I woke up late at night a few nights back; I sat up and looked around wondering what had woke me up," She paused for a moment ignoring the sting of the memories, "I heard a noise to my right and turned in time to see Inuyasha disappear into the trees. Of course I got up quickly then and quietly followed after him. I knew the moment he left camp where he was going, but I had this insane notion that I would protect him if it came to it or to see if he went to renounce his promises to her." Laughing bitterly at the memory of her thoughts she was unaware of the tears that had started to fall freely down her cheeks.

"I eventually lost him, but kept moving in a straight path like he had been doing. I felt a pull on my soul that told me that Kikyou was near; I almost turned back then, but something compelled me forward; now I wish it hadn't.

"I stayed behind a tree as I heard them approach each other,"

"'Kikyou,'" he had whispered.

"'Inuyasha,'" she had answered. I stayed quiet, frozen as I watched, though I knew that Kikyou was aware of my presence.

_'What are you doing here Inuyasha?'_

_'I wanted to see how you were.'_

_'Really, Inuyasha, how do you think the living dead does?' She laughed bitterly to herself._

_'Don't be like that Kikyou; you know I care about you.'_

_'Me now or how we were before?'_

_'I love you as you are now and as how you were; there is no difference to me.'_

_'What about my reincarnation?'_

_'Kagome? She's a shard detector, she's useful in cooking and healing us, but when it comes to a fight, she's useless and weak. I love you Kikyou and only you, you know that.'_

_'So you wish nothing to do with the girl?'_

_'No, I only want to be with you.'_

"I had looked around the tree by then and saw the grin that Kikyou held; those words were hurtful, yes, but his actions were far worse than anything before.

"I saw them, TOGETHER, enjoying their 'undying love' for each other. He was happy, joyful even, as he called out her name over and over. I left, I couldn't take it anymore." She paused for a moment once again, trying to control the erratic beating of her heart and the speed of her breathing.

"I have no love left to give to someone who has so thoroughly rejected mine; that is what has caused me to change; I blame him." She finished her tale and finally looked up into the disbelieving eyes of her friends. Soon enough Sango rushed over to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, so sorry." She whispered over and over again as she held on to the girl, woman, she saw as a comrade and a sister she had never had.

Kagome wanted to break down and cry in the arms of her best friend, but she held back the flood of tears that wanted to escape and wiped away the ones that had leaked out during the story. She allowed herself to be held for a while longer before she extracted herself from Sango and moving herself and Shippou over to her sleeping bag.

"I'm tired, sorry guys; I'm going to go to sleep now alright?"

"Go ahead Kagome; we'll see you in the morning." Sango said quietly as she herself moved closer to the fire.

"Thanks, night guys."

"Night Kagome."

"Sleep well."

She smiled at them before she made herself comfortable and tried to block out the voices of her companions. They talked about her and worried about her change around Inuyasha; Sango was almost ready to go out and search for the hanyou, but Miroku stopped her with some soothing words she couldn't quite hear. Sighing quietly, she resigned herself to being her normal happy go lucky self around Inuyasha so as not to endanger the group. She promised that nothing he did would stop her from learning to fight though, that wouldn't change at all. Content with those thoughts for the moment she allowed sleep to come and claim her.

Morning came quickly for her as the light warmed her dragging her from the deep and peaceful sleep she had been in. Stretching, she looked around camp before her eyes met those of Inuyashas; she froze, but remembered her promise and made herself relax in his presence.

"Morning," was all she said to him as she went about making breakfast for everyone before they set out for the day. She heard him jump down from his tree and come closer to her and she hoped that he wouldn't try to explain to her or everything she was trying to hide would break her barriers.

"Kagome?" his voice held a question.

Holding her hand up she silenced him before looking over her shoulder at him; she cocked her head to the side and gave him a smile that hurt her heart in its fakeness.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He looked at her before smiling slightly as well and telling her that he wanted Ramen of course. She laughed slightly, wincing to herself at how hollow it sounded as she held tightly to the sorrow that she felt would break out at any moment. As she made breakfast the rest of her companions awoke and packed their things before everyone sat and enjoyed their breakfast.

After everyone had their fill Kagome packed up what was left as Miroku put out the fire while the rest made it seem that there was never a camp there. Once done they headed back to Kaede's village needing a break and since no new rumors of shards had come up they figured now was a good time to do so.

As they walked Miroku talked to Kagome about her spiritual powers and how to focus on them. She practiced this as they continued their trek back and found that she could indeed focus them and bring them to the surface. As the day progressed she noticed that she didn't have to concentrate as hard each time she wanted to bring them up. This change caused her to forget about her anger at the inu-hanyou and let her sorrows melt away and the girl that she had been before came back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at her change in attitude while Sango and Miroku shared a look saying that they were happy to have agreed to train her as that is what she had needed. Sango knew that it would be the outlet to her anger that she would have held in otherwise.

They made it back to Kaede's hut the next day, a breath of relief leaving all of them as they were welcomed back warmly. A warm meal and some hot tea later they all settled down for the night and slept deeply feeling safe and secure in the only place they all could call their home.

Kagome gathered her things together and prepared to leave when a gruff voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going wench?"

Anger made her blood boil as she turned stiffly to the grinning dog-eared boy that stood behind her. Her senses were on high alert and suddenly everything seemed too clear, too bright. The sun blinded her while warming her to an uncomfortable temperature and the noises of the villagers were too loud, hurting her ears.

"Well?" he quipped, worried slightly by the wide-eyed look she had to her.

Her glazed eyes snapped to his and he almost cowered in fear at the wild look that they held. She tilted her head to the side as though confused to what he had asked until a slow, menacing smile spread across her lips chilling him to the bone.

"Why Inuyasha, I will go where I damn well please."

"Hell no you won't bitch!" He yelled forgetting the warning in her smile. A cruel laugh left her mouth as she gazed at the hanyou before her.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm not your bitch anymore am I? You've finally chosen and it wasn't me."

The rest of the group had heard Inuyasha's yelling and had come out to see what was going on. Sango and Miroku were alarmed by the gleam they could see in Kagome's eyes that Inuyasha seemed unable to comprehend.

"You don't know anything!" He yelled back at her trying to protect himself from her words.

"Of course Inuyasha, keep fooling yourself. I didn't hear you say to Kikyou that I was useless and weak. That they only use I had was to cook, heal, and find the shards. And yet I know nothing; believe what you will Inuyasha, but don't tell me what I do or do not know." With that warning she started to walk towards the well when she felt a clawed hand grab her arm and hold her back.

"I would recommend that you let go of me right now."

"I didn't tell you that you could go home."

Everyone held dead still as they watched the drama play out in front of them; Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and nodded: they would intervene if it got bad.

"Let me go," Kagome whispered quietly, venom coating her words as she was barely able to leash the anger she felt towards him.

"No bitch, you're staying here until I LET you go home!" He yelled at her as his grip tightened on her arm.

Kagome took a deep breath before laying her other hand on top of his and slowly let her power build in that hand. Yelping, Inuyasha struggled to get free of the burning pain, but he couldn't escape the hold that she had on him. Agony coursed through his body as she continued to purify him slowly; as soon as it started though, it stopped and a soothing sensation settled through him.

Kagome let his hand go and started to walk towards the well once more, completely satisfied with what she had just done. Soon enough she disappeared through the trees and was gone from sight. Everyone stood stock still at what had occurred before Sango and Miroku looked at each other and started to giggle at the look on Inuyasha's face.

He was standing there staring at his hand in disbelief before glaring at his friends and telling them to shut the fuck up.

"Why Inuyasha, I believe she just put you in your place." Miroku got out around his laughter as he completely ignored Inuyasha's statement.

"I believe you're right Miroku," Sango agreed as she started to laugh harder.

Glaring at them Inuyasha stared at the woods and wondered if he could catch up to her and if it would even be worth it.

"Bitch needs a fucking leash."

"OSUWARI!"

*BAM*

All who had witnessed the event were now on the ground laughing at Inuyasha's misfortune and the fact that he just didn't seem to learn.

"You really are an idiot Inuyasha." Shippou got out between laughing fits; Inuyasha glared at him before stomping away to brood in a tree somewhere. The laughter died down after a while and everyone went back to what they were doing before Inuyasha made a jackass of himself.

Kagome sighed to herself knowing that it was time to go back; she had a duty to uphold and staying home wasn't going to cut it. Dragging herself out of bed she gathered her bathing supplies and headed to take a shower. A while later she emerged from the bathroom before heading to her room to get dressed and packed to leave. Taking one last look around her room for forgotten items she headed out into the hallway and down the stairs heading into the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"Bye Mom, tell everyone I said I love them and I'll be back soon." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading to the back door.

"Be safe Kagome; I love you."

"Of course Mom, I love you too."

When Kagome was gone her mother sat on a kitchen chair and allowed herself to shed a few tears at her daughters leaving. She had a feeling that it would be a long while before she saw her daughter again; it was similar to the feeling the day she lost her husband. She feared for Kagome and what she had yet to face and prayed that all would be well and that she was wrong with what she felt.

Hearing the front door open she wiped her eyes clear of the tears she had shed and put a smile on her face as Souta walked in.

Sighing again, Kagome lifted herself out of the well and began the trek along the path that led to Kaede's. She was excited to be back, she had missed everyone while she had been gone, well with the exception of Inuyasha; she was still pissed at him. She smiled to herself at the memory of sitting Inuyasha before she had been completely out of earshot and at her friend's laughter because of it.

'Serves him right.'

Snickering at that thought she let her thoughts trail to the training that she couldn't wait to get back into and wondered how much more she had to learn. Shrugging to herself she decided she didn't care to know how much more she had, she was just excited to learn.

A tingling sensation shot up her spine causing her to pause mid-step; warily she looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. A sound of snapping branches came from behind her causing her to freeze in place as she felt a demonic aura gather closer to her. She turned just in time to see the clawed hand shooting out to strike her; dodging she dropped her bag and took a fighting stance.

Her heart hammered in her chest as her cheeks flushed with excitement for the fight ahead. She studied her opponent, a bear youkai, who she knew was after her jewel shards as all demons were.

"Give me the shards girl, and I won't kill you."

Sighing as she was proved right for the thousandth time she smiled at the youkai as she solidified her stance.

"No chance in hell!" She laughed in his face and wondered where her confidence had come from; deciding she didn't care she waited for him to attack.

"Then you will die!" He screamed as he rushed her.

She ducked to avoid his claws and stepped to the side as she stuck a leg out to trip him; he stumbled, but did not fall before he turned back to her snarling. Kagome smirked and waited for the next attack. He charged her again but just before she tripped him once more, he jumped over her and raked his claws down her back.

A small scream escaped her lips as she fell to her knees in front of him; she heard him laughing and she fought back fear at the sound as she gathered her purifying energy to her.

"Do you wish to give me the jewel now little girl, I may yet allow you to live."

"Never," she whispered as she felt claws close around her neck. Quickly, she laid her hands over his and forced as much energy into him as she could. She ignored the burning in her hands as she poured energy through them that she wasn't used to and before she knew it, it was over. A breath of relief passed her lips before she winced at the sticky feeling on her back as well as the burning her hands were feeling. Gasping, she managed to get to her feet before painfully grabbing her bag and moving slowly to the village. The entire way to the village a smile of pure triumph never left her face despite the pain she was in.

Shippou stopped in his play and raised his nose to the air before he took off to the hut. Looking around he spotted Sango and Kilala and ran over to them as quickly as his little legs would let him.

"Sango!"

"What is it Shippou?" She asked already half up at the look on his face.

"Kagome's back and she's hurt; I can smell it!"

Sango immediately was up and gathering what she needed before heading outside and waiting for Shippou to tell her which way.

He pointed towards the well and watched as Kilala shifted into her large form telling them to get on and that she would bear them there. They traveled quickly, but didn't get too far before they saw the slow moving figure approaching them from the trees.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he jumped off the landing Kilala and ran towards her. She smiled sleepily at her kit as she held her arms out to him; he snuggled into them and was almost overwhelmed by the smell of blood and sweat.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked as she helped her lean against Kilala.

"I was attacked, Sango; the demon wanted my jewel shards, but I won! Sango, I won a hand to hand fight with a demon!"

Sango smiled indulgently at her 'pupil' while looking at the mess that was Kagome's back.

"Looks like I still have some things to teach you," she smiled at the embarrassed look on Kagomes face before helping her onto Kilala.

"Yes Master Sango," Kagome laughed softly before Sango joined in.

"Alright, let's head to the hot spring and get you cleaned up."

Kagome nodded and they were on their way, it didn't take long to reach it and it was there that Sango removed the tattered remains of Kagome's shirt. After that was done she helped lower Kagome into the spring while Shippou took out the first aid kit. When all the blood was cleared away Sango saw how bad it really was and it gave her pause for a moment.

"You're a mess Kagome."

"Sorry Sango," Kagome stated though she sounded smug and proud of herself.

Sango just shook her head and began to clean the wounds while ignoring Kagome's twitches of pain here and there. Soon enough she was done bandaging and dressing the wounds and helped Kagome put a regular t-shirt on. They made their way back to Kaede's slowly, talking all the while; Kagome asking what she could have done differently and Sango explaining different moves and situations to her. They were smiling when they reached the hut before Sango helped her down from Kilala's back.

"Thanks guys, I mean it," she moved gently into the hut the others following.

"No problem Kagome, just try not to get injured again, at least until you're done healing." Sango chuckled as she helped lower Kagome onto her sleeping bag that Shippou had laid out for her.

"My child, what happened?" Kaede worried as she went to look at the binding of her wounds. Kagome retold the story as she let Kaede raise her shirt so she could take a look.

At that moment Miroku decided to walk in and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes trained on Kagome's bound breasts.

"HENTAI!"

*SMACK*  
>*THUD*<p>

Miroku dropped like a stone before Sango drug him out.

Kagome sighed at Miroku's 'curse' before once more concentrating on Kaede's small noises of approval for Sango's treatment.

"Ye took a beating child, good thing Sango and Shippou were there for ye." Kagome nodded as she pulled her shirt back on before yawning widely bringing tears to her eyes. Her eyes roamed the room for the one that she had yet to see and wasn't really surprised to not find him. Still, disappointment filled her as well as anger at him for not knowing she had been in danger.

'He doesn't care, he's chosen Kikyou; I have to be strong.' She tried to push away the sadness that threatened to overtake her but she could no longer.

Her eyes started to burn with bitter tears but she did not shed them until Kaede left telling her to rest and take it easy. She heard Sango and Shippou ask if she was okay and if they could see her.

"She is fine, but let her rest for a while before ye go in there and see her." She heard Kaede say before she sighed in relief and let her tears go.

It felt good to cry away some of her pain as she lay on her sleeping bag utterly exhausted and drained. Tears still leaked out but she was unaware as she stared into space and let her consciousness of everything around her go. She didn't notice when Sango and the rest came in or when they tried to gain her attention. All she knew was that she hurt and the tears made it easier to bear as well as just spacing out. Eventually she drifted to sleep and her tears finally stopped causing everyone to relax and calm down.

Sango paced restlessly outside of the hut silently daring Inuyasha to come back and try to get past her. She ignored it as Miroku came out of the hut and sat by the door watching her; her hand twitched on the handle to her boomerang before she forced herself to relax. It was no use getting worked up if he didn't show, cause if he didn't she would be so angry at that point that she would go out and hunt him.

She knew that Kagome was trying to be strong, but the hopelessness that she had seen on her face had brought her to tears. She was proud that Kagome could now defend herself better, but for Inuyasha not to have smelled her blood was something else entirely. She vowed to herself to protect Kagome as much as she could from him.

A flash of silver drew her attention before turning to Miroku.

"Seal the hut."

"Now Sango," but his argument stopped in its tracks from the deadly gaze that settled on him.

He called out to Kaede about what he was going to do before placing a sutra on either side of the door frame.

"Stop where you are Inuyasha," Sango stated her voice as cold as ice.

Frozen buy the tone of voice he had never heard directed at him from her he wondered to himself what could have happened. Before he had a chance to ask what had occurred in his absence she spoke again.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" her voice was soft, but laced with danger.

"None of your business Sango; now get out of my way." He stated growing irritated by her flat gaze.

"My business? Ha, my business is Kagome and when you weren't there for her it becomes my business. So I repeat: Where have you been?" Her eyes grew colder as the tension mounted, she heard Miroku shift closer to her but ignored it as she continued to focus on Inuyasha.

He grew uncomfortable with her gaze before the words fully sunk into his brain.

"What happened to Kagome?" He demanded; Miroku's sutras making it hard to determine if she was in there and if she was alright.

"She was attacked and almost killed; she managed to defeat the demon and walk most of the way back to the hut; Shippou smelled her blood and we went and found her. You weren't there to help her, save her, or carry her back to get treated. You abandoned her Inuyasha, yet she's stayed strong until a little while ago. I don't think you truly know what this is doing to her! You are destroying her from the inside out!

"It's killing me to watch her smile while she hides everything inside and she does this to prove that she is strong and capable of taking care of herself. And it's all because of every horrible thing you've ever said to her has been building up whether she's forgiven you or not! You've been destroying her slowly for years!" As she took another breath to continue a soft hand stopped her in her tracks as she turned to find pleading eyes focused on her.

"Everything Sango has said is true Inuyasha, but I won't let you destroy me any longer." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she had just woken up to Sango yelling at Inuyasha, and though she appreciated it, she was the one that was supposed to tell him.

"It's been hard for me to accept that you have chosen Kikyou; I have let it eat at me for weeks, but not any longer," taking a deep breath she paused to gather her courage. "I release you of all your promises that you've made to me. I still want you to be my friend, but you hold no responsibility over my health or actions. You are free to do whatever you want Inuyasha, but I'm still here to be your friend."

With that said she gave him a weak smile and went back into the hut to get some more rest.

Inuyasha watched her walk inside his ears flat against his head; he could see now the stains on her shirt from where her wounds had bled through. He didn't know what to do now, she said she still wanted to be friends, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"You're still welcome here Inuyasha," Miroku stated as he laid a hand on his shoulder before moving back towards the hut. Sango had already gone inside and was chastising Kagome for moving while her wounds were still fresh.

"Sorry Sango," he heard Kagome whisper though she didn't sound too sorry; it brought a small smile to his face.

He sat outside the hut thinking over everything that they all had been through and wondered how he could have dismissed her love so easily.

**A/N**: Well here is the first part of my story, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have the second chapter ready and I'm debating on putting it up now or when I get some reviews... hmmm... decisions decisions... Please Review!


	2. All Too Soon

The day dawned clear and bright and all Kagome wanted to do was hide in a hole somewhere and sleep. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than for the sun to explode so she could continue sleeping. Sleepily she giggled at that thought before rubbing her eyes and stretching carefully. She looked around and wondered where everyone could have gone; shrugging her shoulders she quickly regretted that decision before getting up. Even a week later and the wound on her back still ached her, she knew that if she was better with her miko powers she could of healed quicker, but she ignored that thought and got dressed.

Carefully she changed her clothes and headed into the bright sunshine; not seeing anyone she sighed and sat herself outside the hut enjoying the sun. She wasn't too worried about where her companions were at and instead took this opportunity to go over everything that had occurred.

She closed her eyes and let the events of the past few weeks play over in her mind. She tried to come to terms with her decision to let Inuyasha go, but it was hard for her. She still loved him and probably would for a long time, but she knew she couldn't continue on knowing he would just hurt her again. Breathing deeply she strengthened her resolve and moved on to a different matter.

Letting her mind go blank she drew her miko powers to the surface and started with exercises that both Kaede and Miroku had given her to increase her energy flow. She was learning quickly to control her power though she knew there was a lot of stuff she was still unable to do and probably wouldn't achieve them for a long time. Growing irritated with her limits she tried to shape her power to the purpose that she had in mind.

Slowly she opened her eyes to look down at her hands where she had sent her energy to and was surprised to see three little birds glowing a soft blue sitting in them. Her surprise turned into triumph at her achievement before she nodded to each of them in turn, sending them to do what she wanted them to.

A while later she was awoken by tapping on her foot, she opened her eyes to see that one of her birds had returned. Smiling, she opened her hand and watched as it jumped into it; immediately it melted back into her bringing along images of Shippou helping Kaede tend to the sick around the village. Soon those images faded and she found herself sitting against the wall of the hut once more; it wasn't long until the next little bird came along and showed her where Sango and Miroku were. She laughed when Sango smacked the monk for being a pervert once again before she started storming back to the hut.

Fluttering to the ground before her was the last of the birds she had created but it didn't come to her immediately like all the others had before. When she looked closer she noticed it looked sad and she could only gape at the fact that it was showing emotion as an extension of her power and of herself. Shaking her head she extended her hand out and waited for it to hop onto it; hesitantly it did and she was bombarded with pictures and sound.

A hand on her shoulder jerked her out of the images and a concerned voice filled her ears asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine Sango, don't worry," shaking the images away she stood knowing where Inuyasha was and why she was so sad about it. Steeling herself and her decision once more she took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"Really Sango I'm fine." She reassured before smiling wide and stretching, letting her body adjust to the wounds she had.

"So, we gonna start training again?"

"I don't know; are you sure you're healed enough?" Sango stated while watching Kagome stretch to loosen muscles she hadn't used in a while.

"Yeah, but if you want we can just go over some simple stuff for now."

Agreeing, Sango and Kagome walked into the sunshine and into a clearing near the hut; starting on all the basic forms they moved on from there. They took breaks when Kagome needed it, but only because Sango was worried that she was going to push herself too far and end up injured again. She was amazed though, with how much she was improving even with the wound on her back and the determination that she showed for perfecting all the stances and moves. Calling a stop for the day they decided that a nice bath was in order to end the day.

Slowly they made their way back to the hut and gathered their bathing supplies before heading to the river for a nice, cool bath.

"How are things with Miroku?" Kagome asked off-handedly and watched as Sango turned bright red.

"Uhhh! He's such a pervert!" She huffed before smacking Kagome lightly when she started to laugh.

"Sorry Sango, you get so flustered when I mention Miroku, its funny."

"Hmpf," was Sango's reply as they made it to a secluded part of the river and quickly undressed. She helped Kagome with her bandages and they both let out a sigh of relief when the cool water touched their over-heated skin. They relaxed for a moment before they started to wash themselves of the grime and dirt they had accumulated.

The silence was peaceful and neither spoke being lost in their own thoughts, but it was a comfort silence. Soon though, the cold was starting to pain the claw marks on Kagomes back and that was their cue to leave. Sango expertly dressed the injury and soon they were headed back to Kaede's hut.

Two weeks passed and Kagome healed quickly and soon they were off once again after a jewel shard rumor.

Kagome tried her hardest to let go of her love, but it was hard; some days they acted like they used to while others he was gone for most of the day. She tried to ignore the ache in her heart but it would not leave; she decided that she still loved him but she would do nothing nor act upon it. She wouldn't let herself; it would only end in disaster for her and the others around her. Happier now that she had come to a conclusion she relaxed in the sunshine.

She watched as Kilala drew closer to a plant that she recognized from pet stores and idly wondered how she was gonna react to it when she came upon it: catnip. As soon as the demon cat stepped on it and the scent reached her nose she freaked out. Kagome laughed as Kilala bit, scratched, rubbed, and nibbled on the plant all the while rubbing it all over her body.

Sango and Miroku looked like Kilala had lost her mind and that made her laugh even harder. Once she calmed down enough she explained to the both of them why Kilala was acting the way she was. Sango was interested in the catnip and took some while Kilala wasn't looking and hid it in an inner pocket of her Kimono.

Kagome looked around for Shippou wondering where he could have gotten to; growing worried the longer she couldn't find her adoptive kit she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him lying in some flowers sleeping. Now content she looked around for Inuyasha and once again couldn't find him. Growing angry she asked Sango to spare with her so she could get rid of some frustration.

Sango agreed and they both changed into more appropriate clothing for fighting. Sango wore her exterminator outfit and Kagome changed into a similar outfit, but it was a two piece and the hakama she wore were loose fitting and the top was more similar to Sango's.

Miroku sat in the shade near Shippou as Sango and Kagome moved into the meadow in front of them. Both took the time to stretch and get warmed up; Kagome focusing on her healed scars and trying to keep them from being strained to the point of them opening up again.

They took it easy at first getting into the groove of moving and dodging before the pace started to pick up between them. They moved in time with each other, trading blows while blocking others; Miroku watched contentedly as the two women sparred with each other.

Soon enough they stopped to rest having vented their frustration while enjoying how they did it. They smiled at each other, tired but content for the moment; it didn't last long.

"Jewel shards to the left, coming in fast!" Kagome yelled as she stood and took a defensive stance as the others followed suit.

Shippou woke to the sound of approaching footsteps and grew worried when he saw the beast that arrived into the clearing.

It was a large lizard like with giant scales on its back that rose up as it approached the small group.

"Jewel shards! Give them to me and you will not die!"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the demon as she relaxed her posture to subtly find her bow and arrows. She shared a glance with Miroku when she saw her weapons were too far away.

"I will never give you the shards!" Kagome yelled and waited for the attack she knew was coming.

As predicted he attacked and Kagome dodged heading towards her weapon of choice.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango screamed fearing for her best friend.

A glance to her right alerted her to an incoming attack from the demons tail; she ducked and rolled causing him to miss by a hair. Once out of the way she took off again and grabbed her bow and an arrow before kneeling and taking aim.

Releasing the arrow she watched as it flew straight and true lodging itself in the beast's eye. A grotesque sound was emitted by the demon as it shook its head trying to rid itself of the arrow protruding from it eye.

Angered that it couldn't get the arrow out it looked out of its good eye trying to find the one that wounded it. As he set his sights on Kagome, Miroku and Sango attacked. Out of sight for the moment Kagome took a deep breath before quickly making her way over to Shippou.

One eye on the battle, Kagome took one of her arrows and poured some of her miko energy into it before handing it to Shippou for his protection.

"Stay here, that arrow will form a barrier should you get into trouble." Kagome stated as she took up her bow and aimed at the demon once more.

Breathing out she waited for the perfect moment to strike, seeing it she released and watched as her arrow flew true once more. Screaming in pain the demon ignored the attacking monk and exterminator and whipped around throwing his tail in her direction.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed as the barrier activated from his distress and trapped him inside.

Kagome dived to the right, trying to avoid the attack, but she was caught in the left leg and thrown to the edge of the meadow.

She landed with a painful thud causing her head to crack painfully against the ground; blearily she watched as her friends drove the monster away and soon she lost sight of them. Slowly she drug herself off the ground and leaned heavily against a tree.

Tiredly she pushed herself toward where she had seen her friends disappear; she didn't hear Shippou when she passed near him or when she started to go the wrong way. All she heard was the pounding of her heart and felt the throbbing of her leg.

Hours she wandered trying to locate her companions, only to get herself more and more lost.

Painfully she pushed on her left leg dragging behind her; it was at an off angle because of the fall earlier. She pushed through the pain wanting with all her might to find her friends and then rest for a long while.

Her head grew heavy as a fog settled over her consciousness and yet she continued to struggle on. Soon enough though, she was leaning heavily against a tree trying to shake the fogginess away.

Gradually she lost the will to stand, sliding against the tree until she was sitting; as her eyes traveled over the area she was in she saw eyes staring back at her.

Fear caused her body to unconsciously stiffen causing a moan to escape her lips as her leg muscles tightened.

The eyes drew closer and all Kagome could think was that she hoped her friends would find her body. As her world began to darken those mysterious eyes followed her into the darkness, pain not far behind.

A/N: There is the second chapter of my brain baby! I hope you enjoy and review. I live off reviews, they make me very happy and want to update!


	3. And So She Rises

**A/N**: I forgot to add this to the first two chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY IN THIS... except who you are about to meet.. I hope you enjoy the third installment of this story, it's going to start picking up in the next few chapters..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>  
><strong>And So She Rises<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of chirping birds was the first thing to register in her mind as she slowly grew more aware of her surroundings. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying on something soft and she was very comfortable; last but not least her leg wasn't hurting anymore though she knew it should have been<p>

Deciding that she might as well open her eyes to see where she was at, she was not prepared for the startling green eyes that were starring right at her. Screaming, she tried to get up, but a soothing hand held her down and a calming smile eased her fear.

"I'm sorry my dear, I did not mean to startle you so badly. My name is Omnimaru and I found you hurt pretty badly last night. Do you remember what happened?"

Closing her eyes she caught bits and pieces of what had happened, but all she really remembered was that she had got separated from her friends and she was looking for them and she told as much to Omnimaru.

She watched Omnimaru nod her head with an expression on her face as though she knew that's what had happened; it was really disconcerting to her.

"Omnimaru, may I ask where am I?"

"Why Kagome, you are in my hut."

Fear flooded her as the thought that this strange woman knew her name and yet she had not given it nor been asked to. Thoughts that this could be another offspring of Naraku chilled her blood as she looked back to the kindly smiling woman.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice but failing when it trembled.

"Do not fear Kagome, I know many things about you; I am a healer as well as what people call a Seer. I have been with you for a while now in my 'visions' if you would like to call them that. I have traveled with you and I have seen your joys as well as your sorrows and in turn have learned about your companions through you. Do not fear me for I will not bring you harm or any of your group harm either."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at the statement made by the old woman; as Kagome looked closer though, she noticed that something seemed slightly off about her. As she took the time to study her it dawned on her with a clarity that startled her.

"You're a demon!" She blurted out before she knew what she had done and her face turned an amazing shade of red.

Laughing, Omnimaru set down the poultice she had been working on and looked at the embarrassed girl causing her to laugh more. She watched through her laughter induced tears as Kagome turned a brighter red and tried to hide it under the blanket.

"Do not be embarrassed young one, you are not the first to react like that nor will you be the last. "

"I'm sorry to seem so amazed, but, I have never heard of a demon treating a human before."

"It's not as rare as you think; some of us have learned that in order to survive we must help each other. Others have not, unfortunately, learned this lesson." Kagome saw her face cloud with anger and disappointment before it was gone and she was left to wonder who she could have been talking about.

Using the woman's distraction, she took the time to study her and noticed that her hair was snow white, but instead of it being caused by age it seemed to be her natural hair color. Her ears were slightly pointed and now that she looked, she noticed two faint silvery lines high on her cheek bones. Her eyes were a startling green that she had never seen before and all in all she decided that Omnimaru had a kind face.

"Do you know where my friends are?" She asked hoping that they were near.

"Unfortunately, I do not know, but…" suddenly she stopped talking as her eyes took on a faraway look and her body became stiff and ridged.

Watching, her curiosity mounted as the minutes passed and as Omnimaru turned her head to look straight at where the jewel shards rested. Uncomfortable at the stare that she was receiving her hand unconsciously covered the small bottle as she waited for Omnimaru to snap out of it.

With a gasp, Omnimaru's eyes cleared and she shook her head clearing the vision from it.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked slightly worried about the older woman's quicker breathing.

"Yes dear, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Still the perturbed look did not leave as she tried to busy herself with her medicines.

"Are you sure Omnimaru? If it's anything I can help you with, let me know okay?"

Sighing deeply in indecision she turned to the caring face of Kagome and seemed to reach some sort of agreement with herself.

"This 'vision' I have seen is the most disturbing; it's one of the clearest and most confusing one's I have ever had. It all revolves around you Kagome and the biggest trial that has yet to come." Stopping for a moment, she turned to put some water to boil so that they would have tea for the discussion ahead.

Struggling to get up into a sitting position, the old healer noticed her plight and moved over to help her, leaning her on a few pillows.

"Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary dear." She poured the tea into two cups and gave one to Kagome while she cautiously sipped hers.

"May I ask what you saw Omnimaru?"

Sighing once more, she gathered her thoughts together and tried to determine the best way to go about it.

"What I saw was the defeat of Naraku, but you died Kagome and the jewel was not completely purified." Letting it sink in she sipped some more tea trying to calm her nerves.

"I died? I failed the quest? I failed the tachi?" her voice progressively losing its volume.

"What I see Kagome, is not always truth and that it could only be one of the outcomes. Why it is so clear is that it is possibly a more likely outcome if you and the tachi continue on the path that you are traveling on now. Do not fear dear one, I will help you all that I can to change what may be your future."

A little relieved, though still very much disconcerted, Kagome relaxed against the pillows and sipped her warm tea.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you helping me?" Kagome asked as she eyed the demon across from her wondering what she could gain from all this.

"I can't give you all my reasons for they are my own, just know that if no one stands up to Naraku as you and your group have done then the future of the world will be lost in the madness he will unleash."

She nodded knowing that's exactly what would happen should they lose to Naraku and then another thought came into her mind.

"How are you going to help me?

"Why child, you are a miko are you not? I'm going to teach you the art of healing as well as channeling your energy and controlling it the way you want."

"I'm sorry Omnimaru, but you're a demon, how would you teach me to control my energy?"

"Please Kagome, call me Maru, I know my name can be a mouthful and to answer your question: Demon and Miko have similar pathways that their power and energy follow; we are not so different."

Taking in all that Maru was telling her she had to ask the question that rested on her lips.

"Maru, how long am I going to be here?"

"Well dear, to tell you the truth, however long it takes to heal your leg. It may take a few weeks and I know you want to get back to your tachi, but when are you going to get another chance to learn things that may save your life?"

A frown crossed the Miko's face as she thought about Maru's words and the fact that Inuyasha would be searching for her the entire time (so she hoped). She thought about her family that she had left behind in the future and was thankful that she had completed school and told her mom that she would be back when the jewel was complete. She had said her goodbyes to them before sealing the well to prevent Naraku from going through it should he learn of where she came from; she was thankful for that now that she knew it would take even longer to complete the jewel. She thought about the arguments she knew would take place once she returned and then countered that with the knowledge that she would've gained.

"All right, Maru, I'll stay here and learn all you can teach me, but how will you keep my friends from finding me?"

"Don't worry dear, I've already hidden your scent and erased what was left outside when I brought you here."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome sank against the pillows and let herself relax for the first time in a long while. She knew that she should be wary of the fact that Maru had already erased her scent before she knew that she would stay, but she decided the less she worried about the better off she would be.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was frantic searching for Kagome; he blamed himself for losing her and cursed himself more when his search turned up nothing. Guilt settled on his shoulders as he looked to the worried and stricken faces of his pack and he knew that he had failed them. A shift in the wind brought the smell of her blood to his nose and he immediately took after it.<p>

Bursting into a slight clearing, his eyes and ears were trained to find any traces of Kagome. What led him forward though was the smell of her exhaustion and blood. Quickly, he walked to the tree she had leaned on the night before and picked up a small piece of cloth that had come from her hakama. He looked down to see the blood stain on the ground and tried to figure out where she had gone. His search proved fruitless because from the spot her blood was at was the strongest part of her scent and moving from that spot her scent disappeared and was just gone. No matter, he continued to search regardless well into the night and into the next day and the day after that.

He didn't stop his search for her and only did when Sango and Miroku forced him to because he hadn't rested or eaten in days. Eventually they did give up the search and accepted the fact that Kagome was gone and they didn't know if they would ever see her again. They continued the search for the shards though it wasn't the same without Kagome and everyone could feel the strain now that she was gone and couldn't make light of the mood anymore.

Inuyasha looked to the setting sun and prayed that Kagome was not 'gone' as they had accepted and that she would be back soon.

"Inuyasha, dinner's ready." Turning away from the sun he headed back to their small camp and tried to imagine Kagome's laughter and that everyone was happy again.

* * *

><p>Kagome wiped the sweat from her eyes as she and Maru gathered the herbs that she needed and as they did so Kagome was taught what was used for what illness or wound. They did this for the rest of the day and the thought that maybe she should have gone back to the others all those weeks ago was wiped away because of the knowledge she had gained. She could name almost every plant as well as tell what would be good to flavor food and what would do harm; she knew that she would have never learned this if she had stayed with the others and was proud that she had gained this information.<p>

As she thought back to the other days of training she grew more proud of herself and knew that she would be a bigger help to the others. Her training in plants was almost over, she knew, and then her training with her power would begin; that thought was what scared her the most. She knew that she was good with arrows, but the thought of just bringing it to the surface as a weapon she could wield and shaped to how she wanted it frightened her. She knew she could bring it to the surface and focus it into an object like she did with Inuyasha all that time ago, but this would be a whole new level. Shaking those thoughts away she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Kagome, time to head back," she waved to Maru and then gathered her things together before following the older demon back to the hut.

"Alright Kagome, breathe in and out slowly and let your mind clear of all thought."

Obeying what Maru told her she closed her eyes to center herself before she let her thoughts slid away from her as her breathing slowed.

"Ok, good Kagome, now I want you to let your power take shape in your mind. Everyone's power reveals itself differently, don't force it, and let it come to naturally. It may take some time to form itself so be patient and keep your breathing steady."

A small nod let Omnimaru know that her student was listening to her guidance as she kept her breathing normal letting her body relax completely. She watched intently to the small glimpses of emotion that crossed her face as she waited for her power to take the shape that it was meant to. She let a smile cross her lips as she caught a fleeting moment of frustration before that was gone and her face was blank once more.

They sat in silence for an hour or two before a sharp intake of breath caught Omnimaru's attention and she acted quickly.

"Steady Kagome, or you will lose the form that it has chosen and you'll have to begin again."

Once her breathing returned to normal she took a moment to gather her words to her.

"What form has your power chosen for itself Kagome?" She watched a smile break out across her face at that question and she knew it would be an amusing answer.

"It seems to fancy itself in the form of a black fox."

"Haha, I can see now why you would be so amused to that fact. Now, I want you to let it come to you and greet you; when this happens I want you to let yourself merge with it. It's a feeling much like spiraling downwards; when you feel like you've hit the bottom then you know that your power has merged with your consciousness."

She watched as Kagome looked confused for a moment before she breathed deeply once more before focusing on the task at hand. It was interesting to watch as she began to shake very slightly and Maru knew that she was on her way to gaining access to her power. Waiting for the sharp intake of breath she was still unprepared for the eruption of power that filled the hut. She drew a breath of her own as she looked upon Kagome and saw the vague outline of the black fox surrounding her; when she looked closer she saw the snout lift into a grin and she smiled back.

"Alright Kagome, I want you to hold onto that feeling while you open your eyes; I want you to see what has been hiding in you all these years."

Slowly her eyes cracked open and then widened in amazement as she looked around her to see the energy swirling about. Looking to her left she gasped as the face of a fox materialized and smiled at them both before forming a body and bounding around the hut. It broke apart after a moment in a shower of sparks and Kagome turned stunned eyes to Maru who just giggled for a moment before explaining.

"You're power has picked the trickster, prankster, and vixen as its embodiment. The reason it's so playful right now is that it's been locked up for all these years and has now been set free; it's going to be a little unruly for the next few days, but it should settle down soon. Don't worry if you catch a glimpse or it every now and again, it'll be that way until it sates its curiosity and finds its boundaries."

"Thank you Maru, I don't know how to tell you how much I appreciate what you have done."

* * *

><p>Kagome relaxed against the side of Maru's hut after a day of training and focusing her power; it was a lot easier to control now than it was in the beginning. She smiled as memories darted across her mind about her training and how many mishaps she had had during it. She shook her head of those thoughts before she grew somber as she thought about her companions. Looking to the setting sun she wondered if Inuyasha and her friends were still looking for her or if they had given up. Sighing, she knew that by now Kikyou had to have joined them, but secretly hoped that she hadn't.<p>

She prayed that all the knowledge she had gained wouldn't go to waste once she returned to her friends; she did this more for them than even herself. She wanted to be more of an asset to the group; looking to her hand she drew her power out and shaped it into an orb that she knew if tossed would purify whatever it came into contact with.

"Kagome, are you coming in, dinner's almost ready."

"Coming Maru," unhurriedly she stood up drawing her power back and limped back into the hut that had become a second home to her.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, the crackling of flames interrupting it once in a while.

She contemplated her stay with Maru and knew that soon it would come to an end and surprisingly that thought made her incredibly sad. She knew what she would be faced with when she returned to the others and that thought didn't help her one bit. She had been away for a little more than two months and wondered how her friends were doing as well as what they all would say when they knew of what she had learned and what she could now do.

"What has you so down Kagome?"

Sighing, she knew that Maru wouldn't drop it until she told her what was wrong.

"I'm not looking forward to facing my friends; also I'm sure Kikyou will be with them now."

"Kikyou; isn't that the undead Miko roaming around?"

"Yes, as well as Inuyasha's first love; the only reason she's still around is that she has a part of my soul."

"Hmmm… she poses a problem as well as a threat I take it?"

"She has tried to kill me on more than one occasion and she wants to take Inuyasha to hell." She sighed.

"Hmmm… I do not believe that she has joined your group, I have a feeling that she will play a part in the near future, but not at this moment."

Kagome laughed slightly at how Maru worded her statement before calming herself and asking her a question.

"A feeling or a knowing?" she asked tapping her head with her finger and smiling widely.

"A little of both," they both laughed at that, used to the way the conversation went. They calmed themselves and finished their dinner before having some hot tea to wash it all down.

A comfortable silence passed between both of them lost in their own thoughts for the moment; Omnimaru was the first to break it.

"About returning to your companions, Kagome, I have taught you everything that I can and I believe it's time to meet up with them once more."

"Are you sure Maru?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Yes dear, you have learned all I have to offer and it's time to leave and continue on your journey."

"When will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, my dear, your friends will not be far from this location. I will take you there and then take my leave."

"So soon?" Kagome asked saddened by the thought of leaving her Maru and facing the wrath of her friends.

"I'm sorry to see you go Kagome, but do not be too sad I'm sure I will see you again. Before you go I have a gift for you and I hope that you like it." Reaching behind her she brought out a package wrapped in beautiful blue cloth.

Taking the offered package, Kagome handled it carefully; slightly afraid that if she didn't something would break. A reassuring smile from Maru chased away her hesitation as she carefully opened her gift.

Inside was a beautifully crafted necklace; it was simple in its design, but breathtaking in its beauty. The chain was of purest silver and so was the pendant that hung from it; as she looked she noticed that it was a crescent moon and the silver only outlined it. In the middle was a stone crescent the same color of her eyes: smoky blue. She fingered the chain and the pendant and was amazed at the lightness of it, but also by the strength she could feel in the chain.

Setting the necklace aside she turned to the blue cloth which raised her interest the longer that she looked at it; finally she unfolded it and was amazed at what she found. What she found were Miko clothing, but they were not the normal ones that all the other Mikos wore; the haori was the lightest of blues, almost white, and had stitching around the sleeves. Holding it closer she read the Kanji's for: Protector, Friend, Companion, Innocence, Mother, Strength, Bravery, Courage, and Love.

The Hakama were a dark blue, like a night sky, and had the same Kanji's written on the bottom hem. What amazed her the most was that the stitching was the same color as the crescent moon pendant.

"It's lovely, Maru, too lovely for me."

"Nonsense, I made them for you and I expect you to wear them with pride."

"You made these?" She asked awe evident in her voice.

"Of course Kagome, did you not think that I would not have a hobby? I'm alone most of the time and need something to do." She laughed slightly at Kagome's red face.

"I don't know what to say Maru; thank you does not seem enough for what you have done for me."

"Do not trouble yourself Kagome; I wanted to make them to show you what you represent to the world around you; so no thanks are necessary."

Kagome smiled and surprised Maru by giving her a tight hug in thanks before moving to her room to change.

As she changed into her new attire, she thought of something to give back to Maru; as she thought an idea sprang to mind and with a smile she knew what it was that she was going to do. Done with dressing she looked at herself in the small mirror that Maru had given her and admired the way they fit her as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail before walking out to show Maru.

"I love it! I'm so glad I got all the measurements right! It looks lovely on you, do you like it?" Maru asked with a wide smile on her face.

"I love it Maru! Thank you so much! No one has ever given me something like this before!" She gave Maru another hug before she reached down to grab the necklace and put it on.

"The necklace is demon made and will offer some protection when a demon sees it; it will never break, not ever dull and cannot be taken off by anyone but yourself."

"Thank you again Maru, I can't express my gratitude," Kagome said, beaming with happiness.

"No need child, I am happy to have made it for you." She smiled at the happy face of Kagome and wondered how long her happiness would last. Shaking her head she cleared the thoughts away and just enjoyed the happiness and joy that Kagome showed.

Listening to the soft breathing, Kagome silently got out of bed and made her way past Maru's door to head outside. Breathing a sigh of relief once she made it past, she took a cool drag of night air before beginning her work.

She had decided that she was going to make Maru a garden from the seeds that they had collected when she was being taught herbs and flora. Under the moonlight she cleared a spot on both sides of the doorway and planted some seeds right next to the wall.

Concentrating, she sat in front of the door and planted on hand palm down on each side of her and closed her eyes. Slowly, her power leaked from her fingers into the ground and gave life to the seeds. They sprouted up the wall and grabbed onto it before blooming brightly in the dark. Next, she planted rows of flowers on one side and herbs on the other. She did the same to these plants and soon the fragrance of blooming flowers filled the air as well as that of herbs.

Satisfied with her work she relaxed and thought about what Maru would say when she saw her gift. She smiled at the image of a stunned Maru and sat in the comfortable warmth of the night; she sat in thought and smiled at all the memories she had of being here and being with her friends. She lived through them all and wondered to herself if they were doing alright, and figured that she would find out tomorrow when she met up with them.

A cry of a morning bird drew her from her musings and alerted her to the breaking dawn; sighing, she made her way to her bed to catch a few minutes of sleep. All too soon, the yell of Maru telling her breakfast was ready woke her and she yawned before getting up to go eat.

"Morning Kagome, you look tired; did you sleep well?"

"Eh…" was her only answer as she went to get her breakfast. She ignored Maru's laughter as she ate and gave her a glare that only contributed to more laughter from the demon.

All too soon they were ready to leave and find Kagome's companions and both of them were saddened by it.

"Before we go Maru, I have a surprise for you: Close your eyes and I'll lead you there okay?"

"Kagome, you didn't have to do anything for me," even while saying this she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she stepped through the door and into the Eden her powers had created. She got a hold of herself and turned Maru around so that when she opened her eyes she would see her home.

"Okay Maru, you can open your eyes now."

A gasp escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to the beauty before her.

The vines that had reached the roof now covered the house, but did not burrow into it for a hold but instead held it together and insulated it. The flowers were larger than normal and seemed more brightly colored as well; the herbs were tall and strong and running rampant. The trees that had been on either side of the hut had, before, been dying, but now were lush and extremely tall; their boughs met over the huts roof and would protect it from all weather.

Maru turned to Kagome with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face; she hugged her with all her might because she knew that her home would always be like this; it had a Miko's blessing.

"Now who can't thank someone enough?" Maru said laughing as she hugged Kagome again.

"I don't think you know what you have given me and I thank you all the more."

"I probably don't, but if it makes you happy then I am glad to have done it for you."

No more words were spoken as they looked upon the quiet beauty of Maru's home for a few moments before turning and heading away so that Kagome could be reunited with her friends.

Maru led the way as if she already knew where to go and Kagome had an inkling that she did and smiled at that thought. An hour passed in silence as they walked and Kagome wondered if she would see her friends soon or if it would take longer to get there. Out of boredom she started to repeat the uses for certain types of plants in alphabetical order and soon Maru joined in; they laughed at themselves as they continued to walk and soon fell silent once more.

Falling into her thoughts again she wondered what the others would say when she returned and if they would be angry with her or more relieved to see her than anything else. The more she thought about it the more nervous and excited she became at the thought of being reunited with everyone. She wondered how Shippou had been faring against Inuyasha and how Miroku had been treating Sango; she laughed a little at the thought that he would be trying to comfort her, but got 'distracted' by his 'cursed' hand.

"Kagome."

Startled out of her contemplation she noticed that Maru had stopped a little ahead of her and had turned her head to look at her.

"Your companions are in the clearing straight ahead."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I cannot, I am soon to be needed elsewhere, but I will see you again, I'm sure." They shared a laugh at that both knowing that their time together for now was over. Kagome moved to stand next to Maru and engulfed her in a hug that said goodbye until the next time.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and everything that you have given me in knowledge of the healing arts and in my Miko powers. I will never forget you and I hope to see you soon, be safe and take care." Kagome whispered into Maru's ear as she hugged her tighter.

"You have given me as much as I have given you and I hope that you take the knowledge you have gained and put it to good use. Goodbye my little one, I will see you again." Kagome laughed at the nickname and gave a final squeeze before letting go and watching Maru turn and leave her to her fate.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she steeled herself for the worst and prepared herself to walk into the clearing.

Slowly she moved toward the clearing and what she saw stopped her right inside the tree line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There ya go, let me know whatcha think!


	4. To Return

**A/N**: Here's the fourth chapter of my brain baby and once again I must say that I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or the cast. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>  
><strong>To Return<strong>

* * *

><p>No one talked as they moved about the camp and she noticed that there seemed to be no happiness amongst them. There was no joking, no laughter, and no smiles; had her absence really caused this much of a change? She thought to herself as she continued to watch her friends wallow in what she thought, or on some level knew, was grief for a friend they thought dead.<p>

Feeling even guiltier for not coming back sooner, she was torn between going to them and staying where she was.

Stuck in her thoughts she almost missed when Shippou seemed to perk up and start to look around. Curious as to what he sensed she remembered that her scent was still hidden and that he probably recognized her aura.

Proud that he noticed, she took a closer look and saw that Inuyasha was not amongst them; swallowing her fear for him she unblocked her scent and saw Shippou look directly at her.

"Okaa-san?" She heard him whisper and smiled in shock at her new title.

Unconsciously she moved forward and opened her arms to the disbelieving little boy; she laughed as he blinked a few times and actually rubbed his eyes before taking a hesitant step forward.

The sound of her laughter had drawn the attention of the others; there dull eyes brightened in disbelief and hope as they saw her.

"Come here baby, I've missed you," Kagome called softly as she moved to bend down and caught the kit as he launched himself into her arms.

She listened as he cried into her shoulder telling her how much he missed her and that she was to never leave him again. She laughed at him and reassured him that she wouldn't do that to him again and that she was very sorry that she had left him but that it couldn't be helped.

"Kagome?"

Looking to the sound of the voice she saw Sango looking at her hopefully, tears in her eyes; Miroku looked just as wary, but just as hopeful behind her. Laughing, she turned to them and opened one arm while the other held Shippou.

"I'm not a ghost guys, so you can come over here and give me a hug; I've missed you both."

Sango didn't waste a second as she ran towards the girl she had deemed her sister and gave her a strong hug. Miroku moved slowly but seemed just as eager to give her a hug to make sure this wasn't a trick.

Soon after they separated themselves, Sango and Miroku convincing themselves that she was indeed the real thing, they moved to sit by the fire so that their questions could be answered. Kagome followed them slowly, her limp still there as it would always be, and came to sit near Sango who had watched her the entire time and she knew there would be questions about her leg.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Sango asked breaking the silence as she went about making tea for everyone.

Allowing herself a moment to gather her thoughts, she moved Shippou to her lap and smiled when he curled closer to her stomach and sighed in happiness. She smiled at him as she continued to think about the best way to explain everything that happened.

"Believe me when I say that my memory about that night is foggy; I believe I had taken a hard fall that severely damaged my leg as you can tell by my limp. I made it to a small clearing while looking for you guys and I think I passed out from the pain; I can't really remember what happened after that until the morning after.

"The next morning I awoke and met the one that saved me and had bandaged my wound. Her name is Omnimaru and she is the only demon I have ever met that didn't want to kill me for my jewel shards other than Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me Kagome, but did you say Omnimaru?" Miroku asked looking a little surprised as well as excited.

"I did Miroku; does that hold meaning to you?"

"Indeed, I have heard of the demon healer and her kindness towards humans."

"She heals humans?" Sango asked; incredulous.

"Yes Sango, she healed me and we became friends. When I had awoken, we talked some and she offered to teach me all that she knew in the healing arts as well as help me with my miko powers. I wanted to come back to you guys, I really did, but my leg was so badly injured that I knew that Inuyasha would only make me go home and I knew I would never have another chance like this. So, I stayed and I learned and I have grown much stronger in the time that I have spent in Omnimaru's company." She finished, still feeling guilty at the pain she had caused all of them.

"Why didn't you at least let us know you were still alive? Inuyasha found your blood and a torn piece of hakama; we assumed the worst!" Sango accused angrily, still hurt that her best friend, the one she considered her sister did not think that she could confide in her.

"Sango, my dear, Inuyasha would have dogged her every step (no pun intended) so that she wouldn't overexert herself and she wouldn't have been able to learn like that. I would have done the same to learn under the famous Omnimaru; I'm glad to know that she was well taken care of and I'm glad that she's back safe and sound."

Sango still seemed angry, but the fact that Kagome was back and in one piece was enough to diffuse it slowly.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Kagome asked while she looked around.

She paused in her search once she saw the look that passed between Miroku and Sango; she knew that that look meant he was with someone else and it broke her heart.

"Inuyasha has left more often to see Kikyou since you disappeared."

Kagome hung her head; hurt that she could so easily be replaced by someone who was dead and was only around because of the stolen part of her soul. A small meow from Kilala distracted her thoughts from him while she made room for the Neko on her lap. Sighing, she ran her fingers through Kilala's fur while her other hand stroked Shippou's hair.

"What have I missed since I've been gone?"

Smiling, she half listened when they went in detail about the fight they had been in and that she hadn't really missed out on all that much. She nodded in all the right places and was slightly surprised when she was told that they had had no luck in finding any jewel shards.

Tiredly, she tried to hide the yawn that wanted to escape, but she failed in the end. The others laughed and told her to sleep and that they would keep watch for the night, whether it be for demons or Inuyasha.

Sango handed her some blankets and gave her a small smile telling her not to worry and that everything would be alright.

Kagome gave them her thanks and settled the sleeping kit next to her and smiled when Kilala curled up with her as well. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she could hear Sango and Miroku talking about her story and tried to tune it out. When that didn't work she let her senses spread out and search for demons that may cause a problem to her and her friends. What she found was that Inuyasha was not that far away from camp and that he was, indeed, with Kikyou.

No matter what, he could always damage her heart even when not trying; the fact that he hadn't smelled her yet was proof that he was highly distracted. That thought did not sit well in her stomach and caused tears to come to her eyes unwillingly. Thinking back to what her friends had told her about believing her to be dead; she thought that if she died her soul would go back to Kikyou. If it did, wouldn't Inuyasha have noticed? She had been told that since she 'died' or 'disappeared' he had been with her a lot. Was he only going to see if Kikyou had changed so that he could confirm that she had died? Was he hoping for the change or dreading it? What would he think when he finally came back and saw that she was alive and kicking, would he be happy or disappointed?

What worried her most though was that he would pretend that nothing ever happened and he would continue to treat her the way he always had: as a Possession: his Shard Detector. Blinking back the tears she decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how tired she was at the moment; her thoughts were too chaotic and she needed to find some peace before sleep would come to her.

Getting up, she extracted herself from the death grip of Shippou and whispered to Kilala that she would be back in a little while and to take care of him if anything happened. The feline bobbed her head before wrapping herself around Shippou and going back to sleep all the while purring. She smiled at the scene they made and knew that the others had stopped talking and were looking at her and what she would do next.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly after waiting for Kagome to do something.

"Everything is fine Sango, Miroku; I just can't sleep right now."

"Is there anything that I can do for you Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked a glint in his eyes.

"Hentai," Sango whispered half-heartedly seeing the smile it brought to Kagome's face while trying to hide her own.

Kagome laughed at his attempt to make her feel better, but she thanked him and said that there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. She told them that she was going to clear her head and that she wouldn't be gone long.

"Would you like any company?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sango; I'll only be a little while."

She stood and headed to a small hill she saw; it was bathed in moonlight and seemed to call to her. Once she made it to the top she settled herself comfortably and let her mind wander for a little while.

Her senses extended themselves, uncurling around her like a great snake and headed off into the distance to see if anything would cause harm to the small miko and her friends. Occasionally she would encounter small, slumbering life forms, whether demon or animal; others would be sleeping humans in some village. So lost in her senses she didn't notice the rather huge amount of youki until she was right upon it; gasping slightly she cautiously reached out with her aura to touch theirs.

She was pushed back roughly, but was not harmed in anyway and that made her extremely curious as to who she had found. Spreading her senses even farther, she barely distinguished three more life forms around the being and could tell faintly that two were demon and one was human.

Thinking about it made her realize with huge eyes that she had stumbled upon Sesshomaru and his entourage; she wondered idly if he would react to her aura or leave it be.

Deciding that it was time to pull her aura back in she left Sesshomaru and sped back to her body where her other senses were starting to wake up from the trance like state she had been in. A slight breeze and the feel of cool steel against her throat jerked her completely back into her body where she looked up and saw the cold amber eyes of Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped his gazing at the moon when he felt a presence come closer to his camp and his self. He was slightly surprised when it brushed up against him but he didn't see or hear anything; he could feel the curiosity it exuded and felt when it moved from him to his companions. His eyebrow rose up when he felt the recognition through the aura and his interest and curiosity were spiked; he sensed when it started to pull away and head back to where it originated.<p>

Wanting answers, he left his sleeping entourage and followed the receding aura, before coming upon the one that harbored it.

* * *

><p>"How have you come to have so much control?"<p>

Kagome gulped and looked into the glowering gold eyes of Sesshomaru and then at the blade he held. Sighing slightly in relief, she let herself relax once she saw it was Tenseiga in his hand.

"If you want to know Sesshomaru-sama, can you please put away your blade and sit next to me; I would like to be able to see you eye to eye instead of craning my neck."

Glaring at her request he put the blade away and promptly sat in the lotus position across from her.

Surprised by her own gall and that he had actually acquiesced to her request; she took a deep breath to calm herself. Once she had calmed she looked at Sesshomaru and found his stare a little disconcerting; she ignored it and told him what had transpired in the past two months or so.

Once she finished her tale she waited for any sign from the silent Taiyoukai that he had listened to her story and was satisfied by what she had told him.

"Hmm…" was all she got from him; a little disappointed, but not sure why, she observed the quiet youkai and came to the conclusion that something was distracting him.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" she asked wanting to distract him from whatever it was he was thinking about so he wouldn't frustrate himself in the process, though why she cared she did not know.

A nod of his head told her that she could and that he would actually listen to what she asked of him.

"How has Rin-chan been doing?"

He seemed surprised by the question and wondered why she would care; he remembered then that Rin had met the Miko on occasion and had become fast friends with her.

"Rin is well."

"That's good."

Deciding that there was nothing else to discuss and satisfied with the answer he stood to leave having gotten what he had come for. Kagome stood as well feeling the exhaustion that had eluded her earlier; bowing slightly to Sesshomaru she turned to head back to her companions but stopped a few paces away.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru, I enjoyed your company; May your travels be safe."

He scoffed at her ending remark, but nonetheless bade her goodnight as well and headed off into the night.

Once he was gone Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to camp to finally get some sleep. She decided she would think on Sesshomaru's appearance tomorrow or she would never get any sleep.

As she approached she saw that the others were still awake so she wished them goodnight before climbing in next to Shippou and Kilala and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Rustling woke her, yawning she stretched and looked around their small camp; Miroku was propped up against a small boulder with Sango not too far away. She smiled at the obvious attraction between the two and wondered what it would take to get them together.<p>

Shaking her head she extracted herself from Shippou once more and got up to make breakfast. Looking around she saw that her yellow bag was nowhere in sight and wondered for a brief moment where it was. Sighing, she grabbed her bow and quiver and headed out to catch some game, she didn't want to kill anything, but they seemed to have no food around.

Several moments later she returned with three rabbits and a couple of eggs she had gotten from a low laying nest. She stirred the fire up until it was blazing and looked around for a large flat stone.

As she searched for one she came upon some herbs that were delicious to add to meat and gathered some before finding a stone that would serve for the purpose she had in mind. While she was out she broke some long sticks so that she could roast the rabbit on.

Heading back to camp once more she came to the realization that she had no knife to clean the rabbits with.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself as she looked around for a solution to her problem.

A thought surfaced and she turned to her quiver in sudden inspiration and broke an arrow so that she had a makeshift knife.

She moved the flat rock next to her and placed the eggs and herbs next to it; grinding the herbs against the rock with a smaller one she created a fragrant and delicious paste that would be smeared into the rabbit's skin.

Next, she created the spits that the rabbits would be on before skinning and gutting them; she set the innards off to the side knowing that Kilala would love them. Soon she had the rabbits spitted and seasoned on the outside as well as a few extra herbs on the inside. She moved the flat stone closer to the fire so it would heat up and she could start to cook the eggs on it.

A grumbling sound behind her made her laugh as she saw that it was Shippou and he was waking up because he was hungry; she noticed the others starting to stir, but there was still no sign of Inuyasha. Letting her senses out there was no sign of Inuyasha nor of Kikyou, finding that out she feared the worst, but continued to watch their breakfast.

"Good Morning Kagome."

"Good Morning Miroku." She watched him stretch before the smell of food registered and she giggled at the look on his face once it did.

"Okaa-san?" Shippou called sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm here baby," she answered before picking him up and settling him on her lap. She tickled him a little and let him snuggle against her before she once again picked him up, gave him a kiss on the nose, and set him beside her.

"Can you do me a favor Shippou?"

"Sure mama, what do you need?"

"Can you find four more flat rocks like that one for me?" She asked as she pointed to the one with the eggs cooking slowly on it.

"Sure mama, I'll be right back!"

She smiled as she watched him scamper off into the woods in his search.

"HENTAI!"

*SLAP*

Kagome sighed and wondered if he would ever learn as she turned back to rotate the rabbits; thinking on it for a moment she shook her head with a smile on her face as she determined the answer would be never.

"Morning Sango," she greeted without taking her eyes from the cooking food.

"Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?"

"I did once I got to sleep, what about you?"

"I slept fine...what smells so good?"

"I made breakfast," Kagome stated as she turned the spit once more so that the rabbits cooked all the way through.

"Hey mama, I found the stones you wanted!" Shippou yelled as he made it back to camp with large stones held in his hands, slightly out of breath, but very excited.

"Thanks Shippou."

Taking the stones from her kit she set them next to her and brought the rabbits closer to her so she could divide them amongst themselves. She equally dished out the meat as well as the eggs she had found and soon everyone has some on the makeshift plates.

They ate their breakfast in silence, the occasional 'yum' or 'hmm' of pleasure breaking it.

"This is delicious Kagome!"

"How did you learn to cook food this good?"

"Mama, you're the best at making amazing food."

Smiling at all the compliments she ruffled Shippou's hair before noticing that Kilala was still sleeping. Laughing slightly at the little demon she finished her food and put the innards on her 'plate' before waking Kilala so she could eat as well.

When Kilala saw what may have seemed a feast in her eyes, said eyes grew large and a very predatory smile spread across her furry face. Everyone watched as the little neko saw her 'feast' and again when she purred the entire time through her meal.

"Rabbit is her favorite Kagome; I've never seen her with that look." Sango said with a laugh.

"I'm glad she's enjoying it." Kagome said as she started to clean up the little bit of mess left behind. Once that was done they all sat in silence as they enjoyed the fact that they had full bellies and that Kagome was back.

"So, are we going to wait for Inuyasha or continue on with finding the jewel shards?" Sango asked as she looked to the trees for their silver haired companion.

"Wait a moment," Kagome suggested while spreading out her aura to try and sense Inuyasha's. She spread it out wide but found no trace of him and her worry for him grew bigger.

'Has he gone to hell as he promised or was something else keeping him?' she couldn't help the worry and anger flooding through her at that thought.

Scared, she pushed her aura farther and farther until a faint one touched hers; she almost cried out in relief when she recognized it: Inuyasha.

Pulling back to herself she saw the awe on her friend's faces and wondered what all that was about.

"What, what am I missing?"

"Mama, you glow light blue when you do whatever you just did." Shippou stated as he stared at her in awe.

"Yes Kagome, when you search with your aura you glow slightly." Miroku clarified.

"Oh," was all she could manage to get out, they laughed at her astonished face and asked her if she had located Inuyasha.

"Yes, he's a long ways away from here and I say that we shouldn't have to wait for him; let's start without him. If he wants to find us he can, I don't want to sit around and wait." Kagome said a little bitterly feeling that she had been abandoned by the one she cared for; she berated herself for caring knowing it would never be returned, but she couldn't stop her heart for loving who it did.

Sango and Miroku shared a look at the tone in her voice before sighing and gathering what belongings they had.

Kagome gathered the blankets together into a bundle that could be carried easily on ones back before putting out the fire. She hated to leave the flat stones that proved to be so useful, but figured that they would pass by a village. She supposed she would offer her services as a miko and a healer in exchange for supplies they would need if it came down to it.

They headed out, Kagome leading with Shippou holding her right hand and Kilala beside her on her left. Sango and Miroku took up the back, both wondering to themselves where Kagome had gotten her confidence, but glad for it.

They walked for some time before the smell of wood smoke reached their noses as well as the sound of many voices talking.

Coming up over a hill they stared down at the village where the smell and voices were coming from; relieved that they had reached a village, Kagome led her band of misfits down and towards the gate.

Sighing at the stares they were receiving, she ignored them and continued on, undaunted by all the eyes following her as well as the whispers. As they drew closer she saw that some people had gathered at the opening of the gate and looked warily at them as they approached.

"Ohayou, I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala. We've been traveling for a long while and wonder if you have any rooms we may be able to stay in for the night?"

"Welcome, I am Tsukay the headsman of this village; pardon my forwardness, but are you a Miko?" Glad that he recognized her clothing, no matter how strangely colored they were, she answered.

"Yes, are you in need of one?"

She watched as some of the stress wash away at her words and wondered what was worrying him so much.

"Yes, we are in desperate need; some of our children have fallen ill and we cannot determine why."

The mere mention of something wrong with children brought out her protective instincts and she was more than ready to help them out.

"I will help; may I ask that my friends get a room so that they may relax while I tend to the children?"

"Of course Miko-sama, Ayaku, have a room readied for them as well as the baths and a hot meal. Tsu, lead them there while I take Miko-sama to the children."

"Thank you Tsukay-sama," turning to Sango she handed the blankets off to her, "Thank you Sango, can you keep an eye on Shippou for me?"

"Of course Kagome, be safe."

"I will," looking at Miroku she whispered, "looks like someone's going to be out of a job." She and Sango shared a laugh at his expression before she moved to follow the headsman. A slight brush against her leg alerted her that Kilala was with her and she felt better now that she wasn't completely alone.

It wasn't long before they reached the hut where they kept the children and a tingling sensation went through her spine as they went inside. Stepping in front of Tsukay, she surveyed the room and all the children that lay on mats inside; she counted thirteen and wondered where the demon she felt was. A low growl drew her eyes down to Kilala and then to the corner that she was staring into; a shadow moved and automatically she dropped into a defensive stance as she watched it move across the walls.

"Tsukay, I need you to get sage and place a bundle in each corner, outside, and lit it. I will get rid of what is ailing your children, but I need you to do this for me and quickly." She whispered her eyes still glued to where the demon waited.

"Miko-sama?" He whispered back, but once he saw her expression he moved out of the hut quickly calling to others outside for help.

"Who are you?" She called out once she knew that Tsukay was gone.

"Does it matter little miko? You and these children will be dead soon enough and then the rest of this village will be mine to do with as I please," cackling laughter answered her as Kilala bristled next to her.

"Don't you dare harm these children," she whispered a deadly threat in her voice.

"What are you going to do miko? How are you going to defend against what you cannot see?"

She smirked at the shadows before closing her eyes and waiting to see what he would do next; she let her aura encompass her without letting the demon know what she was doing. Laughter rang about her, but she didn't move and only did when the demon sprang at her; she stepped to the side and grabbed his arm letting her energy course through him as her eyes shot open.

The scream that tore from his throat brought a grim smile to her face as she slammed him into the floor and pinned him. He was a shadow demon, and normally could meld into them without any trouble, but since her powers were pinning him he was stuck.

"What have you done to the children?" Poison laced her words as she twisted his arm further up his back.

"Why do you care, you are not from this village!" he yelled in pain as she jerked it once more.

"I care for every being, now answer my question, I won't ask again."

"They fear the shadows and now they plague their dreams, you won't be able to wake them. When they die, their souls shall become mine!"

"We shall see, for what you have done to these innocents, there is no forgiveness," she whispered sadly as she looked from the children back to the demon below her. As quickly as she could she poured her energy into the demon and watched as he turned into ash without a sound.

Standing, she noticed her limp was a little more pronounced, but ignored it as she made her way towards the children in front of her. Drawing closer to them she noticed how they were sweating in their sleep and that they tossed and turned, moaning in terror the longer she watched. A nudge from Kilala let her know that she could lean on the now large cat and rest her leg while she tried to figure this out.

"Thank you Kilala," Kagome said distractedly as she thought of what she could do to help them out of their nightmare induced dreams.

"Miko-sama?" Tsukay's voice drew her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him before turning back to the children.

"It's ok Tsukay-sama, I've gotten rid of the demon that was plaguing the children here, but I have to draw them out of the sleep that they were put into."

"Demon?" Tsukay asked his face draining of color as he looked around and spotting the pile of ash he moved closer to Kagome.

"I promise Tsukay-sama, there are now more demons. Can I ask that you have the children put into a circle with their heads in the middle and a space left so that I can sit?" He looked confused for a moment before he nodded his head and called to a few others that were standing outside waiting to see what was going on.

It only took a moment or so to move the kids before Kagome made her way to the middle of the circle and took her place there. Settling herself comfortably she nodded to Kilala who stood against one of the walls watching and then to the parents that were inside the hut. Closing her eyes she smiled when she felt the presence of Miroku before setting her mind to the task at hand. Holding her hands together she brought her power to the surface before laying her hand on each of the children's forehead's and pulling up drawing the left behind power of the demon out.

As she did, she purified it and slowly the children woke to the smiling, disbelieving faces of their parents before the rushed to them in happiness. Kagome smiled tiredly at all the faces before her as she stood shakily and headed to the door; thankfully Miroku was there to help her through the sea of people wanting to thank her for what she had done.

She leaned heavily on Miroku, tired, but happy at what she had accomplished with exercising the children one by one. Kilala followed them before coming to stand next to them and offering her back to Kagome.

"Thank you Kilala," Miroku stated as he helped Kagome onto her back.

Kagome sighed as she laid herself on Kilala and relaxed into warm fur as she let herself be carted to where they were staying for the night. The motion of Kilala's walk lulled Kagome into a semi-conscious state; she heard people talking around her, but ignored it too comfortable to let it matter at the moment. She let her eyes close and was bombarded with emotions that weren't her own; on set of emotions in particular stood out against all the rest.

Slowly she opened her eyes, careful not to lose the weird connection she had, and looked for the one that drew her attention. An inaudible gasp left her lips as she saw a figure she knew all too well; the one cloaked in red.

She saw the disbelief he held in his golden eyes as well as the small amount of hope shining in their depths; it was too much for Kagome, all the emotions she felt for him and from him rushed through her and she fainted allowing her mind to rest.

"Kagome?" Miroku whispered as he watched her eyes open and then close as her whole body relaxed. He followed where her eyes had looked and saw the figure not too far from them now and wondered what he would say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well there ya go! Kagome's back and in control, what's going to happen next? You'll have to review and I'll put up the next chapter... Remember reviews make me happy, I want them all!


	5. Falling Again

**A/N**: So sorry for the delay on this, I've been caught up with work and hanging out with friends I haven't seen in a while. I hope you like the next installment of my brain baby. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and if there is anything that I need to improve on. Thanks and enjoy.

Oh yeah... I don't own any of the cast or the rights to them. I do own Omnimaru and the characters in the village, so there, I own something.

HEY SIS HERE YA GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>  
><strong>Falling Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you've returned." Miroku stated as he blocked as much of Kagome as he could with his body not wanting Inuyasha to disturb her.<p>

"She's okay? Where did you find her?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to the sleeping girl.

"I'll tell you all we know once we put Kagome to bed, she's just exercised thirteen children and she needs to rest." Miroku almost laughed at the expression on the hanyous face but managed to contain himself.

They made it back to the small hut that the villagers had lent them, Miroku calling for Sango as they approached; coming outside they let their fear be known concerning the sleeping girl. After calming them down they brought Kagome inside and soon enough she was resting in a room off of the main living area, Shippou sleeping next to her.

Sitting down around the fire they explained to Inuyasha where Kagome had been and with whom she had stayed with; he listened intently for once and didn't interrupt. He took in everything thing they told him, her reasons for staying and why she hadn't contacted them while she was there. His ears laid low on his head as he went through everything he learned before getting up and heading out of the hut to think.

All around him he heard whispers of a feast for the Miko that had saved their children and his ears lay lower knowing that he had told her again and again that she would never be able to do anything that Kikyou had done. He had told her that her powers would never amount to anything and that she would never be able to save anyone but herself. As he sat on the roof of the hut he thought of the reasons they had told him about why Kagome didn't want to let them know she was alive and the more he thought about it the more he knew she was right. He would have told her that she was pushing herself too much and that she needed to go home to rest; he would have held her back from what she was trying to achieve and he would have made her fail. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for everything he had done and said to her while explaining why he had been going to Kikyou.

Sighing he waited for his chance to talk to her to explain that he was trying to let Kikyou go, to move on, but when she had gone missing, he had gone to Kikyou for another reason. He went to make sure that she had not gotten all of her soul and that gave him the hope to see Kagome once more, to know that she wasn't dead.

Relaxing against the roof he listened to her hear beat and knew that he had a lot to make up for, especially the night she had seen them, so long again. He tried to think of a way to explain that and couldn't come up with anything to would make it seem okay, so he decided that he would tell the truth, that he had given in to a request from Kikyou and that was when he figured out that he didn't love her like he had thought. Shaking his head of those thoughts he let his mind wander as he looked up at the sky.

"Kagome, can you forgive me?" he whispered before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, can you forgive me?" The voice intruded into her sleep; she knew that voice, the one she hadn't heard in months: Inuyasha.<p>

Everything came spinning back to her; the children, the demon, all the emotions, and finally seeing Inuyasha. Groaning she got up carefully, finding two bodies pressed against her, those bodies being Kilala and Shippou. Quietly she made her way to her the bag Maru had given her and pulled on a robe over her sleeping yukata before slipping outside into the night.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the cool air hit her skin she spotted a tree not too far away and made her way towards it. Once there she made herself comfortable leaning against it and looked through the boughs to the sky. She stared at the moon and wondered to herself about the future and where it would lead her and her friends. The more she thought about it the more she knew that she had to protect her friends and make sure they lived past the last battle. Her life didn't matter to her at the end of it all, she just wanted to make sure her friends made it; they deserved it. Miroku and Sango would be able to be together and Shippou and Kilala with them. Inuyasha, he would get his Kikyou and everyone would be happy, even if she wasn't there with them.

She would rather die than let her friends happiness slip away. That was a truth about herself that she had come to accept.

Content in the knowledge of the fate she had accepted, if it were to happen, she felt peace wash over her and she relished in that feeling. Smiling she stared at the stars and felt the cool breeze on her skin; she felt alive.

Closing her eyes she felt the approach of the one she loved and sighed knowing he wanted to talk with her. Patting the ground beside her she waited for him to sit before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled slightly when he tensed then relax a moment later.

"Kagome, I…"

"Shh." Kagome hushed him, opening her eyes to once more stare at the moon.

"I don't hate you, you know."

"I'm glad."

"I understand now that you can't pick me, you're bound to her, and I don't want to cause you pain by having you choose. I just want you to be happy Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he whispered astounded that she was willing to put her feelings aside just so he could be happy.

"Eep!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered causing tears to come to her eyes, "but I've wanted to tell you that I've let her go. I want to be with you, but you disappeared. I searched for you for days. I only went to Kikyou to know you weren't dead. I want only you Kagome, will you believe me?" He whispered looking into her disbelieving eyes finding hope and wariness there.

Closing her eyes Kagome didn't know what to say or do; she had never heard him put so much emotion into his voice nor had he spoken so many words to her before without yelling.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I just don't know." She whispered pulling away from him.

"Let me prove it to you Kagome, please." He begged turning her head towards him.

She felt her resolve crumble, her walls crashing down around her as she looked into those molten eyes of his and saw the wary hope swimming in them. A smile crossed her face as dread filled her, maybe she could have a little happiness before it came crashing down on her as she knew it would.

"Okay, Inuyasha, okay." She smiled at him wanting to believe he loved her and that the words he spoke were fact.

"Thank you Kagome!" He said ecstatically as he picked her up and twirled her around.

Giggling she hit his shoulder playfully telling him to put her down and that they should get some sleep. One last twirl and he set her down, the biggest grin she had ever seen upon his face. Kagome laughed knowing that if he had a tail that it would be wagging back and forth.

Slowing she made her way to the hut knowing that Inuyasha would go to the roof to stand watch even though she knew they were safe, at least for the night.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kags."

* * *

><p>The morning dawned clear and bright waking Kagome with the feeling of peace about her. Stretching she got out of her bed and started to put clothes on to get ready for the day. After she was done she went to the living room and saw that everybody was up and making breakfast.<p>

"Hey Shippou, why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him before greeting the others.

"Inuyasha told me to let you sleep." Shippou stated not really happy that he could wake his mom up when he wanted.

"Oh," was all she could say as she looked around for the hanyou but couldn't find him. Ignoring the pang that she felt she helped with the rest of breakfast before going to the headsman to see the children to make sure they were fine.

Soon enough they came to see her and she was relieved of her worries when she saw that they were playing with each other while getting Shippou to play with them as well. She smiled at sight before turning her attention to Tsukay-sama and waiting for what he had to say.

"Miko-sama, we would be honored if you and your companions would stay one more night and let us honor you with a feast for the service you provided us." Tsukay stated while bowing low to her.

"You don't have to bow to me Tsukay, and yes we will stay, you and your village honor me for thinking that I am worthy of a feast. Thank you. " She stated smiling while bowing to him herself.

"Thank you Miko-sama," and with that he rose and turned back to the village to tell them the good news.

At a loss of what to do since Shippou was playing with the children she turned and went in search of Sango wondering to herself if there was a hot spring nearby. As she walked she turned over the events of exercising the children and how she had pulled the evil from them before purifying it. Lost in her thoughts her eyes fell upon Miroku as his cursed hand inched its way towards Sango's bottom and a thought flickered across her consciousness as she watched.

'_Could I rid him of the Kazanna in a similar fashion as I exercised those children?' _

She toyed with that idea the rest of the day while spending it with Sango and Miroku; her and Sango trained for a bit before sitting down and meditating in the sunshine. She wanted to broach the subject with Miroku to see if he knew anything about how she could go about doing it, but she didn't want to get his hopes up for something she may be unable to accomplish. Thinking about it some more she decided that asking vague questions to get the answers she needed couldn't hurt.

Opening her eyes they fell once again on Miroku and his hand as it got closer and closer to Sango's rear.

"Miroku," his hand stopped in mid-motion before retracting quickly to his lap before Sango turned to look at him, seeing that she had caught his attention she smiled before asking her first question.

"Miroku, have you ever heard of people melding their souls together in order to heal someone, or something to that affect?"

She watched as his brows drew together in thought and she threw a glance at Sango who had a small smile on her face as she watched Miroku before she blushed and turned away. She giggled slightly before turning her attention back to Miroku and waiting for his answer whether it was promising or not.

"In answer to your question Kagome, there was a practice years ago where people of spiritual power would combine their souls in order to have access to each others power to become stronger when facing against a tough adversary. I, however, have not heard it used in order to heal someone of something that would require that level of connection."

"So, would that mean it couldn't be done?"

"I did not say that Kagome, just that I haven't heard of it being done before."

"Thank you Miroku, one more question, do you have any idea as to how this is done, the connection I mean?"

He looked closely at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she needed this information for, before sighing and nodding his head with a small smile on his lips.

"Would you like to learn Kagome?" He laughed lightly as he saw the wide smile on her lips as well as her head nodding frantically at his question.

"Alright I need you to move and sit across from me," waiting until she did that he paused in his instructions, "now place your hands in mine."

"This is a connection that requires complete and utter trust in order for it to work, are you sure you still want to try Kagome?"

She smiled serenely at him ignoring everything around her except him for the moment.

"Alright then, follow my lead."

She watched as he closed his eyes before following him and waiting for what was to come next; she was slightly startled when his aura pushed up against hers a moment later. Tentatively she pushed back with hers and through it she could feel him smile and was amazed at the connection she could already feel forming.

"You need to let your whole aura go Kagome as I will do with my own in a moment, you have to trust me to be able to handle it; I know that you are afraid to smother me with it, don't be."

Taking a deep breath she slowly let the barriers holding her aura back go and with it she felt a relief so great she almost sagged at the weight it lifted from her shoulders. That feeling was quickly replaced by awe as she felt Miroku let down his barriers as well and the amount of spiritual power was amazing, she had never felt how strong he was until right now.

"Now Kagome, the next step is to delve deeper into each others power getting to the center of it, which would be your soul. Know that I trust you to see what mine holds as I hope you trust me to do the same." He whispered dropping his voice so that Sango couldn't hear what he was saying.

She nudged his aura with hers to let him know that she understood what he was trying to get across before she let her consciousness flow with her power around him and then farther into his being. She was aware of him doing the same and after a moment's hesitation she relaxed and told herself that what they were sharing would never be shared with the others. After that she felt his emotions all the more clearly and knew that she had given him his complete trust as he had done with her; the farther she went in the more she began to know the real Miroku and it made her tear up at the struggle she felt within him. His aura was a swirling mass of purples and dark blues which suited him and showed how his life so far had shaped him. A flicker of color caught her attention and she drew closer to where she had seen it, once there she saw the source of it and it took her breath away for a moment.

There, in the middle of the swirling blues and purples, was a sphere of dark gray and silver with streaks of the same blues and purples in it. Gently she wrapped her aura around it wanting to let him know what she was going to do and felt him do the same to her. Without hesitation she flung her consciousness into his soul and came to know what made Miroku who he was. She saw him struggling with his curse and with the love he felt for Sango, she also saw how he was trying to show her he loved her while trying to drive her away because he had accepted that he would die before he broke her heart. She cried out at the fact that he accepted he would die and she would not let that happen, not when she could shine a little hope on the situation.

* * *

><p>Miroku had never felt power this unrestrained ever before and he knew that their friend had to be the strongest miko to have ever walked the earth. He knew he himself had a lot of power that he kept hidden, but it was nothing like this; his was trained and controlled, hers was raw and untamed which he thought suited her. He knew that she had been trying to train her powers, but it was her natural ability to shape it to her need that controlled it, not actual training. Shaking his head of those thoughts he delved deeper into her aura and saw that she wasn't as pink as her power let everyone believe. He could see that the pink was mostly from the left over power of the jewel that she had housed in her body all those years and saw that it had melded with the actual light blue and green of her own natural power.<p>

He decided to think on it later when he had more time; he made his way to the center of the spiraling colors and saw her soul, a white sphere, or so he thought. The closer he looked at it the more he saw flashes of all different colors swirling in it, amazed he felt when Kagome had come upon his own soul and when she surrounded it with her aura. He did the same and before he knew it he was learning of Kagome's past in the future and what she had felt when she was pulled down into the well. He came to learn as to how she began to love Inuyasha and felt every betrayal when he went to Kikyou; he snarled to himself when he felt how she had when Inuyasha belittled her. Then he came upon the memory of Inuyasha asking her to give him another chance and he felt the dread that had coursed through her even though she had said yes. He promised to himself then and there that he would let nothing happen to the one that knew him better than he knew himself now; he would protect her from Inuyasha when the time came.

A small jolt had him frozen as he wondered what Kagome could be doing. Feeling her comforting him through his aura had him worried for a moment before he heard her soft spoken words.

"Trust me Miroku."

He hesitated but a moment before he let her know that he did and through their bond he could feel her smile and the happiness she exuded wash over him. He basked in it dimly aware that Kagome had gone deeper into his soul, to parts where he hadn't even explored.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't let him live with the thought that he would die before he could avenge his grandfather and father; nor could she allow this chance for him to have a life with Sango pass by. After telling him to trust her and feeling when he did she dove deeper into his soul seeking out the stain that she knew would be the mark of Naraku. Without warning a slimy blackness curled around her, suffocating her with its pressure and she knew that she had found what she was looking for. She let her power free reign in this and heard a yipping growl of approval from it as it took shape of a black fox once more. She smiled as it pulled the taint into a ball before her and held it there as it withered and twisted trying to escape.<p>

She thought on what she could do next to get rid of the Kazanna, but the more she thought about it the more she knew that she wouldn't be able to get rid of it entirely. She could see the tendrils that it had snared into the rest of his soul and she knew that him having it since he was born would have caused it to grow with his soul until it was a part of him. To get rid of it entirely would cause more harm than good since it would leave a hole in his soul that could weaken him or leave him open for another curse. She willed her power to purify the evil intent she could feel while leaving the actual Kazanna intact; she shaped it to her liking making sure that he was protected from it as was anyone he loved or cared for. She wished she could get rid of it completely for him, but knew that this would be the best alternative since she couldn't.

Drawing back a bit she admired her handy work, the curse that once was black was now a swirling mass of blues and greens with a hint of pink thrown in. She laughed when she thought about how it looked with the rest of his aura, but decided that as long as he was okay with what she had done then it didn't matter.

Pulling herself back into her body Kagome felt exhaustion sweep over her and she felt hands tighten around hers to help anchor her. Opening her eyes sleepily, she smiled at Miroku before taking his cursed hand in hers and trying to unwrap it, she paused when she felt Miroku try to jerk it from her.

"Trust me Miroku," she smiled as those words sank in before his eyes widened as he looked to their joined hands.

Taking that as a motion to continue, she unbound his hand showing him that it was whole and free of the Kazanna. She watched as he looked from his hand to her and then back again and knew that he was trying to process what was going on and if his eyes were playing tricks on him. She laughed causing him to jerk and look to her for an explanation as to what was going on.

Taking his hands she squeezed it for a moment before she gave it to Sango who had come to sit closer to them to see what was happening.

"When I told you to trust me Miroku, before I dove deeper into your soul, I was asking permission to heal you of the Kazanna." Looking at his amazed face she continued not wanting to dash the hope she saw blooming in his eyes.

"Unfortunately you still have it," she met his eyes before continuing, "however; I have made sure that it will not take your life from you. The only thing that I could do with it without leaving a whole behind in your soul was to change the purpose of the original curse. It was originally made to take your life away and I purified that from it, in its stead I made it to be used at will when the need arises and for it to not suck in the ones you love. It will still travel through the male line in your family, but if you want your children to be free of it, then I will be more than happy to take it from them when they are born." She smiled warily at Miroku not sure as to his reaction to the news she just delivered and was surprised when he pulled her into a huge hug and thanked her over and over again.

"You have no idea what you have done for me Kagome, thank you."

"Miroku, I think I might know what I have done, and there is no need for thanks. You are my friend and if I have the opportunity to make you happy I will take it." She laughed at him as he drew back to stare into her face.

"Sango, can you take care of Inuyasha for a moment I would like to say something to Kagome in private."

Kagome started when she glanced to her left to see an irate hanyou coming out of the woods with a deer carcass and without a word Sango stood and headed him off.

"What about your happiness Kagome? I've seen what he has done to you and what he has now asked; I know what you felt when you said yes; why did you?" he whispered angry with the thought of Kagome not getting what she deserved from the hanyou.

"I will take what I can get Miroku you don't need to worry about me. I know what you have seen and felt, but I need this even if it lasts for only a little while. Please Miroku, please understand."

He nodded stiffly knowing that all she wanted was to feel loved for once without the shadow of Kikyou looming over her. He knew however, as he watched her stand and greet Inuyasha, that Kikyou would always loom over her though at the moment she was hidden in shadow. Standing himself he looked at his whole hand and smiled knowing that his own future had gotten just a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading, now if you leave a review or two or three then I will definitely update a lot sooner than I have been. SO DO IT!


	6. Closer

**A/N: **Here's the sixth chapter, it's not the most exciting, but I promise it's gonna start picking up really soon. I'm thinking I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow if I get a couple more reviews. And as always, I do not own any of the cast nor the rights to them. I do own Omnimaru and the villagers. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>  
><strong>Closer<strong>

* * *

><p>Miroku drew himself out of his thoughts as he turned once again to look at Kagome and Inuyasha and how she calmed him by praising him for his kill. He wondered to himself how Inuyasha could be so stupid as to say he loved the girl when he knew that he would always belong to Kikyou no matter what he said or did. Shaking his head he decided to just watch and see what his best friend did to Kagome and if he had really changed as he said he had.<p>

"Aren't you gonna try it Miroku?"

Startled out of his thoughts he looked at the eager faces of his friends before turning to Kagome once more.

"Is it safe?"

She huffed in irritation before stalking over to him and grabbing his hand, ignoring the growling behind her, and held it in the position he normally used when he called upon the wind tunnel. She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to call for it; sighing he fixed his stance and calmed his erratic breathing.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

He could tell that this time was different than all the others and as he watched he could see the winds began to swirl faster and faster before him. The other thing he noticed was that there was no pain this time around and his amazement grew as he glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He saw her smiling at him with a smug look in her eyes as if she knew that he had doubted her; chuckling to himself he knew that that was probably exactly what she sensed from him. When he looked back he jerked almost closing the wind tunnel before Kagome's hand came and held his where it was; he stared at Sango in wonder as she stood unharmed in the force of the winds.

"I told you that it wouldn't hurt the ones you cared for and loved; I knew you cared for her." Kagome whispered into his ear as she watched a slight blush bloom across his cheeks.

"Oh, I forgot, Naraku's insects shouldn't bother you anymore either."

Closing the wind tunnel he watched as Kagome smiled at him before turning to catch Shippou as he tried to sneak up on her.

"Gotcha!"

He listened to Shippou complain about how that wasn't fair before she turned to inform all of them that the village was having a feast for her and her companions and that she had accepted so they were staying one more night. She giggled at something Shippou said before making her way back to the village unaware of the disbelieving eyes that followed her as she left.

Sango came up to him and squeezed his now uncursed hand before following after her friend leaving behind two stunned males in her wake.

They looked at each other before Inuyasha shrugged and picked up his kill heading to the village to clean it and add it to the feast they were having that night. Miroku was left standing on the hill by himself wondering what could possibly happen next and then smiled thinking that with Kagome and the group he was in, that anything could happen. With that thought in mind he made his way back to the village, his hand covered once more to keep up with appearances.

* * *

><p>The feast and festivities were a wonderful break for the group that was always on the go and never seemed to get one. They enjoyed the food that was served as well as the music and dancing; it made Kagome's heart swell with pride as she watched how Miroku now acted around Sango. It gave her a sense of peace that the people that she loved would now have a chance together that they may not have gotten otherwise.<p>

She pointed out Miroku's behavior to Sango, the way he was watching her and ignoring the village girls, causing said girl to blush and scowl all at the same time. Kagome could only laugh as Sango murmured under her breath her face flushed bright red as she gave a death glare to her, trying to ignore the monk at her side.

"Sorry Sango, you've had to have noticed."

"Hmpf," was all that Sango deemed that comment worthy.

Laughing, Kagome cradled Shippou closer to herself before yawning widely letting everyone around know that she was getting tired. Gently she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled at the tenderness and wondered how long it would last. Shaking that thought from her mind she relaxed into the warmth and let her mind wander away.

She saw with half lidded eyes the way Miroku snuck glances at Sango and how he was inching his whole hand towards her left one. She thought it was cute and wondered how long it would be before they actually admitted their feelings for each other. Her bet was that it would be soon now that the wind tunnel wasn't holding Miroku back and she smiled, hoping she was right. She saw Miroku look at her and wink, knowing that he knew what she was thinking at that moment and that he too had thought about it. She smiled at their connection, but told herself that she had to learn to block him out when she needed to and promised herself to learn how soon.

Her mind continued to wander as she worried about the others, the jewel shards, and about Naraku and the battle that would end it all. She knew the search was getting closer to being over and also that Naraku would soon make a move to get the shards that she held.

Slowly her thoughts started to become less frequent as sleep caught ahold of her; before she drifted off she whispered something so low only Inuyasha could hear.

"Tell everyone *yawn* thanks for… the feast."

Standing, Inuyasha shifted the sleeping girl so that she was more comfortable before turning to put her and Shippou to bed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh, she fell asleep Sango. She wanted everyone to know that she's grateful and had a good time." With that he walked away towards the hut the village had lent them use of.

Miroku and Sango other in disbelief, though Miroku knew more than he let on, though both wondered what had caused such a drastic change in their hanyou companion.

Inuyasha tucked Kagome into her sleeping bag with Shippou next to her; sighing he reached into his haori and drew out a silvery chain with a fang hanging from it. He slipped it over her head letting it rest against her chest.

"I hope you like it," he whispered before moving to sit near her head and against the wall keeping watch over her and her kit.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke in the morning a strange feeling against her neck, reaching for whatever it was she brought it up to her eyes and started to tear up when she saw what it was. When she looked closer at it she saw that Inuyasha had braided his strands of his hair together and attached one of his canines to it. Looking around for him she saw that he wasn't in the hut so she stood quietly and made her way out without waking her companions and let her aura search for his.<p>

Once she found him she headed in that direction fingering the necklace and trying to ponder what he could have meant by giving it to her. Once she spotted him her train of thought stopped as well as her feet, she stared in awe as she watched to sun come up and bathe him in golden light; his hair rippled with color as a breeze blew by and it took her breath away for a moment. Shaking her head she moved next to him quietly trying to sneak up on him not really thinking that it would work and held her surprise in check when it did. Without thinking she threw her arms around him and laid a kiss on his cheek before he could do anything about it.

"Thank you."

"Feh," he mumbled his face bright red.

Kagome just giggled and moved to sit next to him before resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while watching the sun move across the horizon before Kagome stood and stretched.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, 'kay?"

Inuyasha looked back to lock eyes with her and Kagome couldn't look away, there seemed to be a fire burning in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I'll be there in a bit, okay?" he stated breaking eye contact and turning back to the sunrise.

"Kay," Kagome whispered as she turned and headed back to the hut a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>They said their goodbyes to the villagers and accepted the many gifts they gave before turning to the road and getting back to jewel hunting. Kagome waved to the children that had become so close to her and hoped to herself that they would pass through this way later on.<p>

The day passed quickly for them and soon enough they were camping for the night, Inuyasha heading off to hunt and Miroku collecting firewood. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled before gathering their bathing supplies and heading to the hot spring that they had seen only moments earlier. Shippou and Kilala stayed at camp on their request wanting to make sure neither of the guys came looking for them while they were bathing.

Sighing they relaxed into the hot water letting their muscles relax and their thoughts go quiet for a while.

"So what exactly is going on between you and Inuyasha," Sango asked finally broaching the subject.

Jerking a little at the break in silence, Kagome gathered her thoughts about her and tried to put them into words.

"He told me that he wanted me only, that he only went to Kikyou to see if I was dead. I told him that I didn't know what to think or do; he said he wanted to prove it to me if I let him. I've tried Sango, I've tried to let him go, but I can't so I said yes I would let him.

"He's trying, I can see it and I am happy, for once I'm not in shadow. He said he wants me and part of me believes him."

Silence fell between the two companions as Sango let the words sink in before asking another question.

"What about the other part, what does that believe?"

"The other part believes he will betray me and destroy the happiness that I have gained." She stated every line on her face telling Sango how serious she was about that statement.

"Kagome," Sango whispered afraid of what would happen to her should her fear prove right.

"I'm okay Sango, I know what may happen and I have accepted it. It may not even happen; I'm just gonna take it one day at a time. Don't worry okay? I'll be fine." Kagome stated vehemently.

Sango opened her mouth to say something but caught the determination in Kagome's eyes and closed her mouth, swallowing the words she was going to say. They finished bathing in silence before heading back to camp to eat and then go to bed; they both knew that they would have an early start on the road in the morning and wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed in relative peace, only getting two shards in all their searching, before making their way back to Kaede's hut to rest. Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship grew stronger and closer while Miroku tried his best to get Sango's attention by behaving himself around everyone but her. Kagome laughed at his tactic even though she could tell that it was flattering to Sango even though she tried to hide what she felt towards the monk.<p>

Kagome was anxious to get home to tell her mom what had been going on while she had been gone and wondered to herself if she would be mad at how long it had been since she had made a return trip. She let that thought go once she caught sight of the village they all had grown to love and cherish.

"Hey guys, is it alright if I go ahead and head home? I want to see my family, but I also want to get back as soon as possible."

No one seemed to have a problem with it as they said their goodbyes and headed to the village themselves, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he just offered his back to her and waited until she got on before heading to the well. It didn't take long to get there and he let her off gently all the while staying silent as he watched her walk to the well.

"Well I guess I'll be back in a few days, is that alright?" Turning to him she wondered why he was so quiet before that thought faded into the background. He had gotten closer when she had been looking at the well and now his eyes bored into hers, a heat she had only seen a couple times before burning in them. Her thoughts completely stilled as his lips fell upon hers in a chaste kiss before he pulled away a fanged smirk upon those lips.

"I'll be waiting," was all he whispered before moving away from her.

Dumbstruck, all she could do was smile at him as she swung her legs over the ledge and wave as she let herself drop into the darkness before being welcomed by the times of hand.

* * *

><p>"Mama, I'm home!" She yelled as she walked into the silent house. Getting no answer she walked into the kitchen where her mother was normally cooking or cleaning and found no one; walking to the refrigerator she found a note had been held there by a magnet.<p>

'_Kagome, _

_I know that you were probably hoping that we would be here when you got back, but we've been contacted about settling an estate of a distant relative and have left to care of it. I hope you aren't too disappointed dear and know that I have a bag packed with everything you need on the table. Take a day or two to relax before you leave to head back. I'm sorry that we weren't there when you got back, but know that we send out love and hope to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Mom, Souta, and Grandpa'_

Sighing, Kagome folded the note and looked to see that there indeed was a bag on the table waiting for her to take back to the feudal era. Ignoring it for now she headed up the stairs to take a shower and then figure out what she was going to do next.

* * *

><p>Two days later she stood at the well ready to go but she hesitated, a hand creeping up to touch her lips gently a smile upon her place. She could still feel his lips on hers and it warmed her heart to think that he had initiated it on his own free will; she liked to think that there was still hope for him.<p>

Smiling she swung her legs over the edge and let herself fall into the welcoming light of the time portal anxious to see everyone again even though it had only been a couple of days.

As soon as she made it through she knew that something was wrong, it made her hair stand on edge and she let her aura go as she climbed up, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Standing next to the well she could feel a jewel shard and cursed as she felt her friends fighting on the other side of the village. Dropping her bag she waited for the demons to come knowing that they would have felt her jewel shards by now and would come to take them. The thought of jumping back into the well occurred to her a moment too late as she saw who materialized out of the trees and it had her frozen in place.

"Kohaku?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want reviews! LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM! I want to thank everyone who has so far reviewed this story and ask that you guys keep letting me know what you think. Thanks.


	7. Meeting Again

**A/N:** Well here you guys go, the seventh chapter of my baby. The long awaited meeting has come and I hope that it is to you guys' liking. As always, I do not own the cast nor the rights. And please leave a review for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>  
><strong>Meeting Again<strong>

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for a moment as the demons he had brought with him quickly surrounded the area, encircling her and him as they waited for the signal to attack. Thoughts ran through her mind on what she could do, but they were quickly put to a stop as he leapt forward, his weapon flashing through the clearing as it came closer and closer to her. She dodged it her survival instincts kicking in as they circled each other, one thinking about how to get to him and the other following the orders of the demon that held him in his clutches.<p>

She knew that if she could just get to him she might be able to get into his mind and sever the connection he had with Naraku, but looking at his chain sickle she wondered how she would even do that. They danced around each other, him attacking her as she dodged and rolled around trying to get closer but failing. In a move too quick for her to see she found the sickle buried in her side and without another thought she grabbed the chain and yanked as hard as she could catching the boy off guard as he fell into her arms.

Immediately she set up a barrier as the demons rushed forward before falling into the boys mind; it was a different experience than being connected with Miroku who had his own spiritual powers, she had to follow the power of the jewel shard to find what she was looking for. She saw the taint that ensnared his mind and allowed her power to come forth and purify it as she fought to keep the boys spirit from leaving his body. She looked through his mind and drug up every good memory of his family and sister as she could telling him without words that he had someone to live for and to not give up. Slowly she felt his soul ground itself inside his body once more, leaving the shard that had housed it for so long. Once she knew that he would be okay she pulled the shard from his back and watched as he relaxed in her arms a small smile upon his face.

Shifting him she looked at the wound in her side and cursed at how much it was bleeding; there wasn't much she could do other than have one hand on it trying to put pressure on it so she didn't bleed out. She raised her eyes to meet her shimmering barrier and the red eyes that lurked beyond it; she knew that she could only hold the barrier for so long before she grew tired or faint from blood loss. She hoped that Inuyasha and her friends would make it to her before then, she wanted to see Sango meet her brother without having to worry about having to kill him; she wanted to tell her that Kohaku was going to be okay.

Closing her eyes she reinforced her barrier as much as she was able, digging deep into her power, before slumping in exhaustion at the strain of doing everything all at once. Sinking into her thoughts she almost smacked herself when she felt the connection between her and Miroku before letting her situation travel to him. She hoped he would know what she was doing and tell the others about the predicament she was in.

* * *

><p>He knew the moment she had come back and wondered to himself why she hadn't come over to the battle yet since she would have looked for them when they didn't meet her at the well. He didn't have any more time to dwell on it when more demons swarmed from the forest and it was time to test out his new Kazanna against enemies for the first time.<p>

"Kazanna!"

He watched as the winds ripped out and around his enemies sucking them in without pain while leaving his friends untouched as they dashed in front of him attacking the dumbstruck demons. He would have laughed if not for the sudden force slam into him from the connection between him and Kagome; he knew something was keeping her and he now knew what it was.

Looking at the others he saw Inuyasha not too far away as well as Sango and knew that they had to finish these demons off fast. He was about to yell out to Inuyasha when he saw his nose lift to the air and then a feral snarl rip across his mouth and he knew that Inuyasha had scented Kagome and what was happening to her.

With a mighty yelling howl Inuyasha finished off the demons around him before taking off towards where Kagome was at; they quickly followed after him once done with their own battles wondering what they would find when they arrived.

* * *

><p>She felt the fang that rested against her chest grow warm and she almost cried in relief now that she knew Inuyasha and the others were on the way. She pulled Kohaku closer, ignoring the stinging in her side, and shrunk the barrier closer to them in order to make it last until her friends showed up.<p>

"Kagome!"

Her head jerked up at the call, but she couldn't see around her because of the demons surrounding her.

"I'm here Inuyasha! I'm surrounded!"

A loud growl was her answer as she heard him draw his sword and start to fight through the horde to get to her and her precious cargo. Smiling against the throbbing in her side she looked down to said cargo and was startled to see him awake and staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Sister?"

"You could call me that, but you'll see your real sister soon." Kagome stated smiling at him as his brow crinkled even further in confusion.

Dizziness washed over her and threatened her barriers strength as she applied more pressure to the wound in her side.

"Shit."

Movement in her lap drew her attention to Kohaku and she saw that he was trying to get up.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly staving off the darkness by concentrating on his face as he looked up at her.

"You're bleeding a lot; I need to bind it." He stated moving to sit up and tearing a piece of his shirt. Carefully he bound her wound tightly trying to make it tight enough to allow staunch the bleeding, but loose enough to allow her to breathe. Once he was done with that he grabbed his weapon before looking at her with an expectant look on his face.

"You can't fight! I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered strongly trying to appear like she had a say in the matter.

"I have to protect you as you have protected me; I have to protect my sister." He stated solemnly but the smile in his eyes betrayed the seriousness he tried to portray; she smiled back, but couldn't help but worry about his safety once he left her barrier.

"You promise to be safe?"

"I'll be fine, promise."

Nodding, Kagome waited until he was ready before she dropped her barrier before reforming it around herself and watched as he acted immediately throwing out his sickle to give himself some space to move around in. Demons began dropping left and right around him as he cleared a path to the Inu-hanyou she could hear fighting just beyond her line of sight.

"Crap," she whispered to herself wondering how Inuyasha would react once he saw the boy and told herself that she would sit him if the need arose.

"Kohaku?" Startled out of her thoughts she saw Sango frozen on the edge of clearing her boomerang resting lax in her hand as she stared at the boy she knew she could never kill.

"Sister?" He whispered before glancing back to her; she smiled at him and waved him on telling him without words that it was okay. She watched as his eyes brightened as a smile broke across his face like the rising sun searing away any hesitancy or fear he had felt, watching as they embraced she smiled to herself letting the barrier fall as she noticed the lack of battle around her.

She let her eyes close as exhaustion raced through her and barely felt it when Inuyasha came to kneel next to her.

"Kagome…" his voice was right next to her and she could hear the worry and fear thick in his voice.

"I'm still here Inuyasha, just tired." She tried to comfort him as he tenderly prodded at the bandage, but she couldn't stop the hiss that escaped her at the pain that that poke caused. Opening her eyes she smiled at tiredly at him trying not to frown when she noticed his ears were down or that his eyes were closed in what seemed to be pain.

"It's not your fault so don't even start to think that it is." She watched as his eyes shot open and darken in guilt; she sighed before grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze as the darkness that she had been feeling swarmed over her and took her away from the land of the conscious.

* * *

><p>Morning dawned clear and bright bringing with it the promise of new beginnings, she lay still but the feeling of being watched had her opening her eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back. The flashback of being in Maru's hut had her heart speeding up, but she held back the scream that wanted to be loosed and instead took a deep breath before she saw how was really above her.<p>

"Shippou, you scared me."

"Sorry mama, I was just worried."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I worried you." She told him, carefully pulling him into a hug as she felt the wound in her side stretch uncomfortably.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Why you," tickling him she reveled in his laughter letting it bring a sense of peace to her being.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked when she heard Shippou's laughter and saw that she was awake.

"I'm fine Sango, where is everyone?"

"Miroku is meditating and Inuyasha is hunting. Kohaku is still sleeping and Kaede is out in the village." At the mention of Kohaku Kagome started to get up wanting to check on him to make sure he was alright.

"You need any help?"

"I'm okay Sango, I just want to check on Kohaku." She made her way over to the sleeping boy slowly and smiled when she saw that he was curled up next to a large Kilala. Sitting next to him she let her power out to encompass him checking to make sure Naraku's stain was completely gone from him. Once she was satisfied that indeed every trace of him was destroyed she turned to Sango and gave her a wide smile.

Said woman gave her a watery smile before engulfing her in a warm hug and whispering her thanks over and over. Laughing, Kagome told her that no thanks were necessary and that she would do anything in her power to make her life better.

Done crying together they got up and started to make breakfast; well Sango cooking and Kagome talking and entertaining Shippou. Soon enough the smell of food woke Kohaku and drew Miroku back to camp; after speaking with Kohaku she was happy to see that he was fine with his memories knowing that it wasn't his own actions that had cause the death of his friends and family. Looking around for Inuyasha she noticed that he wasn't back yet and let her aura out to search for his; she found that he was on his way back and drawing back she relaxed in the company of her friends.

They stayed at Kaede's for a week, letting Kagome heal before they headed off on another jewel shard rumor; Inuyasha carried her on his back for the most part not letting her out of his sight for fear of her straining herself.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed in relative peace; Kagome and Inuyasha had started to argue again though they always made up and started to grow closer to one another.<p>

However, this night was different; Kagome had sensed a jewel shard and as usual they had gone after it, what was different was that she had been forced to fight by herself as the others were fighting themselves. She had been able to defeat the demon that had gone after her, but after the fight was over Inuyasha had blown up at her. He told her that she didn't need to fight, that he would protect her; she had yelled back that she could do as she damn well pleased since he didn't own her.

"You're gonna get yourself killed! You're not strong enough to fight!"

Kagome grew quiet, her head bowed and her hair shielding her face from view. Her body was tensed and ridged her hands fisted at her side as she shook with restrained anger just barely being leashed by her will. When she looked up her eyes glinted in the dimming light making her appear dangerous and feral which should have alerted Inuyasha as to how he had erred against her.

"I'm not strong enough to fight, eh, Inuyasha? Do you remember me defeating that demon that left those four scars on my back? No, you don't, you were with Kikyou at the time. Do you think that Kikyou is strong enough to fight? Because I know you wouldn't be yelling at her like this. I will do what I want Inuyasha; no one will tell me otherwise, got that? I am not some porcelain doll you need to coddle.

"Now I am going to go bathe and you better leave me the hell alone if you know what's good for you." Kagome whispered dangerously as she grabbed her bag and left.

"Wow, you made mama really mad; I've never heard her curse like that." Shippou whispered eyes wide as he looked to the spot she had last been seen.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed to himself as his ears laid flat against his hair.

"Shit is right my friend," Miroku agreed as he looked to where Kagome had stood.

Sango just shook her head before preparing dinner knowing that Kagome was going to take her time and that she might as well feed the boys while she was gone. Kohaku and Kilala just ignored Inuyasha's blunder and focused more on helping Sango with dinner, though Kilala was just there in case they wanted to feed her while they cooked. Everyone started to settle down around the fire waiting to see what would happen when Kagome returned.

* * *

><p>As she stalked to the slow moving river she lifted Inuyasha's necklace from around her neck and threw it to the bank not wanting to where it at the moment. Quickly she undressed and walked into the cool water letting her rage wash away with the flow of the river. She let her mind go blank as she stood in the water enjoying the peacefulness of the environment around her as it soothed her soul and frayed nerves.<p>

Eventually she sunk down into the cool water and started to wash away the remnants of battle from her skin; she got out when it got too cold to stay in any longer and dressed quickly. She grabbed the necklace from the bank and shoved it into her bag not wanting to put it back on until she felt like it wasn't a collar Inuyasha had given her.

Still angry, she headed back to camp not wanting to see Inuyasha but knowing that she had to face him sooner or later.

"Kags..." Inuyasha started as she walked back into camp, but a glare stopped him from saying anything else past that.

She thanked Sango as she was handed a bowl of food and began to eat completely ignoring the sulking hanyou. With the sun set they all settled down for the night letting sleep take them away and replenishing the energy they had used in the battle earlier.

She felt as each one of her friends fell asleep one after the other; she even felt Inuyasha struggle to stay awake but he failed and fell into a deep, healing sleep. Sighing, she turned onto her back, not able to sleep for one reason or another. Quietly she got up deciding a walk would help clear her mind; looking back to her friends she put a barrier around them just in case of anything happening before turning and heading into the woods.

She walked from camp silently disappearing into the night where she could forget who she was for a while. The stress of the journey and responsibility hung heavily over her as she moved through the dark forest. The moon hung full in the sky as the rays broke through the tree branches.

Stumbling, she found herself in a vast field of long grass that swayed back and forth in the soft breeze. As the grasses rippled, the moons rays caused it to shift colors changing them every time the wind moved through them. She stared in awe at the beauty in front of her before moving slowly into the grassed before her. She closed her eyes and let her feet carry her as her hands trailed over the top of the grass, tickling her hand. She laughed softly in delight as she started to hear the music that was being played by the wilds around her.

The serenity of nature was calming her soul and finally the little miko was able to relax. Her steps fell softly on the dried grass beneath her feet as her powers started to swell around her as she continued to walk. Peace had settled about her being as she walked and her powers were slowly coming to the surface to protect her and contribute to the music already around her. They flowed lazily about her, causing her hair to sway slightly as well as rippling the grasses about her more.

Slowly, she came to a stop near what she thought to be the middle of the field. Cautiously she opened her eyes and what she saw before her took her breath away.

There, in the dead center of the clearing, was a creature of absolute beauty; its fur gleamed the purest of white in the moonlight causing its markings to seem almost illuminated against it. Its eyes were closed and its body language was one of absolute peace; the only thing that marred the picture was the missing left leg.

Noticing this, she physically stiffened, knowing now who the creature was and what he would do to her when he noticed her presence. She started to back up slowly when she noticed that the peaceful face was one of discomfort now; as she watched his face grew more and more troubled and a slight keening sound was heard from him. Instead of leaving now, she moved forward, closer to his side.

"_What do you want, little miko?" _Sesshomaru asked as he cracked one of his blood red eyes open to look at her.

Startled that she could understand his beast and that he hadn't just outright eaten her or something; it took her a moment to respond.

"You're in pain; why?" She asked.

"_It is none of your concern, miko; leave me be._"

She watched as a spasm shook his body forcing him to lie down; she ignored his command to leave and moved closer to him. A slight growl of warning was heard as he watched her, but she ignored him and moved over to the left side of him. There she saw what was causing him so much pain; it seemed to her that his left arm was attempting to regenerate, but it was going poorly at the moment.

Her miko powers were still stirring around her, urging her to heal the one that was in pain, and she moved forward to do so.

"_Miko," _he warned as he turned his head to look at her, teeth bared.

She only looked at him as her hands began to glow a soft pink in the night; he watched, wary, as she moved over to his left shoulder. Delicately, her hands moved across his fur, spreading warmth through him and easing his pain. He rested his head on his only paw, his eyes trained on her as she worked on restoring his arm.

Her hair swayed slightly about her as her hands moved over his shoulder, tiny shocks of power flew through him as her hands continued to distribute her power over his skin. Her eyes had become clouded by her power; she had retreated insider herself to a place where she could be in total control.

He stared in slight amazement as his pain was almost nonexistent now; slowly he let his eyes drift close as he allowed this one moment to enjoy the feeling of her soft touches on his fur. Against his will, a soft growl started issuing from his throat as he enjoyed her ministrations. With his eyes closed he didn't see the smile that graced her lips as she continued with her work.

A heavy sigh had him opening his eyes to look at the one that had restored his arm; she stood wearily next to him, everything about her betraying her exhaustion; though the smile on her face had yet to fade as she gazed at her work. He turned his eyes from her to look at his new left arm and grinned slightly at what he saw.

He stood slowly, getting used to the feeling of having his arm back, before he moved on to walking. He tested his arms ability when he moved on to a faster gate and found that his arm was as good as his old one.

To his right, he could hear the miko struggle to stay standing, he knew of her exhaustion and moved back to her. By the time he got there, she was sitting tiredly, her eyes almost completely closed. Sighing to himself, he knew that she would not be able to make it back to her camp, and that if he left a youkai could come and kill her. If that happened, he would be blamed because his scent was all over this clearing and then he would have to deal with that hanyou brother of his.

Deciding to save himself some trouble, he lay next to the half-asleep miko and pulled her in between his two paws; nudging her closer to his body for warmth with his nose.

"Hehe, that tickles Sesshy," said miko whispered as she tried to push the wet nose away from her as she curled up next to him.

"_Go to sleep miko,"_ he barked angrily, not liking the new nickname, but not doing anything about it as he knew she was too tired to think of what she had said. Letting himself relax, they both fell asleep to the music that nature provided for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE SESSHY IN THE FUTURE!


	8. The Laughter of Children

**A/N: **I do not own the cast or the rights to them.

Now that that is out of the way I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope that the trend continues with each chapter that I add. Also, I've already written most of the story and now I am typing it up, but with you guys wanting more Sesshomaru, I've actually seen my story evolve from what it was originally and I must say that I like it better now because of it. So here is the eighth chapter and I hope that you enjoy it because the next one or the one afterwards is going to cause a drastic change for the group, so let me know what you think and I will be sure to get it up as soon as possible. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>  
><strong>The Laughter of Children<strong>

* * *

><p>The twittering of birds had Kagome stretching and looking around. A squeak of surprise made it passed her lips as she noticed that she was back in her sleeping bag. Looking around, she noticed that a piece of parchment was left next to her pillow; she opened it slowly and read what was inside.<p>

"_Tell no one what occurred last night, Kagome_."

She smiled at the note knowing that by writing her name he was showing her that he respected her and that he acknowledged her as an equal. She folded the note up and slid it into the bottle that held the jewel shards, hiding that beneath her shirt, before she got up to make breakfast. Soon enough everyone was awake and eating the ramen that Kagome had prepared before they packed up and started on their way once more.

She was happy to see that Kohaku was getting more relaxed with the group than he had been in the earlier weeks; it was hard for him to fit in first, but after getting comfortable with Shippou everything else fell into place for him. She giggled to herself when Shippou played a trick on said boy before taking off running getting Kohaku to chase after him as he squealed in fake terror. Sango's eyes met hers and in them she could see gratitude and all the sadness was gone, nodding her head she smiled at her before her attention was taken elsewhere.

She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since the night before and knew that he was sorry and that he had only been worried about her, but she couldn't let him treat her like she would break at any moment, she was stronger than that. Sighing heavily, she knew that she needed to talk to him, but she didn't know how to go about it and broach the subject. Deciding that she wasn't going to let it bother her right now she joined in on the kids fun chasing both of them as they tried to get away and soon enough the whole group was involved, even Inuyasha, well when Shippou almost set his hair on fire he started to chase after him. Eventually the fun came to an end when the kids' stomachs started to growl from hunger, which caused everyone to laugh and decide to rest in the shade while Kagome and Sango made a quick lunch.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-nee-chan!"<p>

Startled, Kagome whipped around at the sound of her name and barely caught the exuberant girl in her arms as she came barreling at her. Seeing the small child hugging her and hearing Inuyasha growling behind her she knew who was here and she could only wonder why.

"Well hello Rin, it's been a long time." Smiling at the grinning child she looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, the demon she had last seen two weeks ago. A slight nod acknowledged their last encounter before he glanced at his ward and then back to her.

It took only a moment before she understood the silent question in his eyes and she smiled widely as she nodded before speaking.

"Of course I will watch Rin, how long are you going to be gone?" She ignored the confused and surprised looks from her friends as well as the yelling hanyou that was throwing a tantrum behind her.

"Sit," it didn't quite put an end to his ranting but at least she could hear Sesshomaru when he answered her.

"A week." She nodded her head at the answer before turning to Rin and bending down to her level.

"Rin, Sesshomaru needs to leave for a bit, would you like to stay with me and the others while he's gone?"

"Of course Kagome-nee-chan!"

"I'm glad Rin, now go say bye to Sesshomaru and wish him a safe trip alright." She whispered as she glanced at the still Taiyoukai. Beaming Rin spun in place before running straight at Sesshomaru and wrapping her arms around her idols leg; amazing everyone there he laid a hand on her head and Kagome could see his eyes soften before he sent her back over.

"See you in a week Sesshomaru," Kagome stated holding Rin's hand as Sesshomaru nodded once before turning and disappearing into the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME? WHY ARE…"

"SIT! That's what you get for cursing in front of the children and my reasons are my own, no need to get your panties in a bunch!" Ignoring the sputtering hanyou, she led Rin over to Shippou and Kohaku and watched as they got reacquainted with each other. Rin was overly joyed to find out that Kohaku was now released from Naraku's hold and before anyone could blink they were all engaged in a game of tag.

Glancing at Sango, Kagome could see tears glistening in her eyes as the sound of Kohaku's laughter rang through the air along with Rin's and Shippou's. It made her happy to see Sango happy that her brother wasn't lost in his memories or in guilt for what he had been forced to do and that he was able to play and be a kid for once.

A soft smile played on her lips before she turned to the crater and waited to see when Inuyasha would drag himself out of it. She would try to listen to him calmly this time around, but if he started spouting nonsense (like she thought he always did when angry) then she would MAKE sure he listened to her and her reasons.

"You ready to talk calmly Inuyasha?"

Mumbling he drug himself from the hole and stood in front of her sulking like he never had before; she held in a giggle at his antics before calming herself and waiting to see if he would say anything. When nothing came forth she heaved a huge sigh before moving forward to his side and took his hand in his squeezing it to make sure he was paying attention to what she was going to say.

"Look, I said yes for a couple different reasons even though I know you didn't want your brother anywhere near here. One: he was already here and I didn't want you two to fight in front of Rin. Two: He brought Rin with him which meant that he wasn't here for your sword anyways. Three: Shippou and Kohaku should have the opportunity to play with as many kids as they can; Rin needs it too, whens the last time you think she got to be a kid and play with another child? And last but not least number four: He made no threatening gesture to you or any of the others that I could see and he wouldn't have come to us unless what he needed to do was highly important and also dangerous. He wouldn't have wanted Rin to tag along with the possibility of getting hurt."

She watched with an amused glint in her eye as Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out something to say, but coming up with nothing. Scowling he closed his mouth and refused to say anything; Kagome just sighed, gave his hand one last squeeze, before moving to set up camp deciding that going any further today would just be a waste of time.

* * *

><p>"Where is that prick bastard brother of mine?" Inuyasha whined as a week and a half came and went and still Rin was with them, no Sesshomaru to be found.<p>

"Quiet Inuyasha, I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama just got delayed," Miroku stated as he helped serve out dinner to his companions gathered around the camp.

"Feh," was all that Inuyasha deemed that statement worth.

Kagome stayed quiet keeping her thoughts to herself as she soothed the worried Rin and told her that Sesshomaru would be back soon and that he hadn't abandoned her. She helped the kids make a fort between two trees using some blankets she had as well as her sleeping bag for bedding. She looked on with soft eyes as they told stories to each other before they drifted off to sleep each one trying to be the last to do so.

It wasn't until late in the night that Kagome felt it, the deep rumbling howl of a beast in pain; she sat straight up in her makeshift bed and looked around, wondering where it had come from. She saw that the others had awakened as well except for the children; without a thought she threw a soundproof barrier around them not wanting them to wake up should something happen. Standing she let her aura escape her as she felt Miroku do the same as he came to her side; she could feel his power working with hers and she smiled for a moment before it was whisked away by what she found.

She saw Inuyasha perk at some scent and she knew without saying a word that he now knew what was going on and what to expect. However, they didn't expect what they saw next no matter what she thought.

* * *

><p>He knew that he was in pain, like none he had felt before, and screamed at himself for falling prey to Naraku's trick as he was distracted from his original quest. The cunning spider had attacked as he traveled in his true form sending a puppet to fight him while small insect like bug demons swarmed around him, tearing into his flesh like butter. He had defeated the puppet, but the small demons were harder to kill as they were faster and much smaller than him; he also found that he was unable to shift back because of the poison they injected as they cut into him.<p>

Roaring in frustration he struck wildly around him destroying some of the pests, but it seemed to make no difference as pain filled his mind. Another howl and he was lost to his demon, the sensible part of himself locked away, as he thrashed around trying to rid himself of the stinging, burning sensation that covered him.

His demon remembered the soft caress and soothing sensation of having his arm restored and lifting his nose to locate the scent of the one that had healed him he rushed forward. The demon insects followed him, attacking him as he ran and trailing behind him like a huge twisting cloud.

'_Miko…Kagome.' _His beast whispered agony coursing through him in waves.

* * *

><p>The sight before her caused the breath she had to rush out her lungs as she watched to great Inuyoukai crash to the ground before them panting and twitching wildly on the ground. His eyes rolled in his head as he continued to try to fight the insects off, but his movements began to slow and become lethargic.<p>

"INUYASHA HELP HIM!" Kagome screamed as she herself ran forward wanting to destroy the insects but knowing that she needed every bit of power she had to heal and help the demon before her. She almost sighed in relief when everyone swung into action and the demon bugs were either clawed to pieces, smashed, or sucked into the wind void.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered trying to get close to him fearing that if he didn't recognize her he might end up hurting her instead. She was surprised when his eyes rolled to where she stood and locked on her; what surprised her most was an almost silent pitiful whine escaping him as she laid a hand on his muzzle. She knew that he wasn't in his right mind, but it warmed her heart that he trusted her enough to seek her out to help him when he was in need.

"Why are you helping the bastard?"

Whipping around she leveled the angriest most outraged glare she had in her arsenal and watched as Inuyasha cowered before her.

"Inuyasha, I don't want Rin to wake up and see that her parent like figure is dead. Do you want to tell her what happened and hold her as she cries? Now do something useful and see if any more of those things are around while I tend to him. Please?" She asked knowing that he was just jealous of how close she was to another male and she had to hold in a sigh at the thought that he would never get over his jealously.

"Feh," he ears had laid flat at the thought of holding a crying child when he hated tears; he headed into the night and away from any chance of dealing with Rin should the event actually come to pass.

"Sango, can you make some tea for me please? I have a feeling that I'm going to need it. Miroku will you keep Inuyasha occupied when he comes back, I don't want him hovering."

She barely acknowledged them when they nodded to her, her entire being focused on the demon before her and how he twitched underneath her hand. Raising her eyes she took in his wounds and categorized which ones she needed to tend to first and which could wait; the most pressing matter was getting the poison out of his blood stream. She could feel it coursing through him like she had felt in Kohaku and Miroku, though this was more potent and it was working fast.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered as she locked her eyes with his once more and when they closed she knew that was his way of saying yes. Taking a deep breath she began to let her power flow out of her to surround him; she felt his own rise to meet her and to her surprise it didn't fight her. She let her conscious flow with her power once more as it entered his body and into his veins purifying the poison that was threatening to destroy him.

With a gasp of breath she returned to her body happy to see that Sesshomaru looked more relaxed now that he wasn't in dire need of healing. She watched as some of the minor wounds even began to heal before her eyes as she ran her hand along his muzzle to a wound that gaped below his right eye. Pushing forth her power she knitted the flesh back together so that only an angry red line remained.

Methodically she made her way around him healing what wounds she deemed were the worst before helping the smaller ones on their way. Exhausted she sank to the ground sitting on her legs as she looked at the demon before her, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You feeling any better Sesshomaru?" She asked as she felt Inuyasha draw closer to her.

He cracked one eye open to stare at her and in it she could see gratitude shinning as well as relief for not being in pain anymore. She smiled at him, touched his muzzle one more, then gathered her strength to stand and made her way over to her bedding. She spared a grateful smile to Sango as she was handed a hot cup of tea and she took her time drinking it, letting it sooth her nerves and soul.

She leaned against Inuyasha when he came to sit next to her and smiled when he put an arm around her waist and drew her closer. Setting the cup of tea next to her she snuggled into his side drawing comfort from him and relaxing in his body heat as she let her eyes close.

Hearing something moving she opened her eyes slightly and was frozen as she met those of Sesshomaru's and saw the burning heat in them as he looked at her. She watched as he drew his power to him and shifted back to his humanoid form coming to sit near the fire all the while never breaking his gaze from hers. Kagome could feel Inuyasha stiffen next to her and begin to growl so her heart hammering in her chest she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the exhaustion that she had been fighting back.

Sango had watched with amazed eyes as Sesshomaru reacted to Kagome being near Inuyasha in a way that she thought she would never see. His gaze never left hers and even when she fell asleep he kept looking at her regardless of the growling hanyou at her side; if Sango didn't know better she would have thought that the great Taiyoukai was jealous of Inuyasha. Looking at Miroku she was glad to see that he saw what she did and that he was just as confused by it and maybe a little frightened of what it could mean for their dear friend.

Shaking her head she lay back down and decided that she needed to sleep before she let her thoughts stray too much and keep her awake. Dropping to sleep quickly she didn't see Miroku do the same nor the looks that passed between the half-brothers.

* * *

><p>They stood across from each other and Kagome knew without words that he was grateful to her for healing him as well as not mentioning it to his ward. She smiled and nodded watching as he turned towards the woods preparing to depart from her group.<p>

"Goodbye Sesshomaru stay safe." Looking at the girl by her side she knelt down pulling her into a hug before whispering in her ear, "Rin I want you to look out for him okay and I want you to know that you are welcome to come back anytime you want."

"Rin will Kagome-nee-chan and thank you!" Smiling she ran after her idol and without a backwards glance they were gone.

"Good Riddance!"

"Really Inuyasha," glaring at him she wished that he could just get over whatever it was about Sesshomaru that rubbed him the wrong way. She ignored as he scowled next to her instead focusing her power to see if there was any jewel shards around, when she couldn't find any she turned to her scowling hanyou and knew what she said next wouldn't make his mood any better.

"I can't sense anything around here Inuyasha; I think we should head back to Kaede's until we can get a rumor or something."

"Feh," he knew better than to argue with her today, he could tell that her temper was only held back by a mere thread with the little rest she had gotten in the past couple days.

Surprised with his lack of argument Kagome decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and started to pack up camp with the help of the others. Within half an hour they were on their way back to Kaede's everyone strangely quiet; Kagome slowly made her way over to Sango as an idea popped into her head as to how to make everyone lighten up a little.

"Psst… Sango."

"Why are you whispering Kagome?"

"Keep your voice down Sango, I have an idea to make the kids laugh, but I have a question for you first."

"Okay, what is it?" Sango whispered moving closer to Kagome.

"You remember the plant that you picked up a while ago, the one that Kilala freaked out about?"

"Yes I still have it why?" She drew it out of the pocket she had been keeping it in, wondering what Kagome wanted with it.

"Well, I was thinking that it might be the time to play a prank on our dear monk and hanyou, what do you think?" She whispered drawing even closer to Sango so that said hanyou wouldn't overhear her plan. They looked at each other and matching evil smiles crossed their faces as Sango caught on to what Kagome planned to do.

"Okay, so I want you to crush the plant into paste as much as you can; I will put a barrier around it so that Kilala doesn't smell it alright?" Sango nodded as they began and soon enough it was done and now all they had to do was get it on their boys in order for it to work.

"Okay, give me half of it. I'll keep the barriers on it until we get it on them, that part will be up to you just let me know you've done it if I don't see you do it."

Their plan was pretty much set all they needed to do was actually get the catnip onto the boys and Kagome knew exactly how she was going to complete her part of it. Getting closer to Inuyasha she managed a convincing stumble forcing Inuyasha to catch her, when he was distracted by yelling at her, she subtly rubbed her hands across his chest the barrier blocking his sense of smell.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she stated smiling at him as she just ignored all the yelling he was doing and watched as he stopped completely confused before shrugging and moving on.

Looking over to Sango she had to hold in her laughter at the tactic she was using on the perverted monk. Sango was walking in front of him now and was noticeably swinging her hips playing on the pervert to come out and try to touch her; she didn't have to wait long. Sango swung around and smacked him coating his face in the catnip paste and without a word Kagome dropped the barriers as their eyes turned to the now dead still Kilala.

With a fiery blaze Kilala shifted to her larger form and turned slightly crazed eyes to unsuspecting monk and hanyou.

"Shippou, Kohaku, watch." Kagome whispered as her and Sango stopped walking to see what Kilala would do next; the two boys exchanged looks before moving closer to them in order to see what was going on.

The boys walked on, unaware of the now stalking cat that moved behind them; Kilala slunk closer and closer to the ground as her tails twitched wildly behind her. Shaking her butt for a moment she pounced on the unsuspecting monk causing a yell to escape him before she started licking and nipping him trying to get to the source of the smell that she loved so much.

The watching group had to put hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter as Inuyasha, amazingly, kept moving completely oblivious as to what was going on behind him. Kilala raised her head as she caught another whiff of catnip coming from Inuyasha and grabbing Miroku's clothing in her mouth she drug him with her as she started to stalk the hanyou. By now the girls were on the ground rolling in laughter as they watched Kilala tackle Inuyasha with Mirokus still in her mouth. She pinned them both beneath her as she rolled her face on them and continued her licking and nipping as Miroku tried to break free and Inuyasha cursed violently as he tried to push her off all the while she was purring like there was no tomorrow.

Kohaku and Shippou giggled before it turned into full blown laughter that brought even bigger smiles to Sango and Kagome as they laughed with them. The laughter of children brought a peace to the group that they hadn't felt in a while and when everyone calmed down they continued on, the echo of laughter still around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you found this chapter amusing. Also, I hope you caught on to the subtle hint that Sesshomaru may be interested in our dear Miko and that she doesn't know how to react to that fact. As always read and review and you will be rewarded with another chapter. :]


	9. Echoes of the Past

**A/N: **Do not own cast or anything.

This chapter almost kicked my ass, but I got it up for you guys. It's coming, the change is near. *evil laugh* Hope you guys enjoy it and as always read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>  
><strong>Echoes of the Past<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was glad for the break that they were taking from hunting shards because she had been thinking of what to do with how she was stuck between two worlds. Gathering her courage about her she headed off to the well knowing what she was about to do would be the hardest thing she had ever done. She told the others that she wouldn't be gone long and with a final wave she disappeared into the woods on the familiar path that led home.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing at the well she ran her hand over it lovingly, sad that it had come to this; she held back her tears as she sealed the well knowing that she may or may not ever step foot into it again. It was the price she had to pay with Naraku still loose; she didn't want him to get into the well and into the future. She had told her mom what she wanted to do and was surprised when her mother just hugged her and helped pack an extra two bags for her to bring with. She was pulled from school with surprisingly little resistance and with a heavy heart she and her family took what seemed to be the last walk to the well together and done with goodbyes Kagome slipped into the past her tears falling and swirling away from her.<p>

That had been an hour ago; now she stood in the clearing of the well and felt as the magic of it went into a hibernation so deep that she had to look hard to even feel it. She prayed that she would be able to go back when her quest was completed and everything had settled down. A smile crossed her face at the thought that maybe Inuyasha would be with her and that it was to tell her mother that she was going to stay with him to have a life together.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she grabbed the bags by her feet and hefted them to her shoulder before making her way to the village. A flash of red and white had her frozen for a moment as she looked around to see what it could have been, she couldn't sense anything so she started moving keeping her senses alert to anything that could jump out at her.

Making her way out of the forest she paused and looked back her heart stopping as she caught a glimpse of a soul stealer heading further into the shadows of the trees. Without a thought she made her way quicker to the village wanting to see if Inuyasha was still there or if he had abandoned her for the one he said he had let go. She was too frightened to use her power to track him and when she almost burst into the hut she felt foolish when she saw everyone sitting around the fire looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to show you guys what I got for each of you." She tried to cover up her flounder and everyone seemed to buy it except for Kaede; they locked eyes and Kaede just shook her head and gave her an understanding look.

"So why did you bring so much stuff back this time Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked at the three bags her friend was digging through.

Pausing in her search Kagome closed her eyes in slight sadness before she took a deep breath and answered her friend's question.

"I sealed the well."

Silence fell over the hut as everyone stared at the girl before them as she held her sadness at bay as well as her tears.

"Why Kagome?" Miroku asked for the benefit of everyone around them even though he knew why she had done it since she had opened up their bond so that someone knew the extent of what she had done for her family as well as for them.

"I didn't want Naraku to find out that I can travel through the well; if could have found a way through my family would have been in danger. There are other reasons, but I mainly didn't think it was fair to keep going back and forth between these two worlds." She took another shuddering breath and began her search once more ignoring the glances they were throwing each other.

Inuyasha was fairly quiet at her announcement seemingly lost in his thoughts about what it could mean for her to not have to go home anymore.

The rest of the day passed in relative peace and night came quickly, ushering everyone to sleep so that a new day could begin anew.

* * *

><p>Kagome adjusted to living in the Feudal Era quickly, she no longer wore any of her modern attire except for her undergarments and mostly wore the outfit that Omnimaru had given her so long ago.<p>

It had been three weeks since she had sealed the well and even longer since she had seen Rin or Sesshomaru; she wondered if they were doing alright as she walked through the forest staying close to the god tree and the well. She knew that they were probably alright and tucking those thoughts away she went back to thinking about how she was fitting into the era she had stranded herself in.

'_Stranded is the wrong word, maybe stuck, regardless it's still odd to know that this is where I will be for a long time.' _

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't sense the demon near her until it was almost on top of her, as soon as she did however she threw up a barrier only to take it down a moment later when she saw who it was.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed unconsciously checking him over to make sure he was alright and relaxed with nothing seemed to be wrong. She couldn't understand why she cared so much about his well-being, but chalked it up to her considering him a friend whether he wanted to be or not.

"Miko," he acknowledged as he stared at her. Becoming uncomfortable with his gaze she looked away and moved to sit on a root of one of the trees they stood under.

"Would you care to sit with me Sesshomaru and tell me why you are here?" She asked politely as she made herself comfortable and waited to see what he did. She was surprised when he came and sat next to her reminding her of their encounter many months ago under the light of the moon when she had first come back to her friends. Rubbing her leg she noticed that her limp had become really less pronounced than it had been back then, almost to the point that she forgot she had it. Smiling she didn't let the silence get to her and instead waited patiently to see what he was going to say, completely at ease in his company.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why I helped you with your arm, or when I healed you weeks ago when you showed up in camp? Or why did I agree to watch Rin? Which of those are you asking about Sesshomaru?" She answered him knowing that it was probably a whole combination of things he wanted to know about.

"Why do you care about this Sesshomaru?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected question before she turned her eyes to meet the smoldering confused eyes of the Taiyoukai. Clearing her throat she tried to find out why indeed she cared for him and decided that it wasn't something she could think about, but instead something that just needed to be said.

"I care for many reasons Sesshomaru; I care because you have a little girl that loves you as she would her own father and that looks up to you. I care because I feel partly at fault for the loss of your arm and since it was in my power to return it to you when you were in pain I did; I will not be stingy with my abilities if I can help others. I care because for a while now I have noticed that you haven't been seeking Inuyasha's sword and instead when you fight you seem to be trying to teach him in the only way you know how. I know that there is more to you than meets the eye Sesshomaru.

"When you came into camp that one night injured and bleeding something in me had to help you; I couldn't let you suffer knowing that I could help and I know that you wouldn't have come to camp if you could have defeated those demons on your own. You sought us out to help you and that shows trust that I don't think I've seen you place in anyone ever. I care because of everything that I have seen I consider you a friend Sesshomaru whether I am one to you it doesn't matter, you are my friend and you have my trust." She smiled shyly as she looked at him hiding her laughter as she saw the almost astounded look that he had on his face before it was quickly hidden once more.

"I would like to have a 'friend' as you call it." He stated looking at her and seeing her reaction.

Laughing she smiled widely happy to know that she was probably the first friend he had ever had and honored to know that he thought so highly about her.

"I'm honored to be your friend Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he acknowledge clearly uncomfortable with the show of trust he was not used to exhibiting.

"So how is Rin?" She asked knowing that a topic change would be the best thing for now.

"She is well; she wants to know if it would be alright to come visit in a few days."

"Of course she is welcome as well as you are; let her know that I have a gift for her when she gets here."

He nodded and silence fell over them again for a while before Kagome stood noticing that it was starting to get dark and that she should probably get going before Inuyasha came looking for her.

"I should get going Sesshomaru otherwise Inuyasha will come looking and that always makes him agitated. I expect to see you and Rin in a few days then, right?" She watched him nod before she continued, "Then I bade you goodnight; see you in a few days!" She waved before disappearing into the trees not noticing how his eyes followed her every move or the words he whispered.

"Goodnight Kagome."

* * *

><p>They were only a two day walk from Kaede's before Kagome sensed Sesshomaru getting close to them and it was then that she decided to let the others know that Rin was coming for a visit.<p>

"Hey Inuyasha, can we take a break?"

"We don't need to take a break, we haven't gotten that far today!" Inuyasha whined as he kept walking expecting her to follow.

"Inuyasha," she warned setting her bag down before beginning to look through it once more.

"Feh."

"Oh yeah by the way, Rin is going to be here soon for a visit so be nice to Sesshomaru when you see him or I'll 'it' you so hard you won't be able to get up until morning." She smiled up at him through her bangs watching as he opened and then closed his mouth at her threat.

"Kagome-nee-chan! Rin's here!" Smiling as the little girl ran over to her Kagome was glad to see that Inuyasha held his tongue and even managed a curt nod to Sesshomaru before he went to sulk underneath a tree. She giggled to herself when Sesshomaru turned to her eyebrows raised and all she could do was shrug her shoulders before she paid attention to Rin.

"Rin, I got you something when I was home last time, do you want it?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay Rin, I want you to close your eyes and only open them when I tell you too, okay?" Seeing the girl nod her head vigorously hands covering her eyes she laughed and drew out the gift from her bag.

Holding it in front of her she waited a bit longer before sighing and telling Rin that she could open her eyes. She watched as Rin uncovered her eyes and squeal when she saw the bright pink mini backpack held out in front of her.

"Open it Rin, it's yours."

Wide eyes looked up at her as she gingerly took the bag before looking down and opening it wanting to know what was inside of it as soon as possible. If it was possible her eyes widened further and setting the bag on the ground she pulled out a princess coloring book and some crayons.

"Thank you Kagome-nee-chan! Rin really likes it!" Giving the miko a hug she then gathered up her presents and ran to show Sesshomaru what she had been given. Kagome watched for a moment before deciding that since they were stopped then they might as well have lunch and began to gather firewood so that she could cook.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soon Inuyasha, all will come crashing down around you and there will be nothing you can do to stop it or me. I will watch as you fall and all that you have ever wanted will become mine." <em> A shrouded figure laughed in the dark as he sent a small mirror baring child away from him.

* * *

><p>A chill ran down Kagome's spine as the world seemed to darken and warp around her for a moment before everything sprang back to the way it was supposed to be. Warily she looked around not noticing how everyone had grown quiet and was now watching her. She got up to walk a ways away from camp and continued to look around as if she could pinpoint where the chill had come from as well as the feeling of unease.<p>

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he came up beside her ears perked and senses on alert for anything that might show up.

"Nothing, I just had a strange feeling for a moment; it's gone now." She stated brightly at him trying to hide the growing unease in her heart as she turned back to her friends and continued to make lunch though he knew she was uneasy with whatever she had felt.

They had settled down for the night and Kagome was surprised at how well Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were behaving around with each other, but she knew that it could change at any moment. Saying her goodnights to everyone she cuddled up with Shippou and Rin when she came over and quickly drifted off to sleep happy to have everyone together in one place.

Soon after everyone followed her except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; they stared at each other, barely restrained dislike for one another in their eyes. They looked away from each other when a soul stealer came into camp and twisted around Inuyasha before heading back into the trees that were around them. Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother stiffened and he could see the struggle to follow it wage war in his mind, but he stayed put earning a bit or respect from him, but only a bit.

* * *

><p>They continued on their way the next day with a couple of new companions including Jaken and Ah Un who had shown up sometime the night before. It was relatively peaceful aside from the growls that the brothers threw each other but for some reason Kagome couldn't throw off the feeling that something was coming, that something was going to happen. It was a feeling that followed her all day and didn't leave her even when she went to sleep and the others had started to notice that she had been feeling uneasy all day, but they couldn't figure out why and soon they too fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good they are getting closer. Kagura, Kanna prepare to leave."<em>

"_Yes Master Naraku," _they whispered together, one wanting him to fail and the other not wanting or feeling anything at all.

* * *

><p>Waking the next morning Kagome almost cried at the intense feeling of dread that filled her and she knew that something was going to happen that would change how things were. She tried to act normally around her friends, but it was hard when she knew that something was coming and they didn't. She knew that she could tell them, but she couldn't find the words to explain what she was feeling and didn't want to worry them needlessly.<p>

She ignored the stares of both dog demons as she moved around camp making breakfast and keeping the children entertained as well as herself. It wasn't long before everyone was fed and packed up, ready to head out to continue their quest. Kagome played with the children as they walked and talked to everyone at one point or another, even Sesshomaru, much to Inuyasha's displeasure and it seemed that whatever had been bothering her had been tossed to the background.

As the sun drew higher in the sky, the group stopped for lunch and that was when Kagome felt it again, a rising darkness that was threatening to overwhelm her. Drawing away from the group for a bit she took Shippou with her wanting to talk to him as privately as she could before whatever was coming arrived. Sitting she drew Shippou into her lap and cuddled him a moment, surprised that he was staying still and quiet, but told herself that he probably knew that something was wrong. As subtly as she could she put up a sound proof barrier before she looked to Shippou and saw him looking worriedly at her.

"Are you okay mama?" Smiling slightly at the question she ran her fingers through his hair as she thought.

"I'm okay Shippou, but I need you to promise me something alright?" He nodded waiting quietly for what she wanted him to promise.

"I want you to promise that if a woman named Omnimaru shows up that you will go with her no matter what alright?" She whispered before taking off her necklace and putting it around Shippous neck before tucking it under his shirt, "Please keep this safe for me alright Shippou?"

"I promise mama, but I don't like the feeling I'm getting from you." He stated honestly as he hugged her closer to him and buried his face in her shirt.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I really am, but something is coming and I wanted to make sure I kept you safe."

"I want you to promise me something," he looked up at her tears shimmering in his eyes but he held them back stubbornly.

"What?"

"I want you to promise to be safe and to not leave me."

"I'll try my best, I promise," she told him honestly and hugged him to her for a moment longer before she dropped the barrier and stood to make her way back to the others. It was then that she felt it, a burning evil coming from her right and when she glanced there she saw a moving mass of darkness on the horizon. Heart pounding in her throat she turned back to the others and a glance from Miroku and Sesshomaru let her know that they felt it too and that they were going to watch out for any attacks. She watched as Inuyasha grow agitated with the atmosphere around them before he too looked and saw the pending attack heading towards them.

She ate little, giving the rest to Shippou since he was a growing boy before walking to a hill a little ways away to watch as the darkness drew nearer. Standing there her breath caught in her throat when the pull of the shards slammed into her and she knew between one breath and the next that it was Naraku that was coming towards them.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked as he came to stand next to her looking in the direction she was.

"Naraku is coming Miroku."

Said monk laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he watched with her the approach of their most hated enemy and knew that they time had come. Kagome smiled at him before turning to go tell the others what was going on and to gather their things together. As she turned Miroku's hand tightened as he searched for something that lay hidden in her eyes.

"What are you hiding Kagome?" She only smiled at him and squeezed his hand before continuing her trek back to the others, leaving the question unanswered. He smiled sadly as she left him before turning his gaze back to the horizon, clenching the hand that no longer caused him fear or pain and thinking that he would protect all he loved. He took Sango's hand in his when she came to stand by him and together they watched as their destiny approached.

* * *

><p>AN: All done! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I get 30 or so reviews. I think that my loyal fans can do that. I want to thank those loyal fans for all the reviews and inspiration you guys have given me!


	10. History Repeats

**A/N:** So I was trying to hold out until I got thirty reviews, but I couldn't do it. This chapter has been begging me to be submitted and who am I to deny it? As always I do not own the cast nor the rights to Inuyasha. Please, please review for this one as I AM going to wait until I get 35 reviews to post the next chapter. I know you guys can do it, so do it for me! Without further ado:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>  
><strong>History Repeats<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome quickly packed up the camp with the help of the children and sending a look towards Sesshomaru she was relieved when he ordered Jaken to protect the children with his life.<p>

"I want you to protect Rin, okay Shippou?" She whispered to her kit as her heart quickened with the approach of their enemy. She watched as he nodded seriously as he gave her a hug before moving to take Rin's hand and head towards the imp and dragon that waited for them. Turning, she saw Kohaku looking torn between standing next to his sister or going with Rin and Shippou.

"Kohaku?"

Said boy turned to her and smiled grimly and she knew he was remembering all the things that Naraku had made him do, but with more strength than she had ever seen, he turned his back to Naraku and went to stand with Rin and Shippou, his sickle held loosely but ready in his hand. He nodded at Kagome before he too took Rin's other hand and helped them both get on the dragon before he took his own place behind them.

"Thank you," she whispered before picking up her own weapon and heading to where everyone had gathered on the hill. She listened to the sounds of Ah Un preparing to take off and Jaken taking charge of the steed telling him to fly over the trees where they could have some cover from below and a view of all around.

Kagome came to stand next to Inuyasha and felt as his hand slid into hers, she smiled as she squeezed it, letting go of some of the unease at his touch. It wasn't long before the hordes of demons were before them as well as Naraku and his offspring.

"Kukuku, I see that the mighty Sesshomaru has joined your band of misfits Inuyasha, did you promise to hand over your sword once you have slain me for him to join, or is it out of the goodness of your heart, Sesshomaru, that you sought to fight with him?"

"You don't know shit Naraku, so why don't you shut that bastard mouth of yours?" Inuyasha snarled as he brandished his sword before him, ready to fight.

"Such nasty words from you Inuyasha," pausing he turned his red eyes to Kagome and how close she stood next the hanyou. "Ah Kagome, you seem to like your place next to the hanyou, what would you say if I could show you he doesn't love you like he says he does? Would you break like all weak humans do or would you take revenge for your broken heart? How much can you bend before all that you stand for becomes stained and tainted, would you join me if he destroyed you? Do you want me to test it?" Naraku laughed as he saw the pain on her face at his words, but between one moment and the next his laughter faded into an amused smile as he saw the arrow now pointed at his chest.

"Ah I can see that you don't want me to and that it seems no one wants to talk anymore; such a pity." Without another word he gave the signal to the demons around him to attack and soon enough everyone was caught up in their own battle.

Sango and Miroku fought next to each other with Kilala flying overhead protecting them from aerial attacks; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went after Naraku, their feuding put off for the moment as they fought together. Kagome was left to fight by herself and she didn't mind, it let her exercise the skills that she had honed with Sango in hand to hand combat.

Twirling around, she was a deadly foe to come against, bow in hand and charged with her purifying energy destroying demons around her without thought. When she had enough room she shot off an arrow or two clearing out demons that were starting to group together to overwhelm Sango and Miroku; she smiled as they looked at her before she turned destroying the demon that thought to attack while her back was turned.

She heard cursing and looked up to see that Naraku had created puppets of himself as well as told Kagura and Kanna to attack. Notching an arrow she calmed her breathing and aimed at Kagura before releasing and taking out her fan; a grim smile crossed her lips as she met the unbelieving eyes of Kagura before turning to take aim at Kanna's mirror. It wasn't long before both offspring were weaponless and forced from the fight, much to their delight and Naraku's displeasure.

Blood coated the ground as bodies fell around the fighters and soon the numbers began to dwindle until only the strongest demons were left.

Kagome cursed when she reached for another arrow and found her quiver to be empty; throwing it to the ground she kept her bow handy as she faced the demons before her. She saw when some of Naraku's look a likes surrounded Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and she could only assume that the real Naraku was there as well, taunting them as they tried to figure out which one was the real one.

Her attention was stolen when a panther demon attacked her from behind and she barely dodged earning a deep scratch in her arm. Spinning she swung her bow around with both hands hitting the demon in her face and watched as she was purified from the impact.

"Kagome, Kagome, you really are a silly little miko to think that you stand a chance on your own against my demons and myself." The tittering of her name behind her caused her to spin and come face to face with the real Naraku.

"You know he doesn't love you," he started almost conversationally before he continued, "he's just using you as a replacement because what he wants the most is out of his reach. He tells you to give him a chance, but if she were to show up and be in danger, he would throw you away like trash. Why don't you give me the shards Kagome and join me to save yourself from the heartbreak you know is coming." Naraku invited as he drew closer to her, his hand reaching to cup her cheek, before she backed away shaking her head.

"Never Naraku; I will never join you or give you the shards," she whispered quietly drawing her power to the surface before forcing it towards him. She watched with a tight smile as he hissed in pain before she was backhanded and harshly thrown to the ground.

"Bitch! I gave you a chance for something better and you've thrown it back in my face, you'll pay dearly for that." Smirking he drew towards he ready to strike before he was thrown back by a blow from Inuyasha as he came to stand between them. Sesshomaru quickly followed with his Tokijin pushing him farther back from Kagome as she stood shakily wiping the blood from her lip as Sango and Miroku came to stand next to her.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked hefting her boomerang onto her shoulder before throwing it and taking out some demons that had gotten too close for her liking.

"I'm fine Sango, are you two alright?"

"We're fine Kagome, nothing we can't handle." Miroku stated throwing sutras out while smiling at her.

Kagome smiled before glancing to see if the children were okay and her heart almost stopped as she saw the demons that were gathering around them.

"Kilala!" She screamed and the neko came to her call, without a thought she hopped on the fire cat and headed to where the children hovered. She could hear her friends screaming her name, but she ignored them only concentrating on saving the children, the ones she loved like her own. Only when she drew closer did she see that it was an illusion, that they were safe, when the hit came and knocked her and Kilala from the sky.

Screams echoed around her as she fell through the air but Kilala took the brunt of the fall as they crashed into some trees. Landing, she quickly got off of Kilala and was relieved when she stood and shook herself off only a few scratches marring her fur. She stumbled back towards her friends her limp more pronounced because of the fall and waved Kilala off to go help Sango and Miroku with the new wave of demons Naraku had called.

"Don't you see Kagome? Inuyasha doesn't love you; he didn't even try to save you and you know why? It's because I hold what he truly loves in my grasp." Naraku called to her, turning she froze as her eyes connected with those of her incarnation and her heart plummeted. Looking to Inuyasha she saw that he was frozen, seemingly caught between the two, and she knew that everything he had told her was a lie. Her eyes found those of Sesshomaru and she saw the disgust in them, but she couldn't concentrate on him for long, trying to catch Inuyasha's eye she felt dread fill her when she failed to do so.

"Do you see now Kagome, do you see how he ignores you for the one he said he had let go? Will you come with me now or do I have to prove how little he cares for you?" It seemed his words were whispered directly in her ear with how intimate he sounded and she unconsciously took a step back wanting to erase those words from her mind. Around her the demons were destroyed until it was only her group and Naraku that stood on the battle field.

"You still don't believe me, do you Kagome?" He whispered sadly, though the smile on his face let everyone know how much he was enjoying this.

"I will prove it to you beyond all doubt."

With those quiet words he tossed Kikyou away from himself as he sent tentacles out towards everyone forcing them to protect themselves and watched the drama unfold before him.

Kagome watched in slow motion as Inuyasha sped to catch Kikyou and felt her heart shatter all over again as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't see the threat coming towards her through her tears and when it speared through her middle all she could do was let loose a scream so heartbreaking in her disbelief it caused all to look at her.

"No, no, no; Kagome!" Sango whispered as tears started to collect in her eyes at the thought that she was going to lose someone else that she loved dearly. Miroku moved towards her, shocked at the outcome of what had just occurred and wishing that they could somehow turn the clock backwards.

"Inuyasha," she whispered brokenly everything she had ever felt for the hanyou being spoken in his name and when he turned to her she saw that he didn't know what he had done as the color drained from his face as his eyes widened. She knew that he probably reacted on instinct, but it hurt and her shattered heart told her to speak while she had the time to.

"Hmm, I think we all see how much you care for the undead Inuyasha and soon she'll be dead too; maybe you can resurrect her as well." Laughing maniacally he twisted the tentacle buried deep in the miko and watched as she gasped in agony all the while a cruel smile grew on his face. Kagome grimaced as she laid her hands on the tentacle and poured forth all her energy, smiling when Naraku screamed as he began to be purified and shedding appendages as he fled from the battle. Turning back to Inuyasha she held her hands over the gaping wound trying to staunch the bleeding as much as she could knowing that it was useless.

"I loved you with everything I had Inuyasha, absolutely everything. I told you, long ago, that I understood you loving Kikyou, that you could even pick her, but you told me to give you a chance. I did against everything I knew and felt and this is what I get for loving the one person that I could never have. Why did you play with my heart Inuyasha? Why?" She tried to scream but blood clogged her throat forcing her to spit it to the side and what came out was more of an angered whisper.

"Kagome, I," he tried but she held her hand up, unconsciously showing him how much blood she was losing, as she fought off the darkness that was encroaching.

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha; I can't hear it." She wavered on her feet dizziness settling in as the blood pooled on the ground around her.

"Mama!" Her heart slowed at the call of the kit that she loved so much and she saw the heartbreak on his face as Ah Un came down to the now calm battle field.

"I'm so sorry Shippou that I didn't keep my promise, I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart, little one, all my heart forever." With those final words she collapsed to the ground and with that the spell was broken. Shippou was the first to get to her, crying hysterically over her fallen body as he shook her telling her over and over again to wake up, that she couldn't leave him. Sango and Miroku moved next to her, knowing without a doubt that she was gone, that the one that had drawn them all together was lost to them. Kohaku and Kilala were the next to approach, the neko's fur was stained with tears and Kohaku held his own at bay as he tried to comfort his sister. As Sesshomaru came to stand near, Rin came up next to him and grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly in her own small one as Jaken and Ah Un stood behind them.

"Is Kagome-nee-chan sleeping, Sesshomaru?" Looking down at her his eyes were drawn to Tenseiga before moving back to Kagome.

"No, Rin, Kagome is not sleeping." He watched as she closed her eyes tightly, tears falling from them, before she took a shuddering breath and let go of his hand. She moved next to Shippou and with surprising strength, pulled him away from his mother and into her arms, holding him until he hugged her back his tears never ceasing.

"Save her," glancing to his right he saw his brother standing next to him, everything about him screaming agony.

Drawing his sword he cast a look at his half-brother before telling him exactly why he was doing this.

"I do this not for you, but for the woman that dared to be this Sesshomaru's friend." With that said he walked in between the grieving companions and stood over her body waiting for the imps of the underworld to appear so that he could bring her back. The longer he waited the more her death sunk into him and after a few minutes he sheathed his sword, the feeling of failure coursing through him.

"What are you doing; why aren't you saving her?" Sango whispered before anyone else could question him. Looking into her heartbroken eyes, he found it hard to admit that he failed, that he couldn't save the one person who had done so much for him.

"I can't, her soul isn't here for me to bring back." With those words it became so much more final for everyone and he watched as Inuyasha turned to look at where he had left Kikyou, only to find her gone and with it the answer of if she was truly alive again.

* * *

><p>Omnimaru sat quietly in her hut, sipping the tea she had made, before she froze as a horrible sensation passed through her. The tea cup slipped from dead fingers, shattering on the floor as she was caught in another vision. It didn't take long for her to stand and leave the hut, the broken tea cup forgotten as she rushed from her home to the one place where she knew she was needed.<p>

'_Kagome.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that this is a short chapter, I tried to add another section to it, but it didn't fit. The next one should be much longer, so review and you will get it. Thanks! _  
><em>


	11. Absence

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I am still alive and trying my hardest to get on this story once again. I am so sorry for the delay, but as I explained to my sisters (who are reading this story as well) this story has taken on a mind of it's own and the chapters that I have hand written are changing on me when I type them up. This is causing it to take long to type them up than normal. I have gotten this chapter up after much battle with it and I hope that everyone enjoys it and knows that I will try to get the next one up within the week. Please, as always leave me your feedback and let me know what you think.

Warning, this chapter doesn't begin out the happiest, just so you guys know and won't yell at me for it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>  
><strong>Absence<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet on the way back to Kaede's, the loss of Kagome's laughter and banter very noticeable to the group that had grown so used to it. Rin held Shippou close to her on Ah Un though he didn't seem to notice anything around him, his eyes were red but blank, and his tears had run out. Kohaku sat behind Rin, his own tears held at bay as he watched Jaken steer the dragon next to its master. Sango and Miroku sat silently on Kilala, his arms holding her possessively as if he thought she would be taken away as well. She leaned into him as tears leaked down her face even though she tried to wipe them away they kept coming and eventually she gave up and closed her eyes. Kilala let out a pitiful cry as she felt the distress of her mistress as well as the loss of the one person who had been especially nice to her when no one else knew too.<p>

Inuyasha ran silently next to them his ears plastered to his head and his whole face screaming out how devastated he was. He glanced over at his seemingly unmoved brother, but looking closer he saw the turmoil in his eyes at the death of this one miko and he knew then that he had inadvertently taken away something that had made even the great Sesshomaru care for. His eyes traveled down to the still and lifeless face of the one he had failed and the words that Sesshomaru had spoken to him earlier reverberated through his mind enhancing his failure.

"_I will carry Kagome; you do not deserve to carry the one you have failed and so thoroughly betrayed."_

Pulling his eyes away from her face he looked forward to see that they were nearing the village and only then did it sink in that Kaede and Kagome's family didn't know what had happened to her. His heart sunk further when he thought that he would be the only one able to tell her family that he had a hand in killing her and he knew that the one place that he could call home was going to be lost to him.

* * *

><p>Kaede knew something was wrong, she could feel it in the air, and even though she didn't have the power her sister once did she could still sense when the group she had come to see as her children came into her range. Wiping the remnants of herbs and poultice from her hands she stood slowly before making her way outside to wait for their return.<p>

Standing in front of her hut she could feel the despair in the air and she prayed to anyone listening that it wasn't what she thought it was. As the sun began to set she could see specks on the horizon and she knew that they were almost back; it wouldn't take them long to reach her because as she watched they grew closer and closer.

She didn't even bat an eye when she saw Sesshomaru and his band with the others; it was what he held so gently in his arms that caused her knees to almost buckle under the weight that now lay on her heart.

"Please, no," she whispered but when Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and caught her eye, she knew that the girl she called her own in her mind was lost to them. Looking down she saw the pale and peaceful face of Kagome and the tears tracks that ran down her sallow cheeks before her eye traveled down to the wound that took her life away. She looked away quickly, sickened by the damage she saw and knowing that nothing could have been done to save her with the destruction that was before her.

She stepped out of the way to let Sesshomaru into the hut and directed him to put her on a pallet in the next room. She watched as he gently laid her on the pallet his hand lingering on her face as he pushed some hair from her cheeks and Kaede knew in the bottom of her heart that Sesshomaru could have come to love their Kagome like she deserved if the chance hadn't been taken from her. Standing, he turned and nodded his head to her before he made his way out of the hut to disappear into the forest surrounding them. It was his appearance and actions that made her feel sorry for him, the fact that he had lingered in the room or the fact that he had let her blood stain his normally pristine clothing showed how much this was affecting him.

Taking one last look at the girl she would be proud to call her daughter, she left the room to take care of the living and to find out what had happened.

* * *

><p>It was hours later that everyone had settled down into the hut and around the fire reflecting on Kagome and all that she had done for the group. Shippou had slipped silently into the room where she lay ignoring everyone who tried to call him back, he did though, glance back and the emptiness they saw in his eyes caused them to leave him be for the time being. Inuyasha had left the hut to sit outside; the scent of death being too much for him as well as the knowledge that it was his fault that she was dead.<p>

Sango turned to look at Miroku, the one that had stayed quiet through everything and saw him staring blankly at his hand.

"Miroku, are you alright?" She whispered and cringed at the wrongness that question left in her mouth.

"The bond, it's gone," he whispered as he raised devastated eyes to meet her own.

"The bond?" She questioned wondering what he was talking about.

"The bond that Kagome initiated with me when she healed my hand; I've lost a connection I've never had with anyone else; she was as close to me as a sibling would have been. We could communicate through it when we needed to and because of that she knew all of me as I knew all of her; it's all gone now. She's really gone," he whispered brokenly as his eyes traveled back to his hand before they glanced over to the darkened room where he knew her to lay.

Sango felt her heart break a little more at the loss she could hear in his voice and without a thought she drew him into her arms, tucking his head under her chin. His arms slowly came to embrace her waist as he buried his head into her shoulder and let the tears he had held back flow freely, letting some of the grief out before it consumed him. She lay her cheek on his hair and let her own tears go for the moment knowing words were not needed; only the comfort they could give each other was.

Rin stayed near Kohaku and Kilala clutching the backpack that Kagome had given her absently, once in a while glancing to the room where Shippou had disappeared into. She wanted to comfort him, but knew that it would be no use, he was lost for now and only he could bring himself back from his grief. She knew this because she had gone through it with her own parents, even though she couldn't remember a lot about them now, she remembered how it felt when they had been taken away.

Standing, she made her way out of the hut to see that Sesshomaru had taken a seat next to the door and that he still hadn't washed out Kagome's blood from his shirt. She ignored it as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, the backpack tucked against her side.

"I miss her too Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered and smiled sadly when she felt his own arms come to rest around her before he nudged her head under his chin. She knew that this loss was one that he would be feeling for a long time since she had watched him grow to care for the girl she knew she could have come to call her mother as Shippou did. Burying her head closer to his chest she let her tears go and felt his arms tighten in response to her sorrow; she knew he didn't like the smell of her tears, but she also knew that he would allow it this one time.

Inuyasha watched the interaction from the roof and once again felt a searing guilt within his chest at what his actions had caused to happen. He turned his attention back to the moon and saw that it was waning once again and with a jolt he realized that he wouldn't have her with him on the new moon to distract him from his situation. Sorrow ate at him as he sat there and when he could take it no longer he jumped off the roof landing near his half-brother, they shared a brief look and both nodding at each other Inuyasha took off heading to the woods to grieve in private.

Sesshomaru watched his only kin go, knowing that he was going to hunt to relieve his grief as he, himself had done earlier. Looking back to the young girl in his arms, he held her closer and promised to himself that he would not let the same fate befall her; he would protect her with everything he had as she was the only one that knew the actual him now. Looking up to the waning moon he allowed himself a brief prayer for Kagome's soul before he shut away all those rampant emotions and became the stoic Sesshomaru that had never known Kagome's kindness.

* * *

><p>Kaede watched from the small window of her hut as Inuyasha fled and Sesshomaru closed himself off once more; she wished to herself that things had turned out differently than what they were now, but she knew that nothing could have saved the young miko. Turning from the window she looked back into her hut to see the sleeping, almost peaceful faces of the ones she called her family and could only wonder what would happen now that Kagome, the heart of the group, was gone. Sighing, she shoved away those heavy thoughts and made to make herself some tea since she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right away.<p>

* * *

><p>Shippou sat silently next to his dead mother, his eyes unblinking as he stared at her face trying to catch any trace of her breathing or life. He knew in his heart that she was dead and gone, but his mind would not let go of the thought that she was just sleeping or playing an awful joke on him that he would yell at her about later. His hand rested gently on one of her own as the other played with the hair that was splayed around her; he was so focused on her that he didn't catch the presence of another demon in the room until it was too close for his comfort. Looking up he saw a shadow drawing closer from the corner and with all the stress pressed upon him he snapped and eyes bleeding red he stood growling ferociously, ready to fight for the body of Kagome.<p>

His energy swirled around him, angry red and black, signs of his rage and grief and as it swirled faster and faster you could hear the tearing of muscle and bone as he prepared to transform and it was these sounds that prompted the other demon to speak.

"Calm yourself little one, I came here not to harm you or your mother, but to try and save her; can you understand that?"

The energy stilled for a moment before receding back into his body where it became dormant once more; cautiously he eyed the shadowed demon before him wondering how they could save someone whose soul was gone.

"Who are you?" he whispered his hand tangling in his mother's hair to draw what comfort he could from her.

Stepping from the shadow he saw a woman with long silvery hair and markings, what drew his attention the most were the color of the eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. They were so green they seemed to glow in the dim light and it suddenly clicked with him who she was as his hand moved to rest on the necklace that Kagome had given him.

"Omnimaru," he breathed before relaxing slightly in the presence his mother had told him to trust.

"I am glad that she told you about me," pausing her attention shifted to the woman that lay still in death and for a moment her eyes glistened with tears before they were gone and she looked at him once more. "I may be able to save her; would you be willing to help me with this task?" Holding his eyes she saw the turmoil in them before they hardened in resolve.

"I will do anything to have her back, but how can you save her when her soul has left her?" He asked his eyes dimming as he spoke out loud his worries. He watched as she smiled and moved to kneel next to Kagome before her hand came to hover above the bottle that held the jewel shards; as he watched it began to glow a bright pink, but when he looked closer he noticed that it was mixed with a wispy blue and white that flowed through it.

"Her soul knew that she was going to die and so sought refuge in the one place that could house it and keep her undetected from everyone. She was meant to die this way so that she could be reborn into a stronger, more resilient body. I know this is hard to understand, but I've been given a vision on how to save her, but I need your help to do it. So I ask you one more time: are you willing to leave everyone here in order to bring your mother back?"

He didn't even deliberate on his answer before he nodded and stood straighter waiting on what she wanted and needed him to do.

"We have to leave here and go back to my hut, but I will need your help to leave a doll here that they can bury thinking that it's Kagome; can you do that?"

Shippou nodded solemnly before he pulled out a small wooden doll he had crafted after one of Naraku's golems, thinking that he would try to mimic his technique one day. Holding it in both hands he gathered as much energy as he could before he moved to lay it next to Kagome, his hands always staying above it as he channeled his power into the shape he wanted around it. He felt both his mother's and Omnimaru's power flowing around him and without any prompting he pulled on their energy as well to shape the golem they needed to pull off the switch. He closed his eyes, not needing to see her in order to replicate what she looked like in death, the image was seared into his mind and he knew it would not leave him ever.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that the only power he was still using was his own and he could only feel a sad pride that it had taken Kagome's death to bring out this power of his. With a final push he sealed the golem and stared down at the work that he had done and could only stare in wonder at what he had accomplished.

"Perfect Shippou, now all we have to do is put the necklace on your golem and only take one shard with us in order to keep her soul with her body." He nodded and gently transferred the shards over to the golem before he removed a shard and held it close to his heart.

"Alright Shippou, we have to leave now before anyone notices the fact that there is a barrier around this room; I will carry Kagome, will you ride on my shoulder?"

Nodding he waited until she was ready before he jumped up and in a flash they were out of the hut and in the woods; he wondered to himself how she managed that before he decided he didn't need to know right at this moment. He tried to hold back the hope that he felt because he knew that if it didn't work then he would be crushed and the hope he harbored would be destroyed.

* * *

><p>Kaede sipped her tea silently before tensing a moment as the presence she felt in the next room seemed to vanish almost immediately. Standing as quickly as she could she made her way into the room that Kagome rested and where a moment before Shippou had been grieving in. Looking around she couldn't find him and worried she hurried outside to look for him, causing the others to stir in her wake. They sat up slowly wondering what was going on before Miroku stood to ask her telling the others that he would be back in a moment.<p>

"What's wrong Kaede?"

"Shippou is missing; he's not with Kagome anymore and his presence seems to have just disappeared."

Now very awake, Miroku laid a hand on Kaede's shoulder before he turned and headed inside to tell the others what had happened and soon enough everyone was up and ready to search for the missing kit.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you find Shippou-chan?" Rin asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before taking the hand of Kaede knowing that they both would be staying at the hut in case Shippou came back.

"I will try Rin," he stated as he moved away from the group and delicately lifted his nose to the air in order to track his scent. Not finding it he growled slightly to himself before deciding that he needed to find his brother and see if he knew of any hiding places that the kit might have. Taking to the trees he listened as the others split to search and could only wonder to himself if the others would split up as well and then he wondered to himself why he had allowed himself and his group to stay for so long. Shaking his head clear he focused on finding Inuyasha and allowed a small amount of amazement to flicker through him at the ground his brother had covered and the devastation that he left in his wake.

"What do you want bastard? To rub my failings in more?" Inuyasha asked scathingly as he stood in the middle of a clearing the tattered, bloody remains of demons strewn about him.

"The kit has disappeared," was all he said and watched as Inuyasha spun around to look at him with wide, guilty eyes.

"How long ago?"

"Ten, maybe twenty minutes; this Sesshomaru can't find his scent and needed to know if you know of any hiding spots he may have."

"Yeah I do, let's go." Inuyasha took off back towards the village knowing that Sesshomaru would follow him easily.

* * *

><p>They searched for hours for the kit and couldn't turn up anything; it was another blow to the group to have another one of their members gone and they could only wonder where he could have gone to.<p>

"Shippou-chan will come back when he is ready," was all that was said about his disappearance by Rin as she went to sit with Kohaku her brave façade almost cracking when she saw his coloring books, untouched in the corner.

* * *

><p>They made it to Omnimaru's hut quickly and without any hesitation she strode in before laying Kagome on a pallet in the middle of the room. She bustled about the room gathering things as Shippou situated himself by his mother's side, wondering what his part he would have to play in order to bring her back.<p>

"Shippou, I want you to know that in order to bring her back she won't be human anymore."

"What do you mean?" Shippou asked once he got over being startled by the abrupt breaking of the silence between them.

"Her human body won't be able to survive if we were to put her soul back into her; she would just die again and we wouldn't be able to save her a second time. We have to change her body to that of a demon so that she could survive the wounds her body has sustained; do you understand now?"

"I get it, but how do we change her body?"

"I need to know, do you want her to be a fox demon? I'm going to ask for some of your hair and bit of your blood, this is what we will use to transform her body."

Shippou thought about it for a moment trying to figure out if this was the best thing for her and with a nod he turned hopeful eyes to her.

"Of course I do; then she could really be my mom!"

"Thought you would say that," she stated as she pulled out some jars and a knife to sit next to her. Motioning Shippou over to her she made him sit with his back to her as she raised the knife to cut some of his hair and put it into one of the jars that sat next to her. Next she had him turn around and hold out his hand, gently giving him the knife and telling him that he had to draw his own blood for it to work and to imagine what he wanted her to look like. Nodding his head to show that he understood, he held his hand above a bowl she placed near him and closed his eyes as he drew the knife across his palm. He didn't wince as it cut into him and his blood started to flow into the bowl; he thought about how he always imagined her as his mom and that she was extremely powerful and beautiful; the way that he had always seen her.

"Good Shippou that should be enough." Maru mumbled as her concentration was on the mixing of the ingredients she had with the blood and hair that Shippou had given her. Shippou watched as she made two separate concoctions and prayed to himself that it would work.

She had made a red colored paste and spread that on Kagomes wounds after she had cleaned them before lifting the cup she had full of blood and some other stuff that she had mixed in with it.

"I need you to hold her head up Shippou if you could," Maru whispered as she focused all her attention on the matter at hand.

He nodded and moved to hold her head up feeling the jewel shard he held grow warmer the closer the cup came to her lips. With a glance from Omnimaru, Shippou opened his mother's mouth and watched as she poured the liquid down her throat watching to see if it would really help her come back. He held back a yelp as the shard grew hot enough to cause pain before dropping it and watching as it floated above the ground, the glow surrounding it getting brighter. It rose into the air before moving to hover above her heart; in a movement far too fast for his eyes to catch it slammed into her chest making her rise slightly in the air.

Shippou tightened his hold on her but relaxed it when he caught a look from Omnimaru and he knew to trust what was happening.

"Don't worry Shippou, she will be able to remove it when she awakes; right now it is helping her soul meld back into her body and with repairing it as well."

Shippou nodded slightly as he laid her back down on the pallet before taking one of her hands in his and watching the glow spread from her chest to throughout her entire body. As he stared he saw the blue and white he had notice earlier leave the middle of her chest and move to encompass her entirely and he knew then that her soul was connecting back with her body. When the glow began to fade he heard a faint sound that he recognized almost instantly; her heartbeat.

"Thank you," he whispered as he cuddled up to her side an ear over her heart to make sure that it was real and not an illusion.

"No, thank you, without your help we wouldn't have been able to bring her back." Omnimaru stated as she sat back and let herself relax for a moment, knowing that her part was done; it was up to Kagome now as to when she would awaken and return to the world of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go, I wouldn't kill her off without a reason! She's back, but will she be able to accept the changes that have come over her? Review and I will tell all! (But not right away! My muse would kill me, lol)


	12. Awakening

**A/N**: Hey everybody! I am indeed alive and trying to get these chapters out to you good folks. It's been a tough time with the computer I have; it's really old and it likes to just shut down on me and then I lose everything and have to start over, good thing I have most of this written out just not typed up. I hope you guys are still waiting on this story and that you keep reviewing, I love reviews. Cans I have some reviews for Christmas? Please?

I will try my best to put up one more chapter before or on Christmas, promise. This will be your Christmas present and I also promise the next one will be a little more exciting. Well there ya go, hope you guys enjoy and always REVIEW.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Awakening**

* * *

><p>It was through the fog around her mind that she started to gather that she wasn't sleeping like she thought she was; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force herself to wake up. She felt like she was floating and it seemed like it was in a red haze that shifted to black and back again every so often, to be honest it was starting to freak her out.<p>

Calming herself she could hear her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins, something she thought to herself she would never hear again.

'_That's right, Inuyasha betrayed me; he let me die. I died because of him, didn't I?' _ she thought as she once again tried to wake up and once again failed.

Frustration coursed through her at her inability to do what she wanted and before she could really get angry she took a deep breath, at least she thought she did, and calmed herself down. Letting her mind drift to the sounds of her beating heart and flowing blood it was then that she noticed the sound of another heart near hers.

'_Shippou?' _she thought not knowing who else would get so close to her that she could hear their own heart, but it was also a feeling, an absolute truth that it was her Shippou. Smiling to herself she relaxed even more and soon escaped the red haze into one where she dreamed; dreams of moonlight and a feeling of freedom she had never known before. It was there that she saw her power in the black fox form it seemed to favor; moving closer to it she sat beside it at a lakes edge and watched the moon rise up from across it.

A subtle move to her left alerted her to yet another fox, one that was similar to her power, yet different all the same. It had an alien feel to it, but it was housed in a body almost exactly like the one her power preferred. Looking closer she saw the red of its eyes and felt the powerful, ancient intelligence wash over her as she stared closer; she didn't feel threatened, it was just something she had never come across before.

But as she thought about it she knew that to be a lie, when she had come across demons in the past they always, to her, had a different way, maybe feeling about them. Of course she couldn't study them further because most of the time they would be trying to kill her for the shards, but sitting there, without the threat of death she took her time to study it and maybe understand more than what she already knew.

The eyes that stared at her were the color of drying blood, but it didn't bother her like it used to and behind them she could feel the mind of the demon working, calculating everything she was doing. It was intelligent and unlike everyone thought of most demons, it wasn't a mindless beast. She could feel it and see it in its eyes that it was studying her almost as much as she was studying it; it was unnerving for a moment, but she decided not to let it get to her; she had died once already and who knew maybe she was in a weird limbo of sorts.

A soft touch drew her attention back to her power as its light blue eyes stared at her before laying its head on her lap and relaxing in the demons presence. She took that as a sign that she wasn't in any danger and that she too could relax completely in its company.

Staring back at the sky she wasn't too surprised when the demon laid its head on her lap as well and it was then that everything started to click into place for her. Smiling, she knew that she was a very unique individual and wondered what the fates had in store for her since she knew that she wasn't allowed to die yet. It was an absolute truth that she couldn't shake and it was one she welcomed since she hadn't wanted to leave her friends nor the one that meant the most to her; her Shippou.

Warmth she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her as everything started to fade to black and she knew in the depths of her heart that her story wasn't over and with a small, almost twisted smile she wondered if the fates knew what they were unleashing.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came to her slowly as the dream faded to gray and into the recesses of her mind; opening her eyes she saw a familiar ceiling above her and could only smile as she figured out where she was.<p>

"Maru?" She called as she laid there knowing that she wasn't going to be able to move for at least a few more moments.

"You're awake, I'm glad." Maru stated as she walked into the hut smiling softly at the girl on the futon.

"I am as well," she whispered as she moved her hand up to rub her forehead and froze for but a moment as she saw claws where her human nails used to be. Closing her eyes she ignored it and focused on the bundle of energy she could feel coming closer and closer; smiling she opened her eyes and caught Shippou as he came flying at her.

"Mama," he whispered and everything he felt came across to her from that one whispered word, hugging him closer she let him know what she felt as well and everything was alright in that one moment.

Sitting up she sat Shippou next to her before looking at Maru waiting for an explanation on the situation at hand.

"You died Kagome, I assume you remember that?" She waited for Kagome to nod before she continued.

"Well, when you died I was given another vision and I rushed to where I would know you would be so that I could retrieve you r body in order to bring you back. It wasn't your time to die, but your time to be reborn since the power you have was too large for the human body you were born in."

As Maru talked, Kagome tried her hardest to pay attention, but the strangest feeling keep coming over her and turning her attention back to Shippou she noticed that he was stroking something soft and black. Every time he did, that strange feeling would come over her and then stop when he pulled his hand away. She let her eyes travel the length of it and noticed that it seemed to connect to her and that was when she froze and everything made sense to her; the claws and what she now saw was a tail that was connected to her.

"Maru, I have a tail," was all she stated as she stared at it causing the older woman to pause in her speech to stare at her in bewilderment.

"I know dear, that's what I'm trying to explain to you."

"Maru, I have a tail, a _tail_." She stated quickly a hint of panic in her voice as she continued to stare at it, ignoring Shippou's slight look of worry.

"Kagome, you have a tail because in order to bring you back and not have your power destroy you, we had to make you a demon. A fox demon," she let it hang and watched as Kagome's mind processed what she had said before they lifted to look at the now blushing fox kit.

Snatching him up before anyone could say anything; she held him to her and thanked him for his help in saving her.

"You're my little hero, Shippou, thank you."

Shippou didn't say anything, just held her close for a moment longer before making himself comfortable in her lap as her attention turned back to Maru.

"Sorry Maru, you were saying that my body had to be changed?"

"Yes," she paused surprised that she was taking this so well before continuing on, "your body was slowly deteriorating from the inside out because of the power housed within it. It was shown to me that the only way to bring you back was to change your body to that of a demon, the only body that could house the power you hold. So in order to change it I required some materials in order to do so; Shippou provided what I needed and now you have the body that you do. Not much has changed, aside from the fact that you now have a demon side that you will have to learn to control and try to live with. There are other things you are going to need help with, but I will be here to help you and Shippou will help you as well since you are both fox demons."

Kagome nodded at all the information that she had just received and wondered to herself why the gods deemed her the one to go through all this. Shaking her head she tossed that thought away knowing that she was lucky and that she shouldn't complain about the gifts she had just been given.

"Thank you Maru, there's not much else I say to tell you how much your help means to me."

"Nonsense Kagome, I did what needed to be done and I am glad for it, no thanks are necessary." She smiled at the new born demon and wondered what the future held for them and then smiled knowing that she might get a glimpse of it later on.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later before Kagome made her way out of bed to test out her new body as well as the senses that she had started to notice during those days.<p>

As she stood outside she could hear everything with a clearness that she knew she had never experienced before as well as smell things that she didn't know existed. Everything had a smell and as the day went on she started to catalog those scents for later so that she knew what they were and it was a wonderful sensation.

She smiled when Shippou ran around the woods collecting things that he thought she didn't know the smell of trying to help her with her catalog of scents. It wasn't until he started to hide and had her track him that she really started to notice that she could pretty much track him anywhere whether she scented for him or just followed this feeling that she had when it came to him.

"Maru?" She questioned waiting for the older demon to acknowledge her before she went on. "Do you know why I can track Shippou so well? I mean should I be able to I'm supposed to be new at this aren't I?"

Laughing Maru called the young kit to her before she began the only explanation she could come up with.

"Shippou, in all ways now even blood, is your son and a mother, regardless of distance, knows where her child is at. It is something that is hard to explain, it's more something that you feel and know; a thing that cannot be taken away. Just keep yourself open to that feeling and you will always know where Shippou is at, he won't be able to hide from you." She laughed a little at Shippou's pouting face but she knew he wasn't really upset about it.

"So it's something that I will always have no matter what." A strange look came over her before she turned blank eyes to Shippou and smiled before chasing after him once he recognized the look she had. Their laughter echoed through the trees and back to Omnimaru bringing with it a peace she didn't even realize that she had been missing.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed in relative peace as Kagome became accustomed to her new body and the new abilities that she learned of during them. Since she was a fox demon now the biggest thing that she could do was the art of illusion and tricks; something that she discovered she had quite the knack for, even Shippou was impressed.<p>

Maru helped her with controlling her demon, but it was something they didn't spend a lot of time on since it seemed that her demon was in harmony with her miko powers as well as being dormant when not needed. She didn't say anything, but she could see the look of wonder on Maru's face when they discovered this fact and had to wonder once again why the gods deemed her so special.

Standing outside the hut in the afternoon sun she took stock of what she had been gifted with and decided that being alive was the best thing she could ask for. However, having the powers she did now, she knew that she had to get back at the task at hand: collecting the shards; it wouldn't be any easier for her, but she could fight better now using what she had. She smiled absently as she watched Shippou dart in and out of the trees working on his agility as well as blending in with the surrounding shrubbery; she saw how well he was doing, but she could also track him without much effort.

The feeling she had dealing with Shippou was one she couldn't explain, exactly how Maru told her it would be, but she concentrated on it, trying to make it stronger to see what would happen. The result was one she was not expecting and neither was Shippou.

'_I hope mama is watching me; I've gotten better at jumping through the trees and dodging. Is she watching?'_

Shock went through her as she caught Shippous eyes and saw his smile as he continued on with his running knowing what he was thinking and wondering how she knew.

Tentatively she pulled on that link again and again heard his thoughts as he dashed through the trees, twisting and turning as he went.

'_Shippou?' _she questioned quietly, a whisper across the chasm of their minds. She watched as he stopped dead in his tracks, moments away from slamming into a tree before he turned to look at her eyes wide and wondering.

'_Shippou, can you hear me?' _ She knew as soon as his eyes widened that he could indeed hear her and she smiled as he echoed his own thoughts back to her.

'_Mama, how can I hear you?' _

'_I don't know, but it seems to me that we now have a way to communicate without others knowing; like our own language or secret.'_

'_Yeah! I can talk to you whenever I want and not have to share what I have to say with anyone but you.'_

Smiling she called Shippou to her before heading back to the hut to help Maru with dinner; taking one last look to the now setting sun she wondered how the others were fairing now that she was 'dead,' shaking that thought out of her mind she turned and went inside.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had watched Kaede prepare the body his heart icing over the longer he stayed the weight of failure crushing him though he hid it well. The whole village was in mourning over the loss of the young Miko and it amazed him to see how much she had been loved, though if he was honest with himself he missed her as well. The talks they had had when the others were doing things and the way she took care of Rin as if the girl was one of her own; the kindness she exuded around those she loved. That and a lot more was going to be missed since she was gone now and hardening his heart he put those thoughts out of his mind and stayed to watch the funeral for the sake of Rin.<p>

The young girl was silent and dry eyed, but he knew that she was heartbroken over her death as well as the disappearance of Shippou; the kit had yet to return and Sesshomaru didn't say but he thought that the kit was dead or never coming back. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, but to have lost more than one; he didn't know how the kit could survive after that not with the look he had last seen on him.

It was a silent procession to her final resting place, a hole Inuyasha had dug himself beneath the Goshinboku; the entire village following to honor her.

Rin clutched his hand, her eyes dry and red from tears she didn't want to or couldn't shed; he saw as she was carried by her friends the crowd opening up to let them pass and her silent beauty in death had him looking away to where she would be buried in the ground. It was a yawning opening in the ground and he had the disturbing thought that it was waiting to consume her as soon as they laid her to rest. Shaking that thought out of his mind he watched as she was lowered into the ground, into a wooden box that he knew would have a lid that would seal her away forever from the living. He watched as one by one the village went to her a laid presents inside her tomb before stepping back and letting others do the same. Her friends stood next to her waiting silently for their turn and before long everyone but the tachi, himself and Rin had given their presents.

Kaede set inside an arrow of purest white to signify her purity and kindness that she had had in life; he had watched her carve it and purify it with her own power days before. Kohaku was next as he laid a replica of his sickle in there, one he had created with a bone white handle, a weapon to represent the rebirth of himself and the freedom he had gained from Naraku because of her. Rin moved from him and made her way silently to Kagome's side and inside laid a crown of flowers on her head as well as tucked a rolled paper in her hands, a picture of them all together that she had drawn. It was so she would never forget who she was and all the people that had loved her and still loved her.

Miroku came next and laid the beads he had carried with him all his life letting her know how much she meant to him and the sacrifices they had both made. Sango came next her eyes red with tears and sorrow, though she held her head high even as the tears trickled down her face, next to Kagome she laid a mini replica of her boomerang letting her know that in all ways she was her sister in arms and in friendship. Kilala was next to her master and she too laid a tuft of her fur and some catnip, telling her that she was forever her friend and to remember the laughter they had had together.

Inuyasha was the last and for a moment he just stood and stared at her peaceful face all traces of pain gone from it as death cradled her in its arms. He laid in her other hand a single sunflower something that was meant to represent the sunshine she had brought into their lives as well as let her know that he had listened when she had said it was her favorite flower. As he lifted to move the cover over her Sesshomaru moved forward startling the others since they thought that he wasn't going to participate in her burial.

Kneeling next to the whole he knew with a macabre feeling that once she was sealed up, the bright spark that had just come into his life would be extinguished and his life would once become the sunless tundra he had known since both his parents died. Reaching into his haori he pulled out a small carved tooth in the shape of his demon form and out it in her hand next to Rin's picture. It was to let her know that he remembered everything she had done for him and that he would always be thankful for it. He had spent hours carving his own fang with his claws, the only thing he thought to give her that would mean what he wanted it to.

With that done he stood and nodded to Inuyasha ignoring the strange look that he had on his face; once she was covered they shoveled the dirt over her and that was that. The villagers dispersed and went back to their homes clutching loved ones all the tighter hoping that nothing this horrible would befall them.

He watched as Inuyasha set up the headstone to mark where she lay, standing there for a moment longer he then turned and headed into the woods, Rin following him silently. As they walked the cool night air washed over him and the fleeting thought that winter was coming soon crossed his mind before he turned his mind on other matters.

'_I believe it is time we went home; I have been gone too long.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome stood outside in the crisp air breathing in and out and watching her breath fog in front of her as she stared at the fading landscape before her. The fall had come quick and had left even quicker letting winter spread its cold, desolate fingers throughout the land causing it to grow quieter and quieter each night as the animals hurried to their burrows. It made her sad to see the land so quiet and empty but it also let her see the beauty of winter that she had never took the time to see. The ice that would steal its way across the creeks and ponds sealing the fish away from the sun and sky; the way the trees would groan in the wind now that they had no leaves to block it out.<p>

It was an empty, stark landscape before her but in that moment of peace she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Turning back to the hut behind her she smiled as she saw the trees standing tall over it, their leaves still intact as well as all the other plants her power had touched; they all stayed as she had created them. It was nice to see a bit of summer left and as she headed back inside she wondered to herself how long she would be here.

Smiling as she saw Shippou playing with some of his tops in the corner of the hut she absently helped Maru with lunch her mind on other matters as she went through the motions.

'_I wonder what to do next? Should I leave and go back to the others; wait, I can't, they think I'm dead and to be honest I don't want to see Inuyasha right now. Should I leave to complete the quest, to gather more shards? _

'_What am I waiting for here?'_

She sat against the wall and stared absently out the window wondering indeed what she was waiting for; she had a responsibility to uphold, why hadn't she started it back up yet?

"Don't worry so much Kagome, the answers you seek will make themselves known in time."

Startled out of her thoughts she smiled sheepishly at Maru as she took the bowl that was offered her and began to eat smiling as Shippou came to sit next to her.

It wasn't until later that night that Kagome felt it, the pulling sensation that she had come to know as the pull of a shard.

Standing up quickly she looked around at a loss of what to do until a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder and turned her to face the older demon.

"Maru…"

"I know Kagome, don't worry I've packed everything up for you and restocked your quiver. It's time for you to begin your quest again; don't worry about me, I will be fine, now hurry before the shard disappears."

Surprise was quickly replaced by a loving warmth as she hugged the demon before her before grabbing her things and heading for the door.

"Don't forget about me mama," Shippou yelled excitedly as he grabbed a bag that had been made for him and his size.

"You know I could never forget you Shippou," Kagome smiled as she let her kit jump unto her bag and make himself comfortable up there.

"Thanks Maru; I appreciate everything you've done for us: for me." Kagome stated before bolting out the door using her demon speed to quickly make her way into the dead forest around them.

"You're welcome Kagome." She whispered knowing that she would be able to hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I'm getting a new computer for Christmas, do you guys know what that means?...

FASTER UPDATES! YAAAA! Won't you guys be happy? I really hope that's what I'm getting! I hope you guys hope for me too, lol!


	13. RunIns

**A/N:** I am incredibly sorry for the broken promises I have made to my readers. It was not my intention to have this story on hold for so long, but it's been hard to write on a computer that likes to shut itself off every five minutes or so. I am going to try to do better at getting these chapters up since its getting closer to the part that I can't wait for you guys to read. Thanks for baring with me and as always read and review!.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Run-ins**

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled when Shippou yelled with glee as she took off after the shard she had sensed in the distance. Her mind wandered as she twisted through the trees, jumping and swinging as she drew closer and closer. She wondered how her friends would react once they saw her and then thought that they wouldn't know because she wasn't going to tell them right now. She didn't want to see Inuyasha if she didn't have to, the betrayal was too fresh, even though she had come to understand that she couldn't blame him for what his instincts had forced him to do.<p>

She thought about her family and the fact that the well was sealed and would stay that way until Naraku was gone from this world. She decided that she would go and tell her mother what happened to her if she drew close to the well, but she wouldn't actively go to the well if she didn't need to. It was a decision she could live with, though it pained her heart not to go there immediately and seek refuge in her mother's arms.

Shoving those thoughts away for the moment, she started to slow as the jewel shards presence came closer; quieting her steps she stalked forward shielding her presence in the shadows. She felt Shippou drop from her bag silently and smiled toothily in pride for how far he had come in such a short time. Dropping her bag to the floor she drew her bow to her hand as well as an arrow before she crept closer training her ears on any sound other than those of the woods.

A snap caught her attention and she froze completely, Shippou beside her, listening intently to anything else that seemed out of place. A faint sound of something thrashing on the ground reached her as well as a smell she couldn't identify.

'_It's the smell of one of Naraku's offspring; I think it's Kagura,' _Shippou whispered to her across their connection and for that Kagome was grateful, now being even more careful as she approached. Covering both her and Shippou's scent they got closer than would have been possible and she saw what the cause of the noise was then.

A beautiful eastern dragon lay thrashing on the ground everything about him belying his pain and agony as she caught sight of the jewel imbedded in between his eyes. She saw Kagura standing off to the side watching with a slight smile on her face as she fanned herself.

'_Shippou, I need you to stay hidden. I don't want Kagura to know I'm alive, if she sees you she'll know.'_

'_I can cast an illusion mama, so can you, you know.' _Shippou thought back with a smile.

'_Of course you can, and so can I; I keep forgetting.' _Kagome laughed silently to herself as she thought to change her appearance a little more just in case. Closing her eyes she envisioned herself with bright red hair and orange eyes as well as change her markings to black. Opening her eyes, she saw Shippou, or who she thought was Shippou; before her stood a little half demon boy with pointy fox ears, human feet, black hair, and blue eyes.

'_That's wonderful Shippou!'_ she praised as she thought of a plan of attack.

'_Can you see if you can help the dragon? I'm gonna take care of Kagura.'_

'_Of course mama!' _Shippou darted off into the trees and was gone, though with their connection she knew where he was and how close he was getting to the dragon while staying out of sight of the wind witch.

Taking a deep breath Kagome steadied herself and waited for the right moment to attack, lifting her bow up she lined up her sight, kept her miko powers down, and instead embedded the arrow with some of her demonic power. When Kagura flicked her fan close Kagome took her shot and knocked the fan from her hand, destroying it. Stepping from the shadows she smirked at the shocked and angry expression on Kagura's face.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily.

"Does it matter?" She retorted back.

"Why you… What business do you have here?"

"I felt the presence of a jewel shard and came to make it mine."

"Sorry little girl, but this shard doesn't and won't belong to you." She smirked as she pulled another fan out of her kimono.

'Shit,' Kagome thought as she tossed her bow to the ground and got into fighting stance.

Quick as lightning she attacked, hoping to catch the wind witch off guard, but ended up dodging a bunch of wind blades headed her way. Tensing she waited for another attack and when Kagura released her twisters she dove forward and drug her claws down her right arm, destroying the fan once more. Kagome turned to attack once again, but Kagura caught her off guard with a solid punch to the stomach which sent her flying back letting Kagura get on her feather and escape.

"Shit," she muttered holding her ribs as she pulled herself from the pile of branches she had landed in.

"Mama!"

"I'm okay Shippou, what about the dragon?"

"I can't calm him down…are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise, my ribs just hurt a little." She stated while walking in front of the quivering beast.

"Shhh," she whispered as she moved towards its head where the shard rested between its eyes. She didn't flinch when he snapped at her hand eyes rolling wildly in its head; it brought her back to when she had healed Sesshomaru all those months ago. Shaking her head, she kept creeping forward until her hand rested between his eyes where she then purified the shard and pulled it out.

Dropping to the ground the dragon rested and Kagome finally got a chance to study the creature before her, a creature rarely seen and even more rarely captured or trapped. Its head was that of a canine, long and sleek, teeth sharp and white. It had two long horns near its ears, pointy dog ears, and it was the color of charcoal. It had fur, a ruff all down its back that seemed to have some red mixed within it. She was amazed by the scales on its sides and all along its body that seemed soft and was intermixed with the fur. When she looked to the ground she saw paws with sharp claws, and when she looked up auburn eyes stared back her, an intelligent mind behind them.

"Are you alright?"

A nod.

"Do you have a name?"

He blinked, nothing.

"Kay, how about Hiro?"

Nothing.

"Ummm, Shinji?"

A pause, then a nod of acceptance.

"Alright then Shinji, would you like to join my group? It would be nice to have another companion with us, what do you say?"

Shinji tilted his head to the side for a moment and closed his eyes, thinking. Soon a wolfish smile spread over his face and a vigorous nod made Kagome laugh as she looked around for Shippou.

"Shippou, come meet Shinji, he's going to be joining us now."

Hesitantly he stepped forward and met Shinji's eyes; a few seconds of silence passed before Shippou relaxed and smiled at him.

"Good," Kagome stated clapping her hands together, "let's move away from here and set up camp for the night." Grabbing her stuff she moved away from them, away from the area where she had fought.

The boy and dragon looked at each other before they both shrugged, as much as a dragon could anyways, before following after her. It wasn't too far away before she stopped and they caught up, setting up camp didn't take too long, nor did cooking. She tried to give Shinji something to eat, but he just shook his shaggy head before turning and trotting off into the woods. Kagome just giggled a little before relaxing by the fire and enjoying the night as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Absently she toyed with the necklace around her neck as she wondered what they should do next. She knew she had to continue to collect the jewel shards, but she wanted to see her friends; even if they didn't know it was really her that they were seeing. Just seeing them would be enough for her, to know that they were alright without her would help lighten the burden she carried on her shoulders from hiding the truth from them.

Thinking about it some more, she thought that maybe she could just tell Kaede, that way someone would know and help keep the others afloat if they were still mourning over her. It would give her the chance she needed to go talk to her mother and decide if it would be better to stay in the past since she was demon now. She knew what her decision ultimately would be but she still wanted to talk to her mother about it and to say her goodbyes one last time. She promised herself that she would live to see them again and knew that it was entirely possible since she was now demon and would live a lot longer.

Looking at the sky she noticed it was a new moon and she wondered briefly how Inuyasha was doing before scowling and pushing that thought away.

'We'll go tomorrow to see Kaede and for a quick trip home.' Nodding to herself she moved from her spot to lay out her sleeping bag and get ready for bed. She laughed to herself at how quickly she could change her mind before wondering how the others used to put up with her.

Banking the fire, Kagome waited for Shinji to come back before setting up a barrier for the night; pulling Shippou close she smiled when he snuggled close to her and sighing. She was really surprised when Shinji came up to her and curled his body around them; it was in that silence that she heard something that warmed her heart and stole her breath.

"_Thank you for saving me and treating me as an equal, I will be your companion and friend for as long as you need me." _His voice rolled around her like a brewing storm, a voice like slow thunder that held a promise of lightning.

"I'm glad," she whispered the warmth surrounding her lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning dawned clear and bright awakening the sleeping demons below; Kagome drug herself out of her sleeping bag and stirred up the fire to cook a simple breakfast before they headed out. She let Shippou know what they were going to do and watched as he started jumping up and down with excitement at the idea.<p>

"Alright Shippou, you ready to go see Kaede?"

"Of course I am! I've missed everyone since we've been gone."

Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm as she put everything up in the little bag she had and started to head in the direction she knew the village to lay in. They traveled on foot for a few hours before they took a quick break for lunch.

As they sat and relaxed, Kagome thought about their arrival at the village and decided that disguising themselves as they had to Kagura would be best bet.

"Shippou I'm thinking that changing our appearance like we did to Kagura would be the best thing to do before we get to the village. Can you make that illusion into an actual transformation so that even if you're sleeping it won't fall?"

"I can if you help me a bit; I'm not strong enough yet to do it all on my own." He stated frowning.

"You're strong enough for me," she soothed as she sat across from Shippou. Smiling, Shippou closed his eyes and concentrated on changing his appearance; Kagome did the same and changed her appearance as well. Opening her eyes she looked at her kit and smiled at the now hanyou boy in front of her. Raising her hand she let some of her demonic energy gather there before tapping Shippou on the forehead slightly setting the illusion into a transformation. She did the same to herself and smiled in satisfaction at their success.

"If Inuyasha and the rest are there we need a plan to get in as well as new names. What do you think we should do?" She asked as Shinji curled up around them and laid his head on her lap; smiling she petted his head as she thought.

"Well your name can be Kaiya, but I don't know what mine could be, what do you think?"

"Hmmm, I like mine, how about Daisuke for yours?" She asked smiling, waiting for him to catch the meaning.

"Big help, I am a big help aren't I! I love it mama!"

"Great, now how to get into the village without them thinking we're attacking it or something."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome stood and looked around warily as she sniffed the air trying to pinpoint the scent.

"Daisuke stay behind me, we have company." Kagome warned as she flexed her claws wishing she had another weapon besides her claws and bow for the close range battle she knew was about to take place.

"So that is one of the names of the demons that took the jewel shard from my master. Oh and look, the dragon is with you now as well, how cute. What might your name be demoness, my master would like to know." Kagura taunted as she floated down on her feather to land in front of Kagome.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours wind witch." Kagome growled as she watched Kagura warily.

"Hmph, if you must know the name of your killer its Kagura." She smiled menacingly as she flicked her fan open and close.

"It's Kaiya and I doubt you're going to kill me."

"Well then maybe I'll just take your pup then? Hmm? How does that sound?"

Kagome's eyes flashed red briefly at the thought of anyone daring to harm her pup.

"You wouldn't dare!" She growled low, her stance never wavering as she eyed the demon in front of her.

"Oh, but I would," she stated raising her fan slowly as she prepared to attack.

"Shinji protect Daisuke," she whispered as she waited for the attack she knew was coming.

"Oh no you don't; Dragon Twister!"

**(A/N: I am going to refer to Kagome as Kaiya and Shippou as Daisuke for the remainder of this chapter)**

Shinji rushed forward to grab Daisuke as he dodged the twisters that approached them. Kaiya dodged through them and went straight for Kagura as she was raising her fan for another wave.

"Bitch!" Kagura screamed as she saw how close Kaiya had gotten to her; sending a volley of wind blades at her she managed to slow her down, but she kept coming. No one would threaten her kit and get away with it, she wouldn't allow it. A cry of pain interrupted her attack and she looked back to see Daisuke and Shinji injured by Kagura's last attack.

"You dare harm my pup! You will pay for what you have done!" Kaiya turned back and caught Kagura's wrist as it was being brought down to attack her from behind.

Lifting her head, she showed the crimson eyes that now shone brightly and Kagura flinched away from the anger and hatred in them. Without blinking Kaiya plunged her hand into Kagura's mid-section and twisted earning a strangled cry from her opponent. Pulling her hand out she dropped Kagura to the ground and started to rush over to her son.

"Never turn your back on an opponent Kaiya," Kagura whispered as she let loose another wave of wind blades.

Kaiya staggered when they cut into her back, but she kept going needing to reach her kit to know that he was alright.

"Shi… Daisuke, Shinji; are you guys alright?"

"I'm okay mama, just a few cuts," Daisuke answered her trying not to let her know that they stung something fierce. She just nodded at his bravery, knowing it would be a bit longer before she could treat him; turning to Shinji she was thankful he had taken the brunt of the attack.

"Are you alright?" A nod was her answer as he got off the ground and shook himself off as if nothing had happened and he wasn't bleeding from some of the gashes that covered his body. A small smile lit her face before it faded and she turned back to see where and what Kagura was doing, to her relieve and disappointment she was gone, only a pool of blood was left from where she had stood.

A nudge to her side had her looking down to see Shinji motioning for her to get on, she hesitated for a moment before she got on and helped Daisuke before her.

"That way Shinji, and thank you." Kaiya gestured knowing that Kaede's village lay in that direction. Shinji cocked his head back and just looked at her like 'really?' it made her chuckle as he lifted into the air and were off. It was a breath taking experience, one she had never felt before even when Inuyasha used to jump high into the air and just let gravity take them back down again. Shaking her head she scowled to herself at the random thoughts of Inuyasha and knew that no matter what happened she still loved him, though it would never be as it was before.

As they flew Kaiya altered their scents when they drew closer to the village, she didn't want the demons in their group to recognize them, not unless she willed it so. She had taken care of Daisuke's minor wounds with her miko powers, but she had worked herself up so that she could convince the Inu-tachi that she could now sense, to help her. She told him the story as they grew closer, though only through the link they had in case they were overheard somehow; she knew she was being paranoid, but it was better safe than sorry.

A small illusion made them look worse than what they were before directing Shinji to land a little outside of the village.

"Shinji, I need to use you as support to get to the village; I need them to believe that I'm hurt worse than what I am so that I can see the miko, Kaede. Remember the story I told you? I can't let them know it's me right now; I just want to tell Kaede." She whispered afraid that someone would overhear.

Nodding, Shinji knelt so Kaiya could slide off and caught her when she almost fell. Taking a moment to let the dizziness pass she then began to walk closer to the village. She held Daisuke close to her telling him to act like he was asleep so she could play her part.

Almost to the village she froze smelling her friends as they approached and knowing it was them from the auras she felt as well; in that moment she wondered to herself if this was a good idea. Nudging her, Shinji helped her shuffle forward one arm cradling Daisuke and the other thrown around Shinji's neck.

First to show up was Inuyasha, brandishing his sword as usual and looking for a fight. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala showed up next eyeing them warily as they stood by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiya cut him off knowing that she had to speak quickly in order to do what she needed to and to get closer to Kaede.

"Please help my baby. I can't lose him, please; he's all that I have left." Kaiya whispered as she sagged against Shinji for support.

Sango took a step forward, but a glance from Inuyasha had her freezing in her tracks.

'My, you guys have become cautious.' Kaiya thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold.

"Who are you and why should we help you?" Inuyasha asked his sword lowering a bit.

"Please, my name is Kaiya and this is my companion Shinji; my son is Daisuke. Please, we were attacked and I don't want to lose him." Kaiya cried out as her knees gave out and she let the tears flow faster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha lower his sword completely and with an inward smirk she knew she had him.

"I have nowhere else to go, all I knew has been destroyed, please don't let my baby die." She spoke as she looked up at them before hunching over and coughing up blood. Dimly she thought that she was more injured than she had first thought as she tried to stop the world from spinning around her.

"Inuyasha! Couldn't you have waited to question the poor girl? She's bleeding for Kami's sake and we haven't even seen the condition her son's in! Hurry and help them to the hut: Now!" Kaede commanded as she hurried back to the hut to prepare what she would need.

"_Mama are you okay?"_

"_Yes, but I guess I underestimated how badly Kagura got me with that last attack. Don't worry, I'll be fine in a few days." _Kaiya told him as she watched Inuyasha grow closer.

As he approached though she shied away from him, not wanting him to touch her out of fear of what would happen if he did. Sango saw and rushed over soothing Kaiya as she came; with the help of Shinji they got her standing and heading to the hut. Miroku and Inuyasha followed at a distance, knowing their presence would only frighten the girl more.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Miroku pondered out loud as they drew closer to the hut. Inuyasha stayed in his own thoughts ignoring his companions question until a familiar and unwelcome scent caught his attention.

"Kagura!" he sneered as he disappeared into the hut.

"Uh oh," Miroku whispered as he quickly followed him.

"Why do you smell like Kagura, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed over to where the girl had just sat down. She argued that Daisuke had to be taken care of first, he was more important to her than her own life. Finally Kaede acquiesced telling her to let Sango at least clean her wounds while she looked over her kit before she would finish with the stitching that it looked like she would need.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Inuyasha, can't you,"

"Fine, you inconsiderate bastard," Kaiya sobbed, though it felt good to call him that; taking a deep breath she drug up every horrible thing that had happened to her and knew that this would be the release that she had needed for so long. It would help her shattered heart heal so that she could begin her life again and help her become the woman that she wanted to be.

"We were attacked by that wind witch when my mate, our son, and I were out earlier today." Taking a shaky breath she continued, "Daisuke hasn't been able to play for so long and be a kid that my mate and I took him out today; I wish we had stayed hidden!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands as Sango gave Inuyasha a pointed look. Distinctly uncomfortable with the smell of tears Inuyasha stayed quiet and waited for what else she had to say; when she looked up the blankness and desolation in her eyes disturbed everyone around her.

"Takeshi, my mate, was human and for that we were both hated, him for loving me and I for being a beast an animal: a demon. We stayed hidden and never stayed in one place for too long and for a while we were happy. Takeshi's family must have made a deal with the wind witch to find us because we were attacked without warning. Takeshi tried to save us," her tears fell faster now, "but he couldn't fight them all and they killed him in front of us. They were going to kill us as well, but Kagura showed up and threatened to take my son if I didn't give her the jewel shards Takeshi had given me." Lifting her eyes she showed the red that threatened to leak into them as she bared her fangs, "No one threatens my kit and gets away with it unscathed; I fought, but in the process lost the shards so I ran, from her and from his damned family. I can't even bury him, they burned everything; I could smell the flames as I ran." With that said her eyes closed as her body called her to sleep and heal; she whispered to Daisuke that she would be alright and to take care while she slept. Losing consciousness she fainted knowing that she would be safe while she slept.

"You happy now Inuyasha?" Sango asked scathingly as she tended to the unconscious girl. Inuyasha just turned and left, the tragic story playing over and over in his mind.

Shaking their head everyone turned to the task at hand and set to work bandaging and helping the demon that had searched them out.

* * *

><p>She woke up a couple days later and knew that she was going to be stiff when she got up; sighing because she couldn't do anything about it she slowly sat up and grimaced as her back stretched. Taking a deep breath she relaxed once the pain passed before looking around to see where everyone was.<p>

"Would you like some water?"

Almost jumping at the close voice she turned and saw Sango smiling at her with a cup in her hand, "Yes, thank you…" she looked expectantly at the demon slaying waiting for a name.

"Oh, I'm Sango, the monk over there is Miroku, the priestess is Kaede, the neko is Kilala, that's Kohaku my brother, and you already know who Inuyasha is." She smiled gently as she watched for any signs of pain.

"Thank you Sango, thank you for all your help, I am indebted to you." She whispered as she looked around once more.

"Where's Shinji?"

"Oh, your dragon, he's outside enjoying the sunshine I believe."

Nodding, she turned to see Daisuke playing with a coloring book she had brought back with her so long ago; it made her smile to see how happy he was to be coloring again. She spent the day bonding with Sango and was glad to see how affectionate she was around Miroku now that the wind tunnel wasn't endangering his life and Naraku was in hiding. Curiosity took hold of her as she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the hut before she turned to Sango.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?"

Sango paused in her preparation of dinner before turning to look at her as a brief flash of heartbreak crossed her face.

"He… he's visiting a friend."

"They're dead aren't they?" Kagome asked bluntly as she watched a look of confusion cross over her stunned face.

"How…?"

Kaiya tapped her nose before she moved closer to the demon slayer and drew her into her arms for a hug. She felt Sango tense before relaxing against her and returning the hug.

"I'm sorry," _for leaving you, for not being able to tell you who I am or how much I've missed you; I'm sorry for giving you this pain, forgive me Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kohaku, Kilala, Inuyasha; I'm sorry. _

They drew apart and smiled at each other before Sango went back to preparing dinner.

"Thank you," she stated glancing over her shoulder.

Kaiya just smiled at her before turning her attention to Daisuke as he came over to her and calmed him of his fears as she played with him.

* * *

><p>She let her body rest for another day before she got up and started stretching out her sore muscles; a smile of relief lit up her face as she walked into the sunshine and stood there for a moment letting it soak in. Laughing as Shinji head-butted her affectionately she stroked his fuzzy head as she glanced around. A little bit from her she saw Kohaku and Daisuke dart amongst the trees near the hut, obviously enjoying themselves. To her right Inuyasha sat in a tree staring into the distance, his ears twitching every now and again; behind her Miroku sat against the hut meditating, or letting everyone think he was.<p>

Bored, she stepped back into the hut to find Sango and convince her to spare with her since she didn't want to let the few days she was out to affect her skills. Surprisingly Sango agreed quickly saying she needed a good fight, she felt like she was getting rusty.

Laughing together they walked out of the hut, Kaiya in a pair of loose hakama while her haori left little to the imagination, being tight as to not hinder movement. Sango was dressed in her battle uniform, her boomerang slung easily over her shoulder. Their appearance caught the attention of the guys as they watched them walk far enough away as to not damage anything in the village.

"What are..?" Miroku whispered before stopping in his tracks when both females separated and took battle stances; silence overtook the area before two cries were heard and they leapt at each other.

Miroku and Inuyasha, soon joined but Daisuke and Kohaku watched the sparing intently, fascinated with how well they moved around each other.

Kaiya dodged an attack from Sango as she herself unleashed a torrent of kicks which were blocked by Hiraikotsu. Growling in excitement at the fight she attacked harder only to be thrown back by a vicious shove; flipping over she landed in a crouch using her claws to stop her sliding back. Looking up she jumped to the right barely missing the giant boomerang and the punch that followed in its wake. They smirked at each other, each caught up in the thrill of the fight when Kaiya's eyes lit up in excitement. Wary, Sango watched her carefully, waiting for any sort of movement from her but saw none as she caught her weapon and Kaiya moved away from her again.

"Hiraikotsu!" She screamed as she let loose her weapon towards the still demoness. She smirked when she saw fear flash in her eyes before it was gone and those eyes turned to her and smiled, in a flash she was gone and Hiraikotsu was on its way back to her. Steeling herself she caught the giant weapon and held it there searching for the missing demon.

Kaiya was crouched quietly on top of the boomerang before she looked over to the boys and put a finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet. She almost laughed at their astounded faces, but kept silent as she moved slowly to where Sango faced.

"BOO!" She screamed as she peered over the edge and right into Sango's face.

"AHHHH!" Dropping the weapon she landed on her butt before seeing Kaiya rolling of the ground laughing her ass off. Laughter behind her alerted her to their audience and while she was embarrassed she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled through her lips. Slowly the laughter subsided and grabbing her weapon she walked over to where Kaiya lay panting, out of breath. Extending her hand she helped her up before giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Kaiya only nodded her head and smiled knowing that coming here had been a good idea no matter if they knew it was her or not, to see their faces and hear their laughter was all she had wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kaiya means Forgiveness

Daisuke means big help or great help

Takeshi means warrior and something else I can't remember at the moment.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna try to get the next one up as soon as I can. BYE!


	14. Truth and Trust

**A/N: Kagome and Shippou will still be referred to as Kaiya and Daisuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Truth and Trust**

* * *

><p>"Wanna go bathe?" Kaiya asked hopefully looking at Sango.<p>

An emphatic nod was her answer and they headed back to the hut to gather their bathing supplies; they ignored the still laughing males and left without a problem all the while giggling down the road.

Once there they unclothed themselves and sank gratefully into the hot water letting all their muscles relax as they fell into a comfortable silence. It was soon broken though as they began to talk about what they had each gone through and how their lives had been so far. They talked about family, friends, duties, battles and whatever else they thought of.

As they sank into their own thoughts Kaiya turned slightly and Sango gasped at the scars that she hadn't seen before even when she had treated her wounds.

"How did you get those?" Sango asked quietly, knowing demons normally healed wounds so well scars were something that you hardly ever saw on them.

"I... I got these defending myself a long time ago; let's just say I wasn't as good at healing myself back then as I am now." Kaiya whispered afraid that Sango would somehow know who she really was all the while hoping she would figure it out.

Sango nodded before she noticed the large circular scar that almost went unnoticeable on her abdomen and her eyes widened for a moment. Kaiya saw the question in her eyes and wondered how she could explain it without Sango making the connection.

"I almost died when this happened to me; I was betrayed by someone and ended up suffering for it." She said softly telling herself that if Sango mentioned who she really was then she would tell her, she told herself that she owed it to her.

She watched as Sango thought about it, before her eyes grew hopeful as she turned to look at her, but they dimmed and she seemed embarrassed.

"What's wrong Sango?" she whispered anxiously.

"It's... it's nothing, it can't be true so forget it," she said listlessly as she turned to grab her towel.

"Wait, what can't be true?"

Taking a deep breath Sango sank back down into the water her head bowed as she began.

"I thought, with your scars and stories, that you could be our friend Kagome, but it can't be true. We watched her die and buried her underneath the Goshinboku when the well didn't allow Inuyasha through. You can't be her." Sango whispered sadly as she continued to gaze into the water.

Kaiya's heart fluttered at the mention of the well not working, knowing that Inuyasha had to have had Kaede take down the seal on the well to try to take her body home, before finding out that it wouldn't let him through. Shaking her head clear of those worries for the moment she stared at her friend's sad face and knew she couldn't let her suffer anymore.

"Sango," waiting for said girl to look up she continued, "I want you to promise not to scream alright?" A hesitant nod was her answer as she focused on releasing the transformation, but not her scent or aura so as to not alert Inuyasha. She watched as her hair bled black and saw her markings change back to their normal silvery color; looking up she watched as Sango's eyes glazed over with tears as she stared at her.

"Ka...Kagome? How?" Sango stuttered as she tried to believe what she saw before her.

"I died Sango, I really did, but Omnimaru came to retrieve my body as well as Shippou. In order to bring me back Shippou gave of his blood and Omnimaru used that to help change my body into what you see before you. I had to become demon in order to survive the wounds that killed my human body otherwise I would have just died again when my soul sought to return."

"But how was Sesshomaru unable to revive you and yet Omnimaru was able to?"

"All I can say to that is that my soul retreated into the jewel shards that I had; I don't know why but I sometimes feel like it was meant to be in order to be where I am now. I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long but you must understand that I can't let him know it's me; I don't want to deal with him right now." She grew quiet wondering what Sango would say and welcomed the arms that wrapped around her and drew her close.

"Of course I understand. I'm glad you're back Kagome, I've missed you." She whispered softly, tears falling gently on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome just hugged back glad to have been able to tell someone that she wasn't dead and to help ease the pain that Sango seemed to exude. Pulling apart they smiled at each other before relaxing for a few more moments, knowing that someone would come to peek or check on them soon.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well Shippou, meaning Daisuke, and I will probably continue on with the quest by ourselves for now until the final battle draws closer. I believe we will join you guys again, but not until I have healed completely from that betrayal, though I do not blame him anymore it still hurts. It'll take time, but every day it gets a little easier and the fact that I'm here helps a bit."

"I understand that you can't stay, but will you try to come by and cross paths with us at least, you know, every once in a while?"

"I will try, you may not recognize me though; I tend to try to change my appearance from place to place so Naraku doesn't learn that I'm still alive. Though I will let you know it's me somehow; I know, I'll reestablish the connection with Miroku; I need to let him know I'm alive anyways. "

"He'll be as happy as I am I know; when he lost the connection with you when you died, something died in him; it was heartbreaking to watch."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Sango; I never wanted to put you guys through this."

"I know Kagome; you can't fault yourself for what happened. I'm just glad to know you are alive and that we have you back."

"I'm glad to have met you Sango; I don't know what I would have done without you. I probably would have gone mad being surrounded by all the guys you know."

They shared a laugh at that before getting out of the spring and getting dressed to head back to Kaede's hut, knowing that if they stayed any later that the boys would come looking. Kagome pulled up her disguise once more sad that she had to, but at the same time it was nice to be someone else for a change. They walked back in a peaceful silence before Daisuke launched himself at his mother when he saw her back.

She nuzzled his cheek while whispering to him that Sango knew who they really were and watched the smile that lit up his face as he turned to stare at the demon slayer. She smiled and winked at him before moving to help Kaede with dinner leaving the rest of the group confused as to what was going on.

Kaiya sat herself in the corner by the door and smiled as she watched everyone in the small hut; she let the sadness she held inside wash over her knowing that it was fading a little every day. Seeing that dinner was going to take a while she figured that she could run to the well just to see if it was still active and to put her fears to rest.

"I'm going for a walk," heading to the door she didn't wait for an answer as she walked out. Taking a deep breath she took off towards the well hoping that it would still let her through. It didn't take long for her to reach it and the familiar presence that always welcomed her was absent. Approaching the well she collapsed to her knees beside it when it hit home that the wells magic was gone and so was her way home. Resting her head against the cool woods surface she let the tears fall, staining the wood beneath her.

'_Mama, Grandpa, Souta; I'm sorry, so sorry.'_

She stayed silent in her grief for a while until she felt Inuyasha approaching her; she assumed to bring her back for dinner. She knew she should move away from the well and figure out what she was going to do next, but for the life of her she didn't want to move. She felt him draw closer before stopping a ways away from her and staying there.

Wiping the tears away she stood shakily and made her way towards the hanyou, stopping at the edge of the clearing she forced herself not to look back.

'_Goodbye.'_

Moving forward her feet carried her to the god tree where through the trees she could see a red clad figure and feel his presence. Drawing closer she watched as he knelt before a stone and laid a bundle of small wild flowers before it.

Quietly she came up beside him and held back a surprised gasp as she read the name upon the stone, or tombstone now, it was hers. Staying silent she bowed her head and prayed that all would work out one day; kneeling down next to him she held her hand out to the flowers and let some of her powers leak through to give them life. Inuyasha stayed quiet as he watched with wide eyes as the flowers took root and grew even more beautiful than before; it was her tribute to the girl that died that day and was reborn as something else altogether.

When those gold eyes fell to her in question she knew that she couldn't hate him for what he had done; not after what Sango had told her had happened. She was sad that she would never be the one for him, but she couldn't hold that against him; you couldn't choose who you loved; it was something she had come to learn. Giving him a sad smile she turned back to the grave, not knowing what to say.

A startled noise made its way out of her throat when Inuyasha drew her into a hug and thanked her for what she had done. She returned the hug knowing that this was probably going to be one of the last ones she gave to this demon for a long time. Pulling away she smiled at him and stood turning to head back to the hut before it got too late.

"To have death befall someone you love is to know true loneliness; to be able to visit their grave is to learn acceptance; to have life grow where death once was, is to learn to move on and be happy." Moving away she left Inuyasha to his thoughts as she delved into her own.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair as Kaiya was lost to her thoughts and because of that the rest left her alone for the most part. Shaking her head clear of troubling thoughts she told herself that everything that had happened had for a reason and that she wasn't going to let it bring her down. Catching Daisuke's eye she told them through their link that they were going to be leaving that night while everyone slept, she soothed his sadness telling him that they would visit or at least cross paths with them at some point.<p>

Tiredly she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes hoping that her decisions were the right ones.

Soon enough everyone bedded down for the night as it was getting late; cracking an eye open she stood silently grabbing her pack and motioning Daisuke out the door. Pausing for a moment she bent down and called softly for Kilala, stretching the neko walked over to her and sat waiting.

"Would you make sure no one but Sango sees this please?" When the neko nodded she continued, "Next time I see you remind me to give you lots of rabbits alright?" She smiled when Kilala started to purr loudly and rub against her before taking the note and trotting over to her master before curling up and purring herself to sleep.

Stepping out into the cool night air she saw Daisuke standing beside Shinji and made her way over to them ready to be on the way.

"Would you mind giving us a ride?"

A playful glare was her answer as Shinji bent down and the two of them got on ready to leave, but a voice stopped them.

"Where will you go?"

Sighing deeply Kaiya answered.

"I will go where I am needed and I will do what needs to be done to get stronger to defeat my enemies."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Her head whipped around to the smiling face of Miroku and gave a short laugh. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten that she had opened up their connection and had been waiting on him to acknowledge that it was back in place.

"More sure than ever Miroku; don't worry about us we will be alright. Take care of everyone for me alright," a nod, "then I will take my leave; 'til we meet again brother." A shift in the way she sat let Shinji know that they were ready to leave and it wasn't long before they were airborne and on their way.

"Good luck sister," Miroku smiled at the rapidly disappearing dragon before turning and heading in to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>They traveled late into the night before stopping to make camp just before the sun started to come up; setting up a barrier they all curled up next to each other and slipped into slumber almost immediately.<p>

The weeks passed in relative peace with only a few fights here and there to get a jewel shard when she sensed them; both her and Shippou grew stronger as the weeks went by and were a formidable team when faced with danger. It helped that Shinji was there as well and was just as ferocious as they were when it came to being in danger or backed into a corner.

As they traveled Kagome was known by a number of names and titles, anything from the Demon-Miko to Kyuusaisha to Shugotenshi. It was flattering to say the least to her and she took it in stride as they traveled from place to place always helping the people they came across or collecting a shard when it popped up.

They had been in this village for a few days and Kagome knew that they needed to get going before they got too comfortable, but she told herself that they would leave in a few days. Walking back to the village from a run she overhead some demons talking about Sesshomaru and having it peak her interest she hid her aura and slipped behind a tree to get closer to them.

"Our lord has become soft, docile; we have to get the girl from him."

"You mean the human brat?"

'_Rin.'_

"Yes, the brat, our plans are simple: lead Sesshomaru away with an attack on a village while we snatch the girl and 'dispose' of her. Only when she is gone will our lord be as strong as he once was."

Kagome had listened with growing horror as they spoke so callously about killing a harmless little girl, one she was particularly fond of. Quickly she planned on how to get to Sesshomaru to warn him of the betrayal; cursing to herself she wished she could get rid of them but she had picked up a while ago that they were all strong demons. Cautiously she made her escape heading quickly to the village to gather Shinji and Shippou in order to find Sesshomaru as soon as possible.

"Three days' time we strike and all will be back to normal."

Kagome shivered at the madness in his voice even so far from him as the village came into view; she greeted the villagers still out before hurrying to her room to pack and leave.

"Shippou, we must go now, gather everything and got to Shinji; tell him to be ready to fly at a moment's notice."

He looked ready to ask but instead closed his mouth and nodded before taking all his things and putting them in his bag before he headed out to meet Shinji.

"Where do you think you're going Demon-Miko?" A chill ran down her spine as the demon from the woods spoke from behind her. Anger quickly took hold of her as she saw Shippou being held and gagged and Shinji staked to the ground; muzzled as he walked her through the door. Her eyes flashed red for a brief moment before her eyes took on a dark grey color as she stood stock still waiting to see what happened next.

"Why do you care? I go where I please, now release my son and dragon or I will kill you."

"Ha, you kill me? I very highly doubt that. As for your son and dragon, I believe they will stay right here, as well as you. We know you heard us in the woods, we can't let you go spoil out surprise not can we?" He asked sweetly as he went to touch her.

Quick as lightning she spun around and kicked him into a wall using her miko powers as an added boost to keep him down until they escaped. Shinji roared as he broke through his restraints and destroyed the demons around him; Kagome killed the demon holding Shippou before releasing him and making their way to an enraged dragon. She removed the muzzle before staggering against him when an arrow embedded itself into her shoulder.

Growling she grabbed her shoulder before grabbing Shippou and hoping onto Shinji.

"Fly!" she yelled as she saw more demons arrive and she knew they had no chance if they stayed to fight.

Soon the sound of yelling faded and Kagome breathed a quick sigh of relief before she turned her attention to trying to locate the demon lord. She didn't know what his scent was so she couldn't track him that way, but she figured that she would recognize his aura when she felt it.

* * *

><p>They didn't stop until they were far away from that village and Kagome was on the verge of passing out. When they landed she tried to pull the arrow out, but it was stuck fast and pulling it caused black spots to dance in her vision.<p>

"We have to break the shaft at least in half so I don't get caught on anything. Shinji, you think you could bite it in half for me please?"

She gritted her teeth as Shinji took the arrow into his mouth and with a quick snap, half the arrow fell away. Breathing heavily she turned to Shippou who looked about to cry and gave him a faint smile before reaching for the bandages he held.

"Shippou, honey, I'll be okay, but I need you to help me with these alright? They need to be as tight as possible to staunch the bleeding. Can you help me?" She smiled sadly when he nodded, his eyes never leaving the wound.

Once it was bound and the bleeding slowed almost to a stop, Kagome took a second to gather her bearings. She could tell they were deep in the Western lands and she cracked a smile at that knowing sooner or later they would meet up with Sesshomaru.

They rested a while where they had landed before she pushed they on, worried that they might be followed; Shinji insisted that he carry them and Kagome could do nothing to dissuade him. They traveled through the morning and well into the next night without a sign from the demon lord and Kagome grew worried at the thought that she was too late and that they had moved the attack up. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts she turned her attention to the fact that she was weakening and without help she didn't know what would happen to her.

They stopped half way through the next day and Kagome told Shippou why they had left and what she had overheard that way if anything happened to her Shippou could still tell Sesshomaru what was going on. They changed her bandages and ate before they set off again into the darkening sky.

As light dawned across the sky Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of a structure in the distance.

"Head that way Shinji and hurry if you can." A grunt was her answer as the air began to whip by them faster than before.

* * *

><p>It took them a few hours to reach it and at once Kagome knew they had reached Sesshomaru's castle; her heart began to beat faster as they drew closer and she prayed to the Kami's that she wasn't too late to stop him.<p>

Immediately her eyes landed on the figure in white as he made his way to the gate and prepared to leave.

"Shinji! Hurry! We must reach him before he leaves!" The dragon roared his answer and once again picked up his pace as much as he could as they watched him gather his demonic cloud underneath him in preparation of departure.

"Shit!" She cursed before dropping her transformation and unleashing her aura as she moved herself to jump off leaving Shippou on Shinji.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she landed and made her way over to him as quick as she possibly could, never thinking he could kill her if he didn't recognize her even though her disguise was gone.

She watched as his cloud dissipated from underneath him before he turned to her with a slight widening of his eyes as he scented the air discreetly.

"Kagome?" He asked incredulously as he watched her stagger over to him a wide smile upon her face when she heard him speak her name.

Her strength left her a few steps from him and pitched her forward and straight into his arms and he moved quickly to catch her.

"How? You…"

"I'll answer them I promise, but right now I need to know if you've received word of an attack?" She watched as his eyes widened again then narrow in suspicion as his hands tightened around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the delay but know that I am trying to keep up with this story and I will finish it come hell or high water. Let me know if I messed anything up alright and as always read and review...I love reviews!**

*Kyuusaisha - Savior

*Shugotenshi - Guardian Angel


	15. Reunion

**A/N: Of course I do not own anyone except Omnimaru, Amata and anyone not of the Inuyasha realm. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Reunion <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"How? You…"<strong>

** "I'll answer them I promise, but right now I need to know if you've received word of an attack?" She watched as his eyes widened again then narrow in suspicion as his hands tightened around her.**

* * *

><p>"I overhead some demons about three days ago talking about how they were going to lure you away with an attack on one of your villages. While you are away, they're going to take Rin! They want to kill her so you'll be 'strong again.' I couldn't let that happen!" Kagome panted as her vision narrowed down to a tunnel and she hardly heard Sesshomaru growl as he called for his guards and came up with a plan.<p>

"You're injured," it wasn't a question.

She tried to speak but couldn't for her tongue felt like lead and her breathing picked up as the shock she had been holding back flooded through her.

"She was attacked when we went to leave to find you. The demons from the woods had somehow known she was there and made to stop us. Mama protected us but got hurt; we couldn't get the arrow out and she wouldn't stop until we found you. Can you help her?" Shippou finished in a small voice as he approached the demon lord.

A nod was his answer as he motioned them to follow as he gently picked up the semi-conscious girl. When they reached the entrance Sesshomaru glances at Shinji who stared at him for a moment before nodding as black smoke enveloped his body before dissipating. In his place was a now significantly smaller dragon that ran over to a stunned Shippou and wound his body around him until finally resting his head on his shoulder.

"Kit, what do you know of illusions?"

Startled, Shippou could only gap at the demon lord as they walked before kicking himself into action and answering his question.

"I've trained with Kagome on how to do them; we even fooled Inuyasha into thinking we were someone else!" He stated proudly while puffing out his chest.

Sesshomaru smothered a chuckle at his brother's stupidity before turning to the matter at hand: getting help without asking or endangering his pride. He was about to speak when he caught sight of the boys deep concentration to the girl he held in his arms.

"Mama says you want me to create an illusion of you and leave the castle, while they think you've left you'll be here for the attack." Pausing for a moment he seemed to be listening, "She says I have to take Shinji with me and that if I get hurt she's gonna and I quote, "purify your ass." Shippou smiled as he saw the flabbergasted loon on Sesshomaru's face before the mask was back up; tapping his temple he looked at Kagome before growing worried again.

"I'll do it, but you have to protect her, I've already lost her once; it won't happen again," steel coating the words as he spoke them.

He didn't show his bewilderment but nodded to let the boy know he understood, nodding back Shippou knew Kagome was going to be fine.

Sesshomaru stopped as the soldiers he had called for approached them bowing their respect as they straightened to await their orders.

"New information about the attack has come to light as it is a means to draw this Sesshomaru away from the castle where the real attack will be. I will stay here and confront the cowards as you and a look-a-like will leave giving the appearance that the castle is unguarded." Seeing the slightly confused faces of his troops he turned his cold eyes to the boy before him.

Ignoring everyone's staring he closed his eyes, pulling a leaf from his vest and concentrated with everything he had. Shinji stayed where he was, understanding that he was about to become a part of the illusion in order to do his duty in protecting Shippou.

Shippou smiled as Kagome's aura guided his to do what he needed, even helping him with Sesshomaru's aura and scent. Opening his eyes a bright flash light enveloped him before it faded and everyone stared jaw dropped at the two Sesshomaru's before them.

"Good job Shippou, I'm proud of you, be safe for me okay?" Kagome whispered as she cracked her eyes open to look at her son. A smile cracked across the normally stoic mask startling everyone before it was gone.

"I will mama; promise." The real Sesshomaru held back a twitch at what his mirror image said before turning to his stunned men.

"You will bring the traitors back to be dealt with alive. Once you reach the village let nothing befall the kit or it will be your life. Kit, do not disrespect my body any more than you have; I will not tolerate it." With that said he dismissed them as he began to walk back down the hall, a small chuckle escaping Shippou, now Sesshomaru's lips as he heard his mother tell the real Sesshomaru not to threaten him.

Shaking his head he turned to everyone around him and smiled before announcing in a very Sesshomaru fashion that they needed to be off.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru called for his healers as he headed quickly to the infirmary as he felt the girl in his arms begin to fade. Gently he laid her on her stomach so that what was left of the arrow wasn't pressed upon; he stepped back and let the healers fuss over the girl before he turned to leave.<p>

"Sesshomaru, I may need your help."

"Why would you need this Sesshomaru, Amata?"

The demon that spoke, Amata, was a short tiger demon; her hair was cropped just above her shoulders and was deep, saturated red. Her eyes were a dark evergreen and seemed to flash vibrantly in the light. Her skin held a tan glow and she was dressed in earth tones as her clothes slightly resembled a miko's.

"The arrow is barbed and can't be pulled out; I have to push it through her skin to get it out. I need you to hold her, her demon is rising to the surface and I'm not strong enough, nor are any of the others. Come on Sesshomaru, it won't take too long." Amata sighed exasperated at the silent lord before her; seeing an almost invisible slump to his posture she smiled before leading him back over to the girl.

"I need you to hold her arms down while I push the arrow through."

Sighing deeply, though only Amata heard it, he picked Kagome up once again and settled her on his lap while he clamped her arms to her sides. Amata smiled at his discomfort before setting to the task before her. Unwrapping the bandages she cursed when she saw how inflamed it was and her hands stilled when the girl growled at the movement. Lifting her eyes she met Sesshomaru's before gathering what she needed beside her.

She prodded the wound as gently as she could, trying to figure out the extent of damage she had suffered, a nod to herself and she settled her hand on the shaft while the other held her shoulder still. A snarl stopped her dead in her tracks, raising her eyes once more she met the red of Kagome's and froze. Quickly Sesshomaru acted, biting down on the junction of her neck, where the shoulder met the neck, and growled soothingly to the frightened demon. Whimpering, Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder letting his growl calm her slightly.

Amata hid a secret smile, while using the distraction to her advantage to quickly shove the arrow through the unbroken skin. Handing the arrow to another healer she added pressure to the wound as she took the bandages handed to her and began to wrap them around tightly.

Amata looked up to see that Sesshomaru hadn't let go as well as closed his eyes while he continued to growl to calm the heavily panting girl. She smiled as she cleaned up and dismissed the rest of the healers from the room, turning back she saw that Sesshomaru had laid the girl down and was preparing to leave the room himself.

"Who is she?"

"A ghost," was all she said before he took off down the hall to see to Rin and the problem at hand.

Amata shook her head a the mystery of it all before turning back to her patient thinking if there was anything else she could possibly do to help her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru made his way to Rin's room pleased to see his guards had his themselves from sight and detection except from him. He didn't alert Rin he was outside but sensed she was with Jaken and prepared himself to wait for the attack he now knew was coming.<p>

Soon enough he heard shouting from the outside alerting him to the fact that it had started. He itched to go out and destroy them all, but he wanted none to know of his presence: yet. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the blood he would spill for the threat against the one he had promised to never let harm befall; not after he had failed Kagome. Shaking that thought from his head he dampened his aura a bit and waited for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

><p>Amata started in her chair when Kagome sat straight up and maneuvered herself out of bed like she wasn't even injured.<p>

"You shouldn't be moving yet; your wound hasn't even begun to have enough time to heal!" The tiger demon scolded as she tried to get her patient to lie back down.

"I can't, Rin is in danger."

"Sesshomaru is taking care of her; you need to lay back down and rest."

"There are shadow demons at work." Stating that, Kagome made her way to the door not seeming surprised when the tiger demon came to stand next to her.

"Well, since I can't stop you then I will make sure you don't get any more injured. I'm Amata by the way."

"Kagome," smiling at each other it was then that Amata noticed the red ringing her eyes and had to wonder at the idea that Kagome's demon recognized Rin as her child on some level.

Sprinting down the hallways they drew closer to where Rin and Sesshomaru were; only slowing down when they began to her sounds of battle. A vicious snarl tore from Kagome's through surprising Amata with its anger and the warning it held. When they reached the hall it was covered in blood while the attackers battled Sesshomaru and his guards.

Ignoring the glance Sesshomaru threw her way Kagome made her way to Rin's door and slipped inside, Amata following close behind.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded at the child as she bent down to give her a hug before wiping the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She coddled the child for a bit before telling her to go to Amata and that she had something to take care of.

"How are you…" Kagome's eyes flickered to Jaken shutting him up before she moved and was gone from sight. She reappeared with her hand around the throat of a shadow demon and her other hand raised, claws extended before its face. The demon was all shades of gray and struggled underneath her as she kept him pinned to the ground. Amata and Jaken knew that the demon could have dissipated by now, but something seemed to be blocking any and all attempts that he made to escape. When they looked closer they saw that the hand holding him down was glowing a faint pink and it clicked with Amata that she was a miko.

"Jaken, do you have anything to bind him with?" Kagome asked her gaze never leaving the demon underneath her.

"Unnecessary."

"Sesshomaru! Kagome is back, Kagome is back!" Rin gushed as she smiled at her protector.

He nodded at her before motioning two guards to come in and take the demon away to wait for questioning. He almost smirked at her reluctance to give him up so easily, but it seemed her demon knew he would be displeased if she didn't.

'_Is the pup okay?' _

Sesshomaru turned slightly startled eyes to meet the hazy red ones of Kagome before nodding letting her know that Rin was indeed alright and that the attack was over for now.

Nodding to him she smiled at Rin before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted; immediately he caught her and once more held her in his arms as they made their way back to the infirmary. Rin kept hold of his pants as they walked keeping worried eyes trained on Kagome still taking in the fact that she was alive, at least for the moment.

Amata watched the interaction between them and could feel her curiosity grow larger and larger by the moment, wondering how they knew each other and why Sesshomaru and Rin seemed to care for her so much. She shrugged it off once they entered the room taking over her care when Sesshomaru laid her down and announced that he was leaving to deal with the traitors and the damages done to the castle. He leveled a stare at Rin and she nodded back, no words needing to be said about the message that had passed between them. Amata just shook her head at their secret language knowing that she would never be privy to that bond, but happy that Sesshomaru had someone to take care of and in his own way: love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go another chapter up and waiting to be praised with reviews! She's with Sesshomaru now, what's gonna happen? You'll know as soon as I am showered with your praise! **


	16. Emotions

**A/N:** Do not own Inuyasha or anyone, except the ones not originally in the anime. There, got it out of the way; now onto more important matters. Be prepared for some sappiness, not much but enough to be sweet and cute. I actually really like this chapter, especially the part with Sesshomaru, so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>  
><strong>Emotions<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was in and out of it for the next few days as her body healed from the damage it had sustained as well as the strain she had put on it by pushing so hard to reach Sesshomaru.<p>

"Ugh, I feel like crap; where am I?" Opening her eyes she looked around and memories of what had taken place flooded her mind. She went to sit up but found that on either side of her lay a sleeping child, giggling she smoothed the hair from their faces and prepared herself to wait. A sound to her right drew her eyes to meet those of Amata's and she smiled at the one who had taken care of her.

"I'm glad to see you awake, you've been asleep for days; the little ones were growing worried even though I told them your body needed time to heal."

Chuckling together they noticed when Shippou's ears twitched at the sound of her laughter before opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Okaa-san!" Burying himself closer to her he took in her bright happy scent and breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of pain in it. Smiling she wrapped her arm tighter around him as she hugged him close laying a gentle kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry I worried you Shippou."

"Nee-chan?" Turning to the voice she saw the small face of Rin looking hesitantly at her.

"Hey Rin, sorry to worry you too." Hugging the girl to her she kissed her forehead as well and watched as a wide smile lit up her face.

"How are you feeling Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome please Amata-sama, and to be honest, I feel like crap," pausing she sniffed herself, "and I need a bath; badly."

Laughing at the girl before her, Amata stood and told the children to find Jaken while Kagome bathed; she shushed their arguments with the statement that if they wanted her to get better quicker, a nice bath would help. They laughed together as the kids took off to find Jaken and Kagome could only imagine what they were going to do to him.

"Alright Kagome, it's just Amata to you as well; now let's get you that bath." Kagome went to stand and found that something had been resting at her feet. Looking at it she couldn't tell what it was until it moved and began to stretch before jumping off the bed.

"Shinji?" She asked amazed that he was a lot smaller than what she had always seen. A nod was her answer and she laughed at the exasperated look he had in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look; I didn't know you could change size."

Blowing smoke out of his nose in an obvious huff, he stretched once more before trotting off to go find the children. Both females looked at each other before erupting in to a fit of giggles at the dragon's attitude.

"Quite a character isn't he?"

"You have no idea, Amata, no idea," new giggles erupted from them as they made their way slowly to the baths.

* * *

><p>Giant doors stood before them, richly ornate in decorative metals; Kagome saw that those metals formed a large picture of a giant Inu howling at the moon. When she saw this only one name came to her mind:<p>

"Inutaishou."

"How did you know that that was the Great Dog General?"

"I've seen Sesshomaru's real form as well as been to his father's grave."

From that statement the girls talked about the past as they walked through the doors and into the bathing room beyond them. A brief lapse in silence followed as Kagome took in the beauty around her awed at what she was seeing.

The room was huge; an enormous pool was in the middle: '_large enough for Sesshomaru's true form' _was a thought that floated across her mind as her eyes continued to wander. Smaller pools and hot springs were scattered across the floor, while trees grew large and strong protecting the hot spring individually. Benches were near all of them as well as things needed to bath with. Kagome followed Amata as she led her to the one closet to themselves.

"Are you well enough to bath on your own Kagome?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Then I will take my leave, you may call for me when you are done; I won't be far."

Kagome looked unsure as she watched the tiger demon walk back towards the door.

"Ummm, Amata?" Kagome called and watched as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"I would be grateful for the company if you don't mind." Bowing her head shyly Kagome waited for the demoness to say that she had other things to attend to when a hand on her shoulder drew her eyes up.

"I would be grateful for the company as well Kagome; there are few demonesses that I care for here." They smiled at each other before turning back to the water in order to undress.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the steaming water letting her muscles relax as the grime was washed away before smiling when she heard Amata doing the same. They picked up the conversation before with ease, like they had known each other for years instead of the few days, most of which Kagome was unconscious for.

"So, you were human?"

"Yes, I was born a human and died a human. I was reborn as a demon in order to finish the quest that I am on; to collect the jewel shards and destroy Naraku once and for all." Kagome laughed at the confused expression on Amata's face before she explained.

"I was betrayed by Inuyasha who had said he loved me, but chose his head love, Kikyou, instead. I was struck down by Naraku because of that fact and died because of my wounds he gave me; though I did manage to purify most of him causing him to flee. After that I remember waking up in Omnimaru's hut as a demon."

"Omnimaru!" Amata basically screeched in excitement.

"Yeah…."

"You mean to tell me the Great Omnimaru, mother of the Great General healed you and turned you into a demon?"

"Yeah she did…Wait? She's Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's grandmother?"

"Why yes, you didn't know?"

"No, I had no clue; I wonder why she didn't tell me."

They fell into silence after that and quickly finished their bathing before getting out; Kagome dressed in a simple kimono of forest green with a black obi that Amata had given her, while said demon regained her miko like clothing.

"It's almost dinner time; would you like to go find the children before hand?"

"I would love to, thank you Amata."

Amata smiled at her patient, her knew friend, before leading her to the gardens where she knew the children to be. It didn't take long to arrive at the entrance to the gardens and Kagome smiled widely as she saw Rin and Shippou playing amongst the flowers chasing butterflies, then fireflies as it grew darker. Smirking deviously to Amata, Kagome crouched down and made her way towards the children hidden by bushes; Amata hid herself as well so as to not give Kagome away.

Creeping closer Kagome was proud to see Shippou freeze in his play and stand in front of Rin while looking around warily. She made her way quietly behind them before preparing to spring upon the unsuspecting children.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched from the window of his study with barely contained amusement as he studied Kagome; his eyes danced with rarely seen laughter as he noticed her tail swishing back and forth in a very cat-like manner. A tiny smile played upon his lips as he heard the children scream in fake terror as Kagome tackled them to the ground and began to tickle them mercilessly. As quickly as it had come it left as he turned, leaving his study to retrieve his ward and guests for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed with the children as she tickled them on the grass and let their happiness wash over her soothing away her frayed nerves of what had happened and what was to come.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Startled at Rin's cry, Kagome stopped her assault on Shippou and watched as Rin launched herself at her protector latching herself to his pant leg as she smiled widely up at him. For a brief moment Kagome thought she saw a smile on his lips as he laid a hand on her head. Standing she dusted herself off before grabbing Shippou's hand and moving to stand in front of him, waiting for what he had to say if anything.

As she locked eyes with him she saw them soften for a moment as he glanced to Rin and then back at her. Surprise flooded her as she understood that it was his way of thanking her without the use of words. Nodding she smiled brightly as she grasped Shippou's hand a bit tighter knowing that he could have gotten hurt if Sesshomaru hadn't ordered his men to protect him.

"Come, its dinner time."

Shaken out of her thoughts when Shippou tugged on her hand she followed the demon lord back into his castle wondering to herself what the future held for them all.

Dinner was a quiet affair only broken by the children talking to each other as well as Kagome when they asked her a question. Soon enough it was time for bed and Kagome was confused as to where they were going to sleep until Sesshomaru motioned for them to follow.

As they headed down the hall Kagome couldn't help but notice the stares from the servants as they passed by. She also couldn't ignore some of the whispers as to if Sesshomaru had chosen her for a mate as well as some others that were less than flattering. Blushing slightly she held her head high and glared at any who had unsavory remarks about her. She almost snapped when a maid made a less than pleasant remark about her kit, but was stopped by an angry swell of youki directed towards the maid.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru nearly glanced over his shoulder before the maid smartly disappeared from sight and quickly. Turning back around he continued on his way like nothing happened knowing they would follow, while Kagome could not lose the small smile that played across her lips.

It wasn't too long before he stopped in front of a door and looked expectantly at Kagome; shy now, she went to slide the door open before looking at Sesshomaru for approval. Nodding his head she opened the door and stepped in; her eyes adjusted quickly to the light of the room and what she saw took her breath away.

The bed was adorned in beautiful hunter green and the covers seemed to be made of silk; the walls were a light cream color to brighten the room up a bit. There were cream colored pillows upon the bed to have a break amongst the sea of green and a wooden door on the left that Kagome assumed would lead to a closet. The furniture in the room matched the deep red-brown color of the closet door and was polished until it shined.

Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled brightly before bowing to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, this room is beautiful."

Nod, "The kit will stay with you until another room is prepared, it that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Then I bid you and your kit goodnight." He turned to leave before pausing to let Rin say goodnight as well.

Kagome ushered Shippou into the room and laughed when he launched himself onto the bed before squealing when he heard growling from under the covers.

"Shinji!" Kagome laughed as said dragon grumbled as he made his way out from under the blanket.

"How'd you know this was out room?" She asked laughter in her eyes.

A glance to the side of the bed drew Kagome's eyes there and she giggled when she saw her bag sitting innocently there.

"Gotcha; alright Shippou let's get ready for bed now."

She ignored his grumbles about it being too early for bed as she went to her backpack and pulled out pajamas for the night. Changing quickly Kagome did her nightly routine before helping Shippou into his own pajamas; climbing into bed she opened her arms when Shippou crawled towards her. Closing her eyes she pulled him close to her listening to his breathing even out as he slipped into slumber.

She tried to rest her mind but thoughts kept her awake as they raced around; sighing in frustration she disentangled herself from her kit and sat up on the side of the bed. She ran her fingers through Shinji's mane as he came up and sat beside her knowing that she needed the comfort. Silently she stood and grabbing a robe from her bag she slipped it on before making her way to the double doors that she could smell led outside. Glancing over to Shippou and Shinji she smiled before opening the doors and stepping into the cool summer night.

Pausing a moment she enjoyed the breeze upon her skin before moving into the garden ahead of her disappearing into the flora around her. Soundlessly she glided into the night as she took in the plants around her, her head tilting to the side when she heard the sound of water and making her way towards it.

A small brook traveled through the garden and sitting beside it she let her mind wander as peace settled about her. Lifting her head to the night sky she let her eyes slip close, listening to the wilderness echo through her as it soothed her thoughts letting them trickle through her like the brook she sat by. She didn't shy away from the thoughts that now surfaced; she knew she needed to confront them before they destroyed her from being held at bay for so long.

"Why do you cry, little miko?"

A startled laugh escaped her lips as her eyes opened to see Sesshomaru sitting across from her. Gently she touched her cheeks and pulling her hand away she saw tears on her fingertips.

"I don't know…"

He could hear the confusion as well as the sadness laced in her voice and wondered again what had caused this.

"Maybe it's because I've never been strong enough for anyone. It seems that I'm never good enough nor able to be given love as freely as I have given it to others. I have been betrayed, lied to, beaten, and battered and in the end I still forgive those that have done me harm. I can't say that I regret the decisions I have made, but I do wish that I was worth it to someone.

"Maybe it's because I'm not strong enough to protect those I love; I can't protect Shippou without getting seriously injured and in the end I wasn't brave enough to tell anyone but Sango and Miroku that I'm alive because I can't bear to face him. And even though he's taken everything from me, I can't help but love him, maybe not as I did before, but he is still dear to me. I wish I could hate him, blame him for everything that has happened to me, but I know that I allowed him the power he had to play with my emotions. I've failed myself like I have so many times before. What good am I? To anyone for that matter?" Closing her eyes once more she held back her sobs as she lifted her head back to the stars letting their cold presence comfort her.

"Little Miko, you are stronger in ways that I, myself, will and can never be. You are a mother to an orphaned kit who you adopted while still human; you stood against all ridicule while never losing your desire to make him feel loved. You stood against all insults and suspicions with a proud stance and never backed down. The strength of your body is something you can train but the strength of your heart is something that you cannot and yours is by far the strongest I have ever seen. I too have been betrayed and yet loved and hated them at the same time for it, it is not something that you can control and in time the wounds heal and leave you with the understanding of why they did what they did whether they wanted it turn out the way it did or not.

"Never doubt how strong you are Kagome and know that to some you mean the world whether they show it or not. You are you, never let anyone make you think otherwise."

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks at his speech, turning wide disbelieving eyes to him she wondered why he was being so nice to her and what he meant by meaning the world to some. Sensing him consciously she noticed how relaxed he seemed and could only assume it was because he was in his own realm, a place he could be his true self.

"Thank you."

He stared at her peaceful face though tears still streamed down her cheeks like crystal veins; he debated within himself as to what to do to stop them and made his decision before he could change his mind.

Standing silently, he stepped over the brook and sat behind her before drawing her into his arms. He felt her stiffen for a moment before relaxing against him and turning slightly so she could snake her arms around his waist. She snuggled her face into his neck and let her tears and sorrows go, safe for the moment in the arms of someone she had come to cherish dearly.

Amata watched from the shadows and smiled when she saw the most miniscule blush cross her lord's face before she departed to leave them to themselves.

"Why are you being so nice? Not that I mind; I'm just not used to seeing you this way," the question skittered across his skin leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"You have gone out of your way to protect my ward as well as become my…friend," he paused drawing a breath into him as he noticed her stillness.

"You have survived hardships others would have cracked under. I admire you Kagome and respect you for all you have done. I'm glad you are back, when you died the world lost some of its brightness, it's good to see it has been returned." His voice was quiet and filled with an emotion neither he nor she could discern, but it brought fresh tears to her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, you have no idea what your words mean to me." He could feel her smiling against his neck and he too let a small smile play upon his lips as the stars stood as silent witnesses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cute neh? Sesshomaru's sooooooooooooooo sweet it's almost unbearable. Next chapter sees a little more of the sweetness and Kagome kicks some ass! It can only get more awesome from here on out so I want a ton of reviews to fuel me on typing these chapters up okay? Thanks!


	17. Invitation

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I've been planning my wedding (getting married in less than a month!) and have just now managed to type the rest of this chapter. I am going to try my hardest to get the next one up soon, it's going to be exciting! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>  
><strong>Invitation<strong>

* * *

><p>She saw a ceiling before her eyes as they opened and could only assume she had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru the night before, that is, if it hadn't been a dream. Lifting her arm to cover her face his scent drifted to her and she smiled to herself before getting up and dressed for the day.<p>

The silence of the room was odd, but she shrugged it off knowing Shippou and Shinji probably didn't wait for her to wake up to go to breakfast. After going through her morning rituals she put on her training outfit, the one she had spared Sango in and headed to grab something to eat quickly. She noticed that the whispers had died down and that some of the maids actually looked at her with respect; she wondered what had changed but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ignoring their stares she made it to the dining hall and grabbed some fruit on her way outside to find Rin and Shippou, knowing that they would be playing together. The sounds of laughter brought a smile to her face and turning in that direction she wondered what they could possibly be up to and she soon found out.

A grin erupted over her lips as she saw Jaken tied to a tree and completely covered in flowers; her laughter bubbled through her lips drawing their attention before they screamed in delight. Running over to her Shippou launched into her arms and giggled when she rubbed her cheek against his affectionately. Rin stopped a bit from them and watched quietly; Kagome smiled widely before scooping the small girl up and spinning them all around. Their screams of delight filled her ears and she knew then she had never felt a peace like this before. Setting them down she went and released Jaken from his flowery prison telling him that he could take a break, she would handle the children. A brief look of gratitude crossed his face before it was back to the usual scowl as he shuffled away and out of sight.

"Mama, are you going to train?"

Turning to her kit she smiled at the two of them before nodding her head.

"Yes, I was hoping to find Sesshomaru and ask him where the training grounds were."

"I can show you Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Thank you Rin, I really appreciate it." Said girl just giggled before grabbing their hands and leading them farther away from the castle where Kagome had come out of earlier.

The sounds of fighting reached Kagome's ears and her blood began to pound, excitement coursed through her body at the thought of fighting someone that wasn't after the jewel shards or wanting to kill her. They crested a hill and below them were soldiers training with each other; looking closer she saw Sesshomaru flash through them helping and pointing out mistakes they made.

She felt Rin's hand tighten around hers, glancing down she saw the same excitement she felt reflected across the girls face.

"Rin," said girl drew her eyes away from the fighting to lock onto Kagome. In those eyes Kagome saw a fighter that hadn't been given a chance to prove herself yet and felt something in her scream out to fix that.

"Do you want to learn to protect yourself?" Those same eyes grew large with wonder and happiness before she grew worried.

"I don't think Sesshomaru-sama will approve," her voice was resigned and quiet.

"Do you really want to learn?" she asked just as quietly.

Nod.

"Then I will talk to Sesshomaru-sama, I believe everyone should know how to at least protect themselves. I've gotten hurt badly from not knowing and I don't want that to happen to you. Come, we will go to a flatter surface, I'll teach you a few stances today." She smiled brightly at Rin's barely restrained squeal and glanced to see if Sesshomaru had heard. Not seeing him making his way over she assumed he didn't hear or sense any danger and therefore didn't need to check it out.

They found a relatively flat area and she began to instruct Rin in how to hold herself in a defensive stance; it made her miss Sango as she remembered what she had taught her. Shaking her head she smiled as Shippou joined Rin even though he already knew what she was going to teach her; it was so she didn't feel alone while she learned.

"Very good Rin now spread your feet apart just a bit. There, remember this is how it's supposed to feel." Her heart warmed at the glow that surrounded the girl as she hid her amazement at how quickly she was catching on to what she was teaching her. She moved through a few more stances before having Rin go through all of them with Shippou; her mouth fell open as she watched Rin go through them all perfectly, like she had been doing this for years.

Like lightning she lifted Rin above her head and spun her around telling her how amazing it was for her to remember everything she had just learned and doing it perfectly. Shippou watched with wide, amazed eyes before dancing around them and echoing Kagome's praise.

"Have you been watching the soldiers?"

"Yes," Rin whispered shyly.

"Good girl, I'm very proud of you Rin." Grinning Rin gave Kagome a quick hug before looking at her.

"I think that's enough for you today until I talk with Sesshomaru-sama; however, would you like to watch me spare with Shippou?" Nodding her head emphatically she moved back from them and sat a ways away so that they would have enough room.

Smiling at her kit, she slid into a defensive stance allowing him to make the first move. She watched as mischief filled his eyes before he disappeared using his magic, slowing her breathing she turned quickly to block the kick aimed at her ribs before pushing him back. He spun and landed in a crouch before racing back towards her; she swung out her leg and watched as he twisted missing her foot before she had to duck the claws headed for her face. They continued like this for a while fighting each other as well as Kagome giving pointers to her kit. When he landed a hit to her stomach she called a halt and hugged him, telling him how proud she was of him; she chuckled when Rin came over and joined their hug before squealing and running over to her guardian.

Standing she looked at Sesshomaru and blushed a bit at his appearance; his hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his haori was gone, a tight shirt in its place. She decided that it was a good look before clearing her mind and trying to figure out a way to broach the topic of training Rin. The kids however, saw the looks pass between the two and smiled at each other.

"You're training the kit?"

"Yes and myself; I can't afford to be weak while Naraku is still about."

She watched him nod before going off into thought; she glanced at the hopeful face of Rin and waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

Completely caught off guard it took her a moment to answer.

"No, before we came here we had just been traveling around."

Pause.

"I would like to extend an invitation to you and your kit to stay here and train with my troops and I to defeat Naraku."

Kagome's breath left her at that invitation before taking a deep breath and bowing to him.

"I thank you Sesshomaru and gladly accept your invitation. I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you've done for me and my kit," she paused for a moment a smile crossing her face as her hair shielded it from view.

"I do have something to offer you," pausing she caught his eyes through her hair before continuing. "I would like permission to train Rin; I can teach her to read and write as well as basic defense just in case something happens and we aren't there." Kagome waited as Sesshomaru fell into thought at the offer she gave him.

Turning to Rin he looked at her smiling face before speaking.

"Do you want to learn to read and write?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"To fight?"

"I want to be able to defend myself so you don't have to worry!" She stated happily growing more excited by the moment. Sighing almost inaudibly he knew that this would have come up eventually; he knew his ward had been watching him train his soldiers and copying their moves. A part of him was worried, another proud; sighing again he raised his eyes from his little girl to the Demon-miko before him.

"You may train and teach her, but I want to be there for her training in defense."

Rin's squeal cut off any reply she may have come up with to him so she just settled for nodding at him as Rin tried to convince her to teach her more today. Sesshomaru almost smiled at the sight before him and wondered what he had gotten himself into. He shoved those thoughts away when he saw the happy face of his ward as well as the miko and her kit. He found that he wanted to see her happy and was glad that he had brought a smile to her face at his acceptance of her offer. Those thoughts disturbed him slightly but he ignored them so he could watch the interaction between the girls and kit. He knew then that it had been a good idea to extend that invitation as Rin was growing older and needed a female companion to talk to when she wanted. Having the kit around would also give her a playmate and protector if they got into trouble; breaking off those thoughts he stated that he was going back to the grounds and that they were welcome to come along.

He could almost taste their excitement as they followed him and had to fight down a smile at how happy that made him as well. He shook his head wondering where all these strange thoughts and feelings were coming from before concentrating on the troops before him. He had allowed them a small reprieve while he went to talk to the spies on the hill, but they stood ready for him to begin again.

"Pair up!"

Immediately they found partners and slid into their stances.

"Begin!"

The sound and sight of battle filled the air and Kagome took it all in smiling widely from ear to ear, she could only hope she would get the chance to battle and prove herself. She wondered to herself if anyone would be willing to fight her, she wanted an opponent she didn't know the skills of so she could learn to block different techniques. Glancing at Sesshomaru she watched as his eyes picked up every movement his men made and evaluated them. Turning to the kids she chuckled at their awestruck expressions before catching their attention and having them fall into the stances she taught them.

"I want you to go over these a bit more before I show you anything else Rin, but I will definitely teach you others either later today or tomorrow. Shippou, will you go over them with her again? You two look good together and help her if she needs it alright?"

"Yes mama!"

Rin just nodded to her an expression of determination coming over her as she blocked everything else out and went about going through the movements. She smiled as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit as he glanced at his ward and knew he was surprised to see her so focused. He caught her eye before glancing to his men and back, a silent question to her. She nodded sharply her tail twitching back and forth in anticipation before he nodded his head in answer and led the way. She noticed he seemed more relaxed here than she had ever seen him; it was a nice change from the terrifying demon she normally saw when they had fought all those months ago.

Shrugging she put it aside for a moment as they reached their destination and she eyed the men she thought she might fight and her excitement grew. There were a few she saw that were waiting their turns as they had fought each other and either won or lost which would determine who they fought next. She grinned evilly knowing she would have to work her way up to get to the ones she really wanted to fight and knew it would be hard; these were Sesshomaru's men, the best of the best.

"Setume, this is Kagome the one who warned me about the attack. She would like to train amongst the soldiers; see that she gets paired."

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama."

She watched as Sesshomaru walked back towards the kids before her attention was stolen by the demon that stood before her.

"Okay Lady Kagome, if you are ready I can set you up with your opponent."

"Please, just call me Kagome and I'm ready."

Nodding to her he led the way towards the group of demons waiting for their turn to fight.

"Nakato!" The demon in question turned from his conversation to look at Setume. "This is Kagome, your next opponent."

"A girl? Have I really been reduced to this level?" he mumbled to himself as he bowed to her before moving to an open area.

The snickers from around them let Nakato know he hadn't been as quiet as he thought as well as what they thought of Kagome. She held back her temper as they bowed to each other again before the fight and she saw the sneer on his face. She sank into a defensive position and watched as his scowl deepened at the thought of putting forth effort on his part. She smirked to herself at the thought of toying with him since he thought her weak and not worth his effort; completely underestimating her. She waited until he charged her before disappearing at the last moment and reappearing behind him in the same position as before. Watching as he looked right and left she snickered a bit which caused him to turn back around and stare at her blank face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to start? I'm waiting." She said softly.

"But, you…" Shaking his head he centered himself and charged again. Once again she moved so that she was behind him and waited for him to turn still in the same position from before.

He looked behind him and started when he saw her there as well as in front of him; he moved so he could watch them both from the corner of his eyes as a crowd grew in front of them.

"Hey Nakato, what's wrong? Are you stumped by a little girl?" Someone yelled from the crowd, earning laughs and chuckled from the demons.

"Shut up!"

"Come on Nakato! Can't you see that she's a fox demon? They're good at illusions dumbass!"

More chuckles erupted from that, as well as the look on Nakato's face when he made the connections. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon who had spoken before having to block the attacks that Nakato sent towards her and the illusion. Not wanting to give away all her secrets yet, she let the illusion go as she attacked from behind; he spun and blocked it growling at her as she pushed him back.

Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines with the kids as they had begged him that they wanted to watch, to see what their okaa-san and nee-san could do; sighing when they gave him their puppy dog eyes he had relented.

"You think you can beat me little girl?"

"I know I can," she whispered sweetly into his ear before snapping at it and watching him jerk back in surprise. Laughing, she watched as his eyes bled red a bit and knew that the fun was just beginning; the thrill she felt traveled through her and left her feeling more alive than ever before.

"You bitch!" He seethed.

"Oh no, he shouldn't have said that." Shippou whispered as he watched his mother's body language shift and change into something deadly right before them. Rin gripped his hand as she saw the almost blank look cross Kagome's face though her eyes are what scared her; they had started to bled red. It was a red though that was almost black and the tendrils of it snaked its way towards her already slitted pupils enhancing her feeling of terror at the sight.

"I'm gonna teach you how much I HATE that word." She whispered quietly all laughter having left her face as the feeling of euphoria turned into a dark, swirling mass of anger. The demons watching grew quiet at those soft deadly words and the boiling anger they could sense from her.

"Oh, so the vixen has fangs, how cute. You don't like being called a Bitch do you? Well I wonder what other words you don't like. Maybe Whore, you are a vixen aren't you?" He laughed darkly watching her eyes grow darker at his taunting.

Her body tensed as she issued the yipping growl that foxes did before letting her body fall into an offensive stance as she waited. When he shifted his weight she sprung forward her claws extend raking them down his arm before he managed to move out of the way.

"First blood!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as they watched the battle unfold.

"You slut! You'll pay for that!" Nakato growled out as he spun and lunged at her; she jumped back leaving him stumbling from the miss before he recovered. Snarling at him she attacked leaving another set of scratches across his face before he knocked her back before she did any more damage. They traded blow after blow as they moved around the fighting area; sweat trickled down her face as she twisted out of the way of an attack that would have impaled her.

Skidding back in a crouch she bared her teeth as she rushed forward flipping over him and knocking his feet out from under him while going for his throat but missed as he rolled out of the way. Her hand struck the dirt as he spun and kicked her into the ground before leaping onto her and pinning her down. Baring his teeth he moved to her ear breathing heavily as he caught his breath.

"Submit to me bitch, I've won this fight, submit to me, now!" Snarling his teeth drew closer to her throat as a threat.

Everyone froze in the silence that followed and waited with baited breath to see what was going to happen.

She turned her head slightly to see the faces of her little ones before closing her eyes, but not before Shippou saw the spark of defiance in them.

Once Nakato thought she had submitted his hold on her loosened and she used that opportunity to flip him over her as she pinned him beneath her. One of her knees went to rest on his crotch while she pinned both hands with one of her own as her other rested on his neck claws dangerously close to his jugular. Leaning down close to his ear she watched as his eyes dilated with anger and fear.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again or I will do more than just humiliate you. Now, submit to me and admit that I won."

Growling at her he knew that he was beat and so bared his neck as he announced his defeat to the demons around them. Accepting it she released him before standing and offering him her hand to help him up; he hesitated a moment before grasping it allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"Thank you for the fight."

Stunned at her change in attitude he could only nod his agreement as he watched her turn to Setume to ask who she would fight next.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before she befriended most of the soldiers and the staff at the western castle; her bubbly personality quickly won them over and her willingness to help anyone with any chore they needed left them grateful to have her around.<p>

Sesshomaru watched her as she helped some guards move equipment from the dojo to the training grounds; even the children were tagging along. A tiny smile flitted across his lips as he watched the kids go through their stances as they walked, always having to catch up to Kagome when they got too far behind. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the emotions that swarmed him whenever he looked at Kagome, but they wouldn't leave him. Growling to himself he paced his study trying to come to terms with said emotions and what they could mean.

It was then that the memories took over his thoughts and he stopped in front of the window as he relieved every encounter he had had with her and without notice a small smile lit his face. He remembered when he first felt her power, her true power as it came to him in the night curious about who it had found before it sped back to her body. The way she had looked up at him full of fear before it fled at the sight of him as she asked him to sit near her so that she could answer all his questions. It was the smile she gave him that night that began his undoing, the way she wished him a safe journey though she knew he was capable of taking care of himself; the way she cared for everyone above herself.

He remembered the way the moonlight had made her look like a fallen angel the night she healed his arm, or the way her power made her skin glow a light blue as her small hands caressed his fur leaving relief in their wake. The soft breath of her giggle before calling him 'Sesshy' and going to sleep completely at ease in his demon form, how small she looked between his paws as she curled closer to him before he covered her with his ear as he too let himself sleep. How she looked curled up that morning and when she snuggled into him as he carried her back to her camp her hands grabbing onto his haori pulling it closer to her.

He remembered when her saw her two weeks later and how warm her eyes had seem to him as she locked eyes before nodding her head in memory of what they had shared. How she knew what he was asking without him having to say it and how she stood up for her decision to her pack.

He remembered the pain and agony and how his demon had remembered the soft touch of Kagome and how she had relieved his pain all those nights ago. The feeling of cold earth against his body as her yell echoed in his ears while she rushed over to him; her soft touch on his muzzle, her presence already soothing away the worst of the pain. Her soft whispers skittering across his fur as she asked if he trusted her and when he took the plunge and gave it to her and how she had glowed like a burning star to him. It was then that he remembered the jealously he felt when he saw how she leaned against Inuyasha and how his arm rested around her pulling her close.

He remembered how he had startled her with his presence and how her eyes had roamed his body making sure he was alright before she relaxed. The way her breath caught in her throat at his question and how her eyes glowed as she spoke her answer; how her aura flared happily when he told her he would like her as a friend. The way she smiled at him as she bade him a goodnight before she waved and left his eyes watching her till she faded into shadows.

He shook his head clear of those memories knowing that if he kept going he would relive her death and it was not something he wanted to remember; he never wanted to remember her being so cold and pale. Growling he told himself that he cared for her, he knew not how much, but he left it at that not wanting to frustrate himself any more than he had already done.

Laughter from outside drew his attention back to the window and what he saw dumbfounded him for a moment before he turned and headed outside. The sounds of children laughing slowed his approach until he stood quietly in the background observing what was going on. Before him stood Kagome as she addressed about 30 children including Rin and Shippou who stood on either side of her.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Kagome and I have talked to all of your parents about teaching you all about self-defense. They've agreed that it was a good idea and have allowed you to show up for your first lesson. I want to state this now: You are not to use these techniques to harm others without cause. This class is to teach you to protect yourselves against danger, not to endanger others. Do you all understand this?"

"Yes, Kagome-sensei!" Smiling at their enthusiasm she started her class.

Sesshomaru was stuck between being angry and proud; angry because she hadn't talked to him about this and proud because she was teaching the west's future how to survive. Watching, he decided that he shouldn't be angry since this was something he should have thought about and done a long time ago. Frustrated to himself now at his lack of planning he slipped off to the training grounds to work off some of that frustration.

Kagome had been nervous when she sensed him watching her, but the longer he remained hidden the more confident she became. As she instructed everyone to pair up she thought about the fact that she hadn't mentioned this to him and her reasons why. She hadn't wanted him to worry about this when he was still rooting out the traitors that had organized the attack on Rin; she knew he was getting close to the source and it would only be a matter of time until he found them. In the meantime she wanted to help him secure the future and she knew that some of these kids would end up in his armies, why not start teaching the basics so that they could survive until then. Shaking her head clear of morbid thoughts of children dying, she focused back on the children before her as they waited for her instruction.

"Alright, I want you to watch Rin and Shippou as they demonstrate the first thing you are to learn."

She smiled when they stepped forward before turning to face each other; she almost laughed at how puffed up her son was acting because of all the attention. A look from her was all they needed before they began; Rin slipped into the first stance she had learned while Shippou made himself look as aggressive as he could. When he glanced at her she nodded and he made to attack Rin slowly so everyone could see her reaction to it.

Rin's feet were planted apart so she had more balance and her arms were tense at her side; when she saw Shippou's hand coming at her she reacted by stepping to the side and grabbing his wrist. With one her legs she tripped him and pulled him forward forcing him to land on his stomach

"Thank you Rin, Shippou. Now did everyone see what she did?" Waiting for their agreement she continued, "Good, now I want you all to take turns being defensive. Myself, Rin, and Shippou will be walking around to help, if you have any questions please feel free to ask; understood?"

"Yes Kagome-sensei!"

She smiled indulgently at her pupils before moving amongst them to help them when they needed it; it wasn't long before they had gotten it down and she moved them onto other stances in defense and helped them with those as well. Rin and Shippou demonstrated the stances before the students were allowed to attempt them; it continued on like this for a while before she called a halt to it and told them they were done for the day. Amongst many grumbles she explained that they would meet every other day at the same time.

"I expect you to practice on your off day and remember: You use any of what I have taught you for anything other than defense," she paused causing them to draw nearer as her she continued in a soft, deadly voice, "and you will learn of my wrath." She watched as Shippou and Rin cringed slightly out of the corner of her eye further scaring her pupils into understanding that she wasn't kidding.

"Now, it's nearly lunch time and I'm sure your mothers want you home for it. You're dismissed!" She smiled waving them off and listening to them talk about how happy they were to be learning defense techniques.

"So what did you two think? Did I do alright?" She whispered as they walked back to the castle for their own lunch.

"You did great Mama! They were all really excited to learn and it was really fun!" Shippou stated as he skipped around his mother and Rin.

"Yeah, Kagome-nee-chan, this is a great idea!"

"Thanks little ones. I want you to know how proud of both of you I am, for helping me and learning as well as you have."

They both blushed before rushing off to get some lunch from the kitchen leaving a smiling Kagome behind. She wondered to herself why Sesshomaru didn't interrupt her class and if he would be mad at her for not talking to him about it. Laughing at herself for worrying about something she couldn't control she continued on her way hoping the children weren't causing too much havoc in her absence.

* * *

><p>It was later on in the afternoon before she escaped the children and made her way outside to relax for a little while; even though she loved the life she had here she knew that eventually it would have to come to an end because of her search for the jewel shards wasn't over. Sighing to herself she drew farther and farther away from the castle to a clearing encased by trees.<p>

Standing in the center she let her mind go blank and just enjoyed the peacefulness around her something she wished she was able to do more often. Slipping into her mind she went through all the moves she knew, expanding on them as she imagined enemies around her. Left, right, dodge, roll, kick, jump; repeat. It was relaxing to her to go through movements she knew by heart, it made it easier to push her limits to see how far she could go. It also helped that she could go train and ask for help from the soldiers in Sesshomaru's army and because of that she had learned a great many new attacks and defenses that only another demon could teach her. Some still didn't like her, but most of the time when she kicked their ass they usually changed their view of her.

She smiled as she remembered the astounded looks on their faces as she won fight after fight and it made pride swell in her breast at what she had accomplished in such a short time. Giggling to herself just for the joy she felt, she spun around before freezing as she came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Your form is almost perfect."

It took her a moment to catch onto what he meant before stepping back from him to get some space knowing what was coming. She had but a moment to dodge his attack as he rushed her; jumping to the side she became wary of what he would do next; she was tense as he turned to her and in that moment their eyes connected she felt something in her shift. Ignoring it for the moment her eyes watched his every move and when he appeared in front of her she blocked his hand with her right forearm before swiping at him causing him to jump back.

"Good, you're quick to defend and retaliate." It went on from there, he would attack she would defend herself before attacking back and him having to defend.

She twisted out of the way of his claws letting her own go for his cheek. She was surprised when she landed in a crouch to see four thin lines of blood welling up on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Forgetting they were fighting she quickly made her way over to him before laying her hand gently over the wound. Closing her eyes she didn't see the way his eyes flashed at her closeness nor was she aware of the hands that came to rest on her hips.

Drawing up her miko powers her hand started to glow a soft violet blue as it knit the skin back together. It was done before she knew it and opening her eyes they were met with his smoldering gold ones. Freezing at the look in them it was then that she noticed where his hands were and that she was more or less trapped.

"Umm, I'm going to go check on the children," she squirmed out of his hold and disappeared back to the castle before he could protest.

Sesshomaru watched her flee before a predatory smile crossed his face as his hand came up to rest where hers had been moments ago.

* * *

><p>Her mind was in turmoil the entire way back, not knowing why he had looked at her like that; checking on the children like she had told him she made her way to the hot springs to think, hopefully figure out what was going on.<p>

"You alright Kagome?" Almost jumping out of her skin she turned to see Amata behind her, a small smile on her face.

"Fine Amata, just fine."

"Kagome, I know you better than that; you almost jumped out of your skin a second ago when you would have known I was coming any other day. What's bugging you?" Sighing in defeat she asked Amata to join her in the springs, she wanted to was the sweat and grime off.

"So what happened?"

"I was training by myself and Sesshomaru shows up, he says something about my form being almost perfect before he attacks me. It was weird when he looked at me after that, almost like he was proud or impressed, but it felt like it was something more. I don't know how else to explain it.

"Well we continued fighting; I guess training would be a better way to put it, anyways I managed to injure him on his cheek though I didn't see it until I looked up. I freaked a bit and ended up healing him, but it was the look in his eyes that frightened me," pausing she looked at Amata hoping she had an answer to what she experienced.

"Kagome, could it be that he's coming to care for you?"

Stuttering, Kagome could only look at Amata in shock that she would even suggest such a thing.

"He can't! He hated me when I was human, he can't possibly care for me," but her voice became smaller and smaller towards the end as she turned wide eyes to Amata. "He can't, can he?"

Amata just smiled as she patted the confused girls hand before standing and getting dressed.

"Anyone can change their mind Kagome; even those you think the most unlikely to do so." With that said she turned and left leaving the poor girl to her own thoughts.

"He can't care for me like that, can he?" Memories tried to surface to tell her otherwise, but she just shook her head to clear them before standing and getting dressed. Leaving the spring she went in search of the kids needing a distraction.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	18. Know your Heart

**A/N**:Well I did it! Two chapters in two days! I wanna say I will keep it up since most of the story is already written, all I have to do is type it, but we'll see. I'm gonna try my best so bare with me guys!

I wanted to say thank you to:

Naeluvsu  
>Jessy313<br>KEdakumi

For your wonderful reviews! I will try my best for more fluff, and to keep it interesting so keep on reviewing. Thanks guys, you're the best!

**Chapter 18:**  
><strong>Know your Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>She kept her distance for the next few days trying to sort out the turmoil in her mind; she didn't want to let herself fall only to have her heart shattered once more. It was hard though, to squash that hope, especially when she saw how he acted around his home, how much more relaxed he was. He wasn't what she had thought, had been led to believe he was.<p>

She sat underneath a beautiful old sakura tree watching as Sesshomaru helped Rin as she showed him what she had learned that day. It was endearing how he showed his affection for the girl with a subtle touch or a quick smile. It was sitting there watching him that she came to the conclusion that she couldn't shield her heart from everything. She was going to live a long life and to be honest, she didn't spend it alone. So when he glanced at her she smiled shyly at him and when he smiled back her heart fluttered at the sight. She knew that she couldn't stop falling for him even if she wanted to; smiling widely to herself she was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Rin and Shippou smiled at each other when they noticed how close those they considered parents had grown to each other.<p>

"Do you think we'll become brother and sister?" Rin whispered as they went inside for dinner.

"I hope so, I want mama to be happy and Sesshomaru seems to do that."

"Uh huh, and Sesshomaru-sama seems so much happier now too."

"How can you tell?"

Rin just laughed pushing him before bolting inside leaving a smiling Shippou behind.

Kagome smiled as she watched the interaction between them wondering what they could possibly be talking about. Shaking her head she headed to the door smiling slightly when Sesshomaru fell in step beside her, the silence between them comfortable once more.

"Could I be graced with your presence on the way to dinner?" Startled at the break in silence she looked at him speechless as he held out his arm for her. Nodding gently she took his arm and was tucked close to his side his warmth and presence washing over her.

She tried to hide her blush, but when she glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling slightly she couldn't help but smile too. It was a quiet walk to dinner, but one she enjoyed more than anything in a long time.

"Thank you."

Startled once more she looked up at him and froze at the look that had come over his face and eyes.

"For what?" Standing in the hallway they looked at each other before he spoke once more.

"For taking the initiative to train the children of my people, our people. Thank you."

Astounded at his thanks she could only nod as silent tears rose to her eyes unbidden.

"No thanks are needed Sesshomaru, I know what it's like to be in a situation where I couldn't do anything. I know what it's like to be weak; I don't want them to ever experience that."

Pausing in his motion to open the dining room door he caught her eyes and the seriousness in them had her holding her breath.

"You are anything but weak."

Sucking in a breath at that quiet statement she closed her eyes as a few tears leaked out. Her eyes flew open as she felt his claws brush some of those tears away.

"No more tears," he whispered cupping her cheek in his palm and smiling when she leaned into it.

A scream and laughter from the dining room startled them apart and with the moment lost they headed inside to see what damage had been done.

* * *

><p>Looking back over the weeks she had been here, Kagome smiled when she decided that that day was when their relationship had changed. Smiling widely she let her mind wander as she continued to instruct her students and helped them when they needed it. Looking around her smile grew as she saw some of the soldiers helping as well; closing her eyes she remembered when Sesshomaru offered her the training grounds for her class as a better place for them to learn. She had been ecstatic and had hugged him, to her surprise he had hugged back.<p>

Dragging her thoughts from the memory she started to address her students before she froze and turned to face east her body ridged and her senses on high alert.

"Nakato, gather the children calmly and get them inside, now," she whispered as she walked away from him.

"Kagome, what's…" he stopped though when she glanced back to him all play gone from her face and only a hard determination brewing in her eyes.

"Everyone follow me! Quickly now! Ask questions later, we need to get inside!"

Grimly she waited knowing what was coming and wishing Sesshomaru hadn't left for his perimeter check that morning; it was damn inconvenient.

"Kagome, the guards can take care of what's coming; the children are worried about you."

"I can't let them Amata, it has a jewel shard and those are my responsibility." She saw the guards preparing to fight, but a sinking feeling caused her to address them as the sounds of demons grew closer.

"Protect the children at all cost! That is the only priority!" She saw their uncertainty, but a withering glare from her had them moving to protect the castle where the kids were.

There was no battle cry, no warning as the demons swarmed out of the trees trying to kill everything in their path. Snarling, Kagome tried to locate the one with the jewel shard when she was struck from behind.

Stumbling forward she twisted blocking the claws aiming to behead her; the laughing face of a panther demon had her hissing in rage as she struck out only to miss as she danced out of the way. It was then that she saw the jewel shard embedded in the panther's right collar bone.

"What do you want here?"

"I want your jewel shards of course, and my master wants me to cripple the west. So here I am!" She stated lunging forward ready to kill. Kagome leaned back grabbing the wrist that flew in front of her eyes and flipped the demon over flowing through with her own attack her hand digging into her attacker's skin and pulling the shard out. She wasn't quick enough to miss the claws aimed for her face and came away with four gashed on her cheek. She moved back as the panther got up slowly gripping her chest in pain as blood leaked through her fingers.

Kagome slipped the shard into the pouch she kept around her neck and waited for what would happen next. She didn't flinch when red eyes gazed at her in rage, knowing that her own had started to bleed at the thought of them harming the kids, nor when she attacked wildly.

It was viscous fight, blood flying freely between them as they tried to cripple each other enough to land the killing blow. It was a fight that Kagome did not intend to lose as she heard the terrified yells of the children, knowing they were fine at the moment just scared, but she didn't want to fail them by dying. It enraged her, knowing that these demons were scaring them when they had been happy moments before, screaming in rage she attacked scoring the panther across the chest with her claws. Hissing she backed up before flipping over and before Kagome could see what she did dirt had been thrown into her eyes, yowling she dodged scratches opening up down the length of her left arm. Keeping her eyes closed she searched for the demon with her miko powers and saw her coming at her again, pooling her powers into her hands she screamed out her challenged and heard it echoed as they came together.

Panting heavily Kagome let herself fall to the ground as the ashes of her opponent fell around her. Rubbing her eyes she opened them and looking around saw that the guards had killed off most of the attackers and captured a few for Sesshomaru to question when he returned; letting out a breath of relief she stood.

"Take the wounded to the infirmary and the prisoners to the dungeon. If there are those that are fine then you can help move the bodies from here," she took charge, ignoring her wounds as she got everyone doing what they needed to do.

Once she was satisfied with how everything was going she headed to the infirmary knowing she couldn't heal all her wounds on her own. Once there she waited until everyone else was treated before she let anyone, Amata included, to tend to her.

"You're stubborn, you know that right?" Amata scolded as she dabbed Kagome's cheek.

Smiling Kagome could only sit there and try not to wince in pain; she was thankful that the most major wounds were the ones on her cheek and the one that ran the length of her left arm. With the way they had been fighting it would have been worse, much worse. Amata made her keep her arm in a sling after wrapping if from shoulder to wrist before putting a patch over the slashed on her face. The other cuts were cleaned but didn't need to be covered since they were small and were already healing on their own.

"Go tell the children you're fine otherwise I think they're going to break down the door to get to you."

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Can you send someone to find Sesshomaru to let him know what happened? I know he's not supposed to be back until later tonight."

"I'll take care of it, go tend to the kids." Smiling in thanks she rose and made her way to the door. Whispering her thanks to the demon that opened it for her she was bombarded by her students and their many questions.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm fine I promise; come on everyone to the library. Come on, I'll explain everything once we get there."

Amata listened to her as she eased their fears before her voice faded away; turning to the demon that respected Kagome and became her friend she looked him over making sure he was fit for the job.

"Nakato, you think you can track Sesshomaru down? We need him to get here as soon as possible so we can figure out why were attacked." The jackal demon nodded determinedly before making his way out of the castle. He knew where Sesshomaru started his rounds so taking a glance at the sun he headed in the direction he knew his lord was headed, hoping to head him off.

* * *

><p>Kagome made herself as comfortable as possible in the plush chair, Rin rucked into her right side while Shippou snuggled into her lap. The rest of the children sat upon pillows by her feet waiting for her to tell them what was going on and why she was hurt.<p>

"Alright, alright, for the last time I'm fine, I promise. Now what happened was an attack from a group seeking to weaken the west; as you can see it failed but I'm almost positive it won't be the last one. Until Sesshomaru gets back you kids are going to stay with me alright?"

"But what about our parents?" a cute little squirrel demon girl named Anako asked.

"Hmmm, could one of you grab a guard for me or find Setume please?"

"I'll do it Kagome-sensei!"

"Thank you Inomu; stay in the castle!" She yelled after the eager raccoon kit.

Turning to the rest of them she entertained them with stories to keep them calm as she waited for Inomu to get back.

"Kagome-sensei! Kagome-sensei! I found Setume-sensei! I found him!"

Smiling as the exuberant kit ran in and stood before her she praised him and patted his head letting him know he had done a great job. Turning to the slightly disheveled Demon General she felt bad for pulling him away from what she knew was an investigation on the attack.

"I'm sorry to call you here and I thank you for responding. I know a lot of their fathers are under your command, can you pass it along that their children are safe? And if it won't spread your resources too thin can you let their mothers know as well and let them know they are welcome to join me here? I would feel it safer for the children to stay here until we know for sure there isn't another attack."

"Of course Lady Kagome; I thank you for caring so well for our future."

With a small bow he turned and left, but not before hugging a small girl named Shinomi, who Kagome could see a great resemblance. Kagome smiled at the scene before hugging her own two closer to herself. It wasn't long before the mothers poured into the library relieved to see their babies safe and sound.

As the sun began to set servants came to light the fire and bring food and drink. Kagome smiled as they too greeted their own children before continuing on with their work.

"We would like to thank you Lady Kagome for making the wellbeing of our children your concern, not only with the training you're giving them, but my little Inomu says you ordered the guards to protect them at all cost. You truly are a Lady of the West and we are all in your debt." Inomu's mother Haru bowed to her as did the others echoing their thanks and praise.

"No need to thank my, I've come to cherish each and every one of them and would be crushed if there were hurt. If it's in my power to prevent that then I will use every bit of that power to do so." Smiling gently at their grateful looks she looked to the darkening window wondering what was keeping Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Nakato scowled as he killed the last of the demons that had come after him as soon as he began to track Sesshomaru and took a deep calming breath before pushing on. He almost sighed in relief as he caught the scent of his lord and quickly increased his speed as much as he could.<p>

Pausing in his rounds Sesshomaru waited for Nakato to catch up to him wondering why the jackal had searched him out. He hid his unease at how ragged he looked as he waited for him to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we were attacked a few hours ago; I was sent to find you and bring you back." He bowed waiting for his lord to say something.

"Come, you will fill me in as we fly."

Nakato looked up to see Sesshomaru gathering his demonic cloud underneath him and hurried to step up onto it. It didn't take long for him to fill Sesshomaru in on what happened and looking at his face he stayed quiet the rest of the way back.

Kagome fought against the call of sleep for as long as she could, but with the warmth of two bodies and the fire, it was only time before she succumbed.

"Rest Lady Kagome, you've done enough for everyone today. Let us take over the responsibility for now."

"Thank you Haru, wake me if anything happens." With that said she snuggled closer to Rin and smiled when Shippou maneuvered himself gently under her left arm elevating it so it wouldn't be pressed upon. Sleep came quickly and her dreams were peaceful and quiet.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sesshomaru landed he headed out to Setume and was pleased when his General found him only moments after he had returned.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama we were attacked by a band of demons led by a panther woman who went straight for Lady Kagome. She took care of her and we were able to capture a few that we've waited to question until you returned.

He wondered at the title they had given Kagome and he wanted to ask how she was, but instead he headed to the dungeons wanting to know what the attack was about and who was behind it. As they approached he grew angrier as he heard how hard the attack had come down on them and how they had tried to get into the castle after the children.

As he entered the dungeon he let loose the reins of his aura and bared his fangs when he felt the terror of his prisoners as they recognized who was coming. His eyes darkened to a hard, cold amber as he gazed upon the two cowering snake demons before him.

"Who sent you?"

They shivered at the ice that coated his voice as they tried to make themselves as small as possible before him.

"Who sent you? I won't ask again."

They stayed silent knowing that whether or not they said anything, they would still die for attacking those under his protection.

"Hmmm, separate them and get them to talk, notify me when they are more willing to do so."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

Amata was waiting for him outside and walked beside him as he headed to the castle.

"The children are safe, Kagome made sure of it." A raised eyebrow made her continue.

"She was teaching the children again before she froze and locked onto where the demons were going to come from. She had ordered Nakato take the children in as soon as she felt the threat and when I told her that the guards could handle it she told me that one of them had a jewel shard and that it was her responsibility to get it. I don't know what made her look the way she had but after speaking to me she ordered the guards to protect the kids at all cost. I thought for a moment they weren't going to listen but they did, and with haste.

"We were separated when the attack came but I saw her battling with the leader and it turned deadly once Kagome got ahold of the jewel shard. I lost track of her for a bit, but when I could see her again she was picking herself off the ground ashes falling around her before she took charge of the situation. She ordered those who could to help the wounded to the infirmary, the prisoners to the dungeon and whoever was left to move the dead away. She handled herself really well for a relatively new born demon, even injured."

A sharp glance at her betrayed the worry he felt at that statement and she had to hide her amusement at it.

"Don't worry, it's not anything major. She's in the library with the kids and their mothers; she didn't want them out of her sight until she knew they would be safe." Amata smiled when she saw the relief cross his face before it was gone.

'_You have fallen hard my friend.'_

* * *

><p>He ordered his servants to have rooms readied for all the mothers and children; they were to stay within the castle until the threat was gone.<p>

He followed his nose to the library already knowing she was there, but reassuring himself that she was alright and not in any pain. Amata followed him silently smiling as his nose twitched here and there at the most minor of scent changes; it really was funny to watch him try not to care and to keep his mask in place. Standing in the shadow of the doorway he was amazed to see everyone relaxed or sleeping around Kagome's chair as if she were their alpha. He wanted to go to her, but he didn't want to disturb the peace that surrounded them all.

"Let me know when she wakes, I wish to speak to her when she does."

Nodding Amata left his side and headed in answering questions as she went and telling them that their lord was back and looking into matters.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smiled wickedly as he flicked blood off his claws as he gazed at the broken demon at his feet. He knew who was leading the attacks now and when he found him there would be no mercy, not after they told him of the cat's plan.<p>

"Dispose of them."

* * *

><p>Sitting in his study he was devising a plan of attack to get back at the filthy felines that thought to weaken him and try to take what was his.<p>

"You keep scowling like that and that map is going to burst into flame."

His eyes bolted up quickly at her voice, happy that to see that she was up and about. His eyes traveled her body searching for wounds when they stopped at her arm and cheek before finally meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you up, how's your arm?" Standing he made his way around the desk before standing in front of her.

"It's okay and on the mend; did you find out who's behind the attack?" she asked knowing he had to have questioned the prisoners by now.

Taking one more glance of her he motioned for her to sit before taking a seat himself to tell her what he knew.

"The panther clan is behind the attack and because of it they have shown their intention for war. Right now I am trying to devise the best way to eradicate them once and for all. No one will weaken the west or be allowed to think that they can."

Kagome nodded before looking at the map and the places he had marked.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"In a few days, I'm recalling some of my troops in order to leave some here when I leave."

"I'm going with you."

Startled he looked up from the map ready to tell her that she wasn't before he saw the red ringing her eyes the words dying in his throat.

"I know you don't want me to, but I'm going. No one will come after the ones I love and cherish and think they can get away with it. They will learn."

Nodding he watched the red recede and fade before she relaxed into the plush, comfy chair. He was curious about her demon side having never seen it except when that shadow demon went after Rin. She had been injured then so it was normal for it to be closer to the surface than usual, but from that time and now he knew her demon to be extremely protective. It was a trait he admired about her knowing that when she had pups she would let nothing happen to them.

Shaking his head of the thoughts of pups he instead studied her out of the corner of his eyes making sure she wasn't in any pain.

'_Why do I care so much?'_

And in the echoes of his heart he heard the answer:

_Because you love her_

It was the most honest answer he had ever given himself and he knew that it wasn't a lie. Looking back on his past experiences, even while she was human, he knew he had never met anyone like her. She had gone out of her way to care for him and his without asking anything in return, something that he had never come across in any other person.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Pulled from his thoughts he looked at her and knew that if something ever happened to her again he would be lost.

"I'm fine Kagome, just had a realization of sorts, nothing for you to worry about."

"If you say so. Well I'm not too tired, but I know I need the rest so I will take my leave now."

"Let me walk you to your room."

"Thank you," she stood slowly making sure not to bump her arm in the process.

The walk was quiet and it slightly unnerved her the longer the silence remained. She peeked at him from under her bangs and barely held in a gasp at how warm his whole face looked, how peaceful it seemed. It was his eyes though that stole her breath, the happiness and serenity in them something she never would have thought to see in them.

Once they made it to her door she went to open it but was stopped by a clawed hand on hers. Turning to him she was surprised when he pulled her into a hug all the while being careful of her arm.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting those that mean the most to the people around you and for making sure they were safe above all else. You truly are one of a kind Kagome, don't ever think otherwise. I'm glad I didn't lose you like I thought all those months ago." He hugged her close taking in her scent before pulling away gently and looking into her eyes. Leaning forward he laid a chaste kiss on her forehead before letting go and turning to leave.

"Goodnight Kagome," he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her surprised face. Walking away he smiled wider at her breathless goodnight knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to have her at his side forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Bitten

**A/N: **So this one is kinda short, don't worry, the next one will be much longer. As always, read and review; oh and I don't own anyone but the ones I've created.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 19<strong>  
><strong>Bitten<strong>

It was three days later when Sesshomaru announced they were to leave and take out the panthers. Kagome knew Shippou would put up a fight, but she was surprised at how much Rin protested her departure. Taking the two to the side she prepared herself for the argument ahead.

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have to. I need to make sure that they know of the crimes they have committed when they came after the ones I love and care for. I need to be there, to know that in doing this you will be safe, the both of you." Her eyes had taken on a slight glow, but it didn't frighten the children, it made them realize how much she truly loved them.

"But Kagome-nee-chan, what if you get hurt worse this time? What if Sesshomaru-sama gets hurt too?" Rin couldn't help but mumble her concerns as she stared with wide, tearful eyes at her mother like figure.

"Rin's right mama, what if you get hurt?"

"Come here," She whispered before holding them close, "I'm going to protect you guys. I'm also going to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't get hurt, but don't tell him that. If I get hurt I think Sesshomaru will protect me, so you guys don't have to worry alright? I would never leave you guys, I promise."

Shippou just held her close knowing he couldn't stop her nor go with her; Rin mimicked him before rushing over to give Sesshomaru a hug as well. Kagome watched as Rin made Sesshomaru bend down so she could whisper something to him. Locking eyes with him she knew, without hearing it, what Rin had asked and could only come to love the girl more.

She watched as the children went to stand with Amata before she felt something brush up against her. She let her hand slide through Shinji's dense fur, glad that she had decided to let him come. She waited for Sesshomaru to announce their departure and from the corner of her eye she saw Jaken and AhUn stand next to the children. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing how many people would be watching them while she was gone.

When the call came she waved to them briefly before moving quickly into the trees and out of sight; it felt good to be on the move again and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face.

* * *

><p>The pace was quick, but not brutally so, in order to cover as much ground as possible. It was late into the night when he called everyone to a halt and told them to make camp. Kagome pulled her bag from her shoulders and stretched relieved to get that weight off her shoulders. Pulling some blankets from her bag she made a small bed from them before sitting and relaxing at what she saw.<p>

Setume and Sesshomaru were engaged in a deep conversation while Nakato started a fire to cook a late dinner; it amused her to see how human they were at that moment, behaving how her and her friends had. A small pang hit her, but she pushed it away knowing that they were alright and that she had promised to come see them sometime soon; she intended to keep that promise.

Smiling she let those thoughts fade away when Shinji came up to her and circled around her back before lying his head on her lap. Laughing quietly when he nudged her hand she let her fingers trail through his hair as she let her thoughts drift to a certain demon lord, who had just glanced at her when he heard her laugh, and she smiled in his direction. She wondered to herself as to how much he cared for her and what it could mean in the future, but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to worry about it at the moment. She was content with what she had for the first time in a long time, it was something she had never thought she would feel, and it warmed her heart.

Thanking Nakato when he handed her a bowl of stew she settled back and smiled at the banter between the demons sitting by the fire so at ease with each other. It was good to see them in such high spirits especially when they knew of the possibility of dying when they came upon the panthers. Sighing at how morbid her thoughts had gotten she shook them off as she finished her dinner before standing and deciding a quick bath was in order.

Grabbing what she needed from her bag she told Nakato where she was going in case Sesshomaru asked, she didn't want to interrupt him, and headed off to where she could smell water. Thankfully it wasn't too far from camp and even though it was a small stream she could feel her face break out into a smile at the thought of being clean. Quickly stripping her clothes off she folded them setting them away from the bank before slowly wading into the slightly warm water, sighing at the feeling she sank down until the water was at her neck and let herself relax. Her hair floated lazily in the water around her a black that rivaled the night sky while her eyes glittered as she looked at the moon; it was peaceful to sit there, here mind as relaxed as her body.

Stretching languidly she started to wash knowing that she needed to hurry so that she could get some sleep before they moved out in the morning. Standing on the bank she shook herself off, laughing when she saw how fluffy her tail became because of it, before dressing in black a hakama and a tight haori of the same color. She wished she could put on some comfy pajamas, but knowing Sesshomaru they would be breaking camp early and she didn't want to have rush to change clothes then.

It didn't take long to walk back to camp, catching Sesshomaru's eyes she smiled brightly at him before moving back over to Shinji and curling up on her blankets. Immediately her dragon curled around her and as the warmth settled around her, her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she finally let sleep claim her.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," she woke up quickly at her softly spoken name before sitting up and seeing Sesshomaru standing in front of her. The sun was just starting to rise and she could hear the others packing up and getting ready to move out, so standing up and stretching she smiled at him before grabbing her stuff.<p>

"Morning Sesshomaru, I take it we are leaving soon?"

A nod was her answer as he went to stand at the end of the clearing waiting for the rest of his men to get ready so he could give the order to leave. Once she was done packing she went to stand near him knowing that he wouldn't talk to her like he would at home, but she was okay with that, they were on a mission after all and should concentrate on that.

The call didn't come too much later and once again they were on the move, this time at a slightly slower pace as they drew closer to where Sesshomaru knew the panther's territory started. Passing over the border the pace slowed even more, so they moved cautiously through it in case there were any scouts about. Sesshomaru sent some of his own out to go on ahead and take out any that they found on the way so that the coast was clear from them to continue on.

"Stop," Kagome whispered causing Sesshomaru to halt as well as his men behind them as she stared around them her eyes never resting as they scanned the area before closing as she searched with her aura. When they snapped open again they had taken on a bluish tint before she looked at Sesshomaru and whispered,

"We're surrounded," the slight tightening around his eyes let her know how angry he was at that fact before he moved his eyes to the trees around them.

"My, my, my, how observant you are kitsune. Unfortunately that won't stop you and your friends from dying today." As a figure stepped from the shadows, she felt more than saw Sesshomaru tense up next to her at the demon that emerged forth.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it? Too bad you won't be alive long enough to enjoy our reunion."

"Big words from someone like you, Kurayami. You should have never of shown your face to me."

"Oh Sesshomaru, you're threats are so predictable. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you're more than welcome to die!"

Demons burst forth from the trees attacking and soon all were involved in their own battles, Kagome cursed to herself at the fact that her bow was useless in a fight like this and she was forced to fight hand to hand. A tickling sensation on the back of her neck alerted her to the fact that jewel shards were in play in this fight, letting her senses drift while she fought she pinpointed them to the demon that Sesshomaru fought. It seemed that Kurayami had them and had dropped a barrier from around him as he fought the demon she loved.

'_Loved? I love Sesshomaru?"_

It was an odd thought to have in the middle of fighting for her life, but the smile that crossed her face at said thought confirmed it for her. Her smile bared her fangs to the demons approaching her while they thought she was distracted, stopping them in their tracks at the sight. Turning to them she fought through them trying to reach Sesshomaru and let him know that the leader had jewel shards.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I see that your bitch is trying to reach you, I guess I should put a stop to that shouldn't I? This is between us men." Laughing as Sesshomaru glanced in Kagome's direction, he watched as the demons he called forth overtook the small kitsune, her eyes widening in surprise and pain as she disappeared beneath their bodies.

He laughed as he dodged Sesshomaru's poisoned claws, the red eyes not fazing him as they continued to circle each other. His attention was stolen for a moment as an overpowering demon aura washed over him and turning his eyes to where the girl had disappeared he watched in disbelief as the demons were thrown from her before turning to ash as they fell. Dark red eyes stared at him as the figure covered in blood stood from the ground and he felt his blood run cold at the sight. Twisting out of the way of Sesshomaru's poison whip, he cursed his luck trying to figure out how to kill them both so he could come out the victor.

A smile contorted his face as he watched her eyes shift from him to look over Sesshomaru, making sure he was unharmed, and a plan in place he waited for the perfect time to strike. As she started to move towards him, he gathered his energy to his hands, before moving closer to Sesshomaru while evading the attack that would have decapitated him. A few more seconds and he sent black lightning racing towards the demon lord that was too close to avoid the attack and smirked when the kitsune took the bait and moved in a blink of an eye, throwing herself in the way to protect him.

He held in his glee as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise and fear as he caught the falling demon, before he unleashed another attack towards the distracted demon. He was unprepared for the barrier that blocked it nor was he prepared for when the girl turned her head and snarled at him in hatred. Dread crept into his heart at the sight of two pairs of red eyes staring at him and it was then that he knew he was done for.

He watched as Sesshomaru nudged the girl behind him as his hands started to glow an eerie green. Snarling at the unfairness of it all, Kurayami gathered the black lighting to his hands again, waiting for the demon lord to launch his attack. When it came he managed to duck one of the hands aiming at him before whipping his own fist around trying to connect it with Sesshomaru's side before it was stopped by a small unmoving hand. Using the last of his strength he pushed power into the small ring he wore and smiled when he saw the small snake slide off his finger to crawl onto her and bite the skin between her index finger and thumb. He only caught a glimpse of her grinning face, knowing that if he was going to die, then at least someone was going with him, and when pain erupted through him, he died with a triumphant smile upon his lips.

* * *

><p>She could feel the red haze of hatred fading as well as her strength and before she knew it, she was sitting on her knees in the middle of a blood soaked battle field. She felt her muscles twitching as the remnants of the lightning coursed through her body trying not to let her muscles tighten up at the pain she was feeling. When a hand invaded her vision she looked up to see the still slightly red eyes of Sesshomaru and taking his hand she was surprised as he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.<p>

"Sessho…"

"Don't ever do that again, I will not lose you again." Shocked eyes turned up to meet his and she could see the demon he was looking back at her, showing her how possessive he was of her, and her heart warmed at the sight.

"I will not let others try to take what's mine," she whispered possessively as she hugged him tighter before trying to step away. When he didn't release her she met his eyes once more and knew that the discussion wasn't over, they would talk about this later. Stepping back from her once he assessed she was fine, just tired he surveyed the damage around them and was proud to see most of his men still standing, a few injured, but none dead. As he watched they glanced at Kagome to make sure she was okay and it dawned on him that they had fought so well in order to protect her and not let her down in case they could help her in anyway.

Shaking his head he watched as Kagome bent down tiredly to retrieve the jewel shards that lay innocently on the ground, purifying them instantly before putting them into the pouch around her neck.

"Well done men, come we leave to make camp for the night." It was all the praise he would give them, but Kagome could see the pride in their eyes as they helped those injured and began the trek to find a suitable space for camp.

A wave of dizziness washed over causing her to stumble for a moment before she regained her balance, telling herself the sooner she could get a bath and some sleep that she would be good. Shinji came to walk next to her and weaving her hand through his mane she followed behind Sesshomaru quietly, wondering to herself if he could come to love her like she did for him.

* * *

><p>Camp was set up quickly, everyone tired, but ecstatic that they had won and by the amount of food they were preparing a feast was going to be happening soon. Gathering her bathing supplies to her, she mouthed <em>'bath'<em> to Sesshomaru when he looked to her before nodding and she smiled at him as she turned to where she smelled water to be at.

Sighing at the feel of warm water surrounding her she was happy that she had come across this hot spring; it allowed her to soak her sore, tired muscles and wash the grime and blood from her body. Lathering her hair with her favorite shampoo she let her nails scrap gently against her scalp and groaned at the sensation it caused before ducking her head under the water and rinsing it out. Pouring conditioner into her palm she let her fingers comb through her long locks before letting it set as she looked up to stare at the night sky once more.

'_What should I do? I love him, but what if he doesn't love me? Well I won't know unless I ask him and tell him about my own feelings. Can I risk rejection?'_

Smiling Kagome ducked her head under water rinsing the conditioner out as she stared out at the hair that floated around her.

'_Well I won't know unless it happens.'_

Getting out of the water she shook off again before slipping on an outfit similar to the one she had worn earlier except it was a dark navy. Piling everything into her arms she trekked back to camp and stumbled when the dizziness came over her, blurring her vision, and causing her to put an arm out so that she could hold herself up as she gripped a tree in her path. Breathing deeply she shook the dizziness off and once she felt she was able continued on the way back to camp.

The smell of food reached her and she could hear her stomach grumble at the thought of the feast waiting for her once she returned.

The night passed quickly everyone eating and enjoying the time together before going to bed knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't call the to move out too earlier since it was only the trip back home they had. Kagome had been ecstatic when Sesshomaru came to sit near her before she curled up with Shinji and went to sleep as his warmth coursed over her. His eyes followed her into her dreams only one thought on her mind.

'_Maybe he does care, even if it's only a little.'_

* * *

><p>The sun had been up for a few hours before Sesshomaru started to gather his men together so that they could make it home, he wanted to be able to relax in the comfort of his palace. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see the kids, and to be alone with his miko.<p>

'_His? Yes, I like that.'_

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a few hours, growing closer and closer to home when Kagome felt the dizziness coming back to her, stumbling slightly she ignored Sesshomaru's glance and kept walking. When her vision darkened to black she lost her balance and came to rest against a tree to the right of her; that's when the pain started. Gasping at the intensity of it she was unaware of the widening of Sesshomaru's eyes as he moved towards her. She could hear his approach and the whispers of the others as they worried about her, but she couldn't move, couldn't say anything as she tried to ride out the agony that now flowed through her veins.<p>

"Kagome?" she heard the softly spoken whisper of her name as he came to stand in front of her, moving her hand up she grasped onto his haori to anchor herself to the real world.

"Can't….see….so much…pain…" she choked out as the fire spread to her lungs, engulfing them and stealing her breath from her. It felt like there was something inside her trying to claw out from every part of her body and biting through her lip she held back the scream that wanted to be let loose. She couldn't hold it back for long and let out an agonized scream when it felt like something was gripping her heart, her legs giving out from under her. Thankfully Sesshomaru caught her before she could strike the ground and cradled her close to his chest, mindful of his armor as he did so.

"We move now!" Not waiting for his men any longer he sped off towards his castle feeling the woman in his arms moan with every moment he made. As he moved, he caught the smell of her blood and cursed as the scent of poison came with it, one he knew was especially deadly to demons, before wondering to himself how he had missed its scent for so long.

He couldn't dwell on that for too long as he started to feel her shaking in his arms and knew that her time amongst the living was growing shorter and shorter the longer the poison stayed in her body. Catching sight of his palace he pushed himself faster to reach it, calling out for Amata as he went. He watched as she caught the smell of the poison and turned quickly to lead him to the infirmary where she could treat the kitsune as soon as Sesshomaru laid her down.

He moved back, his hands clenched to his sides as his claws drew blood from the sight before him, hearing his blood fall to the ground he relaxed his hands, pulling his claws from his palm. Golden eyes watched every twitch she made and every grimace that crossed her face; he couldn't, wouldn't, look away from her, knowing that he had failed to protect her once again. Amata hovered around her, trying to figure out where she had been bitten when her eyes fell onto the hand that Kagome seemed to be cradling to her heart. Pulling it too her gently she saw the two puncture marks on the web between the thumb and index figure and cursed at how red it was. She couldn't bring the poison back through those holes like she wanted to, there was no time, and it had stayed in her system for too long.

Her options were cut short when Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to convulse on the bed before her.

"Sesshomaru! Grab her quickly!"

In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru sat on the bed with the demon-miko in his arms, her legs pinned underneath his as he held her arms to her sides. One hand held her head underneath his as he looked to Amata as to what to do now, fear starting to seep into his usually emotionless eyes.

"You're going to have to share your poison with her. It's the only thing that can destroy it now; it's been in her system too long for me to be able to do anything."

"Amata, you know what I have to do in order to do that."

"I know, are you willing to lose her if you don't?"

Closing his eyes in pain at that thought, he opened them slowly feeling the girl in his arms start to give up, the pain becoming too much for her to fight through.

"Forgive me Kagome." He whispered as he let his eyes bleed red, his fangs growing, before leaning closer to the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: REVIEW!


	20. Bound

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come up, but I've had a very busy October and beginning of November. I GOT MARRIED! So I've had to do all the legal stuff and it's eaten away at my time like you wouldn't believe. SO I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the note at the end for what's going to be coming in the future! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<br>****Bound**

* * *

><p>When he heard her whimper softly, their fate was sealed together as he sank his fangs deep letting his poison flow into her and start to destroy the other one in her body. Just as quickly he nicked his tongue and allowed his blood to flow into her giving her the immunity needed to survive his poison, it bound them closer than anything could. He only retracted his canines once he heard her breathing start to even out and her body relax in his hold; looking to Amata she was astounded to see fear in his normally cold, and distant eyes.<p>

"I don't want her to hate me."

She was almost rendered speechless at his honesty before she laid a comforting hand on the arm of the boy, now man; she had watched grow through the years.

"She won't hate you Sesshomaru; she will be more understanding than you think." Giving him one last comforting look she gathered a few things she needed and slipped from the room, knowing Sesshomaru was going to want privacy.

Now that there was no one there he sealed the door with a barrier of his own and allowed himself to show his exhaustion and worry over the demon-miko he held. Sinking down on the futon, he held his precious cargo close as he let his body relax. Burying his nose in her hair he took in her clean bright scent relieved that he couldn't smell poison on her anymore.

"You didn't have to protect me from his attack little miko. I would have been fine and you wouldn't have been poisoned."

"You're mine; no one will ever be able to think that they can take you away from me."

Pausing for a moment he looked down, eyes slightly widened at the statement, to see foggy sleepy pink eyes looking at him. Words were lost to him as she smiled at him, everything about her belying her own exhaustion.

"Go to sleep little miko, we will talk more when you are rested."

"Kay Sesshy," snuggling deeper into his arms she let loose a contented sigh, "you smell like a dark forest...*mumble*… mmm love you"

He froze still at those softly whispered words before a beautiful smile broke out across his lips as he gazed at the top of her head. He buried his nose once more into her hair and took a deep breath letting her scent calm his racing heart.

"And I you Kagome."

* * *

><p>Groggily she could feel something around her waist and could only assume that Shinji was laying on her as he was prone to do sometimes. It was only when she made to get up could she feel that the weight wasn't Shinji, but an arm wrapped around her waist. She felt it tighten with her movement and could feel deep breathing against her neck. Twisting slowly, she froze when she saw Sesshomaru lying next to her sleeping peacefully. As she gazed at his face she remembered bits of what happened and the pain that she had felt; cringing at the phantom pain she pushed it away as she continued to look at him.<p>

His face was smooth and untroubled in his sleep, relaxed like she had never seen before; his stripes were slightly raised and she bet if she were to touch them they would feel like velvet. Her eyes traveled to where his golden eyes were closed and the magenta color his lids held before moving up and resting on the crescent moon that told everyone of his station. She wanted to touch it, to see if it would be as soft as she thought his stripes to be, but she held herself back not wanting to wake him from his slumber.

She tried once more to get out of his grasp, knowing that she had been in bed too long, but it failed as his tightened his hold on her and buried his nose into her hair. She could feel her cheeks heat up but didn't move letting herself enjoy the attention no matter how brief it might be.

She wondered to herself why Sesshomaru was snuggling with her and could only come up with the reason that he had helped heal her. It still baffled her why he had stuck around, but she acknowledged to herself that it was nice to be held so tightly to someone she cared so deeply for. She didn't regret taking the blow meant for him, nor being poisoned, if it meant that she had protected him from harm.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she turned back to gazing at his slumbering face before holding back a giggle at the thought of him sleeping as a huge overgrown puppy. That picture then grew to him being in his demon form on his back, his legs kicking and twitching from his dreams. This time she did giggle and felt him stir at the sound of her laughter.

"Kagome?" he whispered sleepily in a voice she thought she'd never hear from him; it was almost too much for her to handle; she just wanted to hug him at how cute he sounded.

"Yeah sleepy head, who else would it be?"

He just smiled at her, happy that to see her awake and making jokes before tucking her head under his chin and pulling her close.

"You scared me Kagome, don't ever hide something like that from me again." Shocked at his admission, she buried her face into his neck as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I didn't know anything was wrong at the time, I just thought that I was tired and overworked; I really didn't know." He could hear the truth behind her words and knew that she wasn't trying to lie to him.

"Hmm," was all he said to her statement.

"You mad at me?" her voice was soft and full of worry as it puffed across his skin leaving goose bumps in its wake. Lifting her face so he could meet her eyes, he could see the worry in them before taking a breath and speaking.

"No, I'm not mad at you, but I do have a feeling that your protectiveness is going to be the death of me." He laughed a bit and hugged her closer when she hugged him.

"Kagome," she pulled back at the seriousness of his voice and searched his face for any clues as to why he would sound like that. Not finding anything she just stared at him, hoping it wasn't something horrible he was about to tell her.

"The poison you were injected with couldn't be healed by normal means," he paused not sure how to say the rest very aware of her eyes watching his every move.

"Amata told me the only way to save you was to share my own poison so it could destroy the one in your system as well as my blood so that it would give you the immunity needed to survive mine."

"So I have immunity to your poison now?"

Nodding, he kept calm as he saw that she didn't quite get what he was saying and reminded himself that she hadn't been born demon.

"It also means I had to mark you in order to give you that immunity."

He watched as her eyes widened before her hand moved up to her neck where she could feel a mark resting there.

"You mean…" wide eyes locked onto his as she waited for an answer, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes, we are considered mates." He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He was disheartened to see tears in her eyes before she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she clutched him tighter; astounded he could only hold her while rubbing circles on her back. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me, you must hate it, hate me."

He abruptly pulled her face up so he could see her eyes before he spoke next, his whole heart in his voice.

"I could never hate you. I could have let you die; I made the choice to save you and I don't regret it," pausing he closed his eyes to say what he wanted to next. "I only hope that you don't hate me for taking your chance to be with someone else away."

His eyes snapped open when he felt a soft hand on either side of his face before his eyes locked onto hers; his widened as he saw the fire burning brightly in them.

"I want you to know this and understand it completely: I don't and will never hate you. Thank you for saving me; it's nice to know you care." Her smile was filled with such warmth as he had never seen before and before he could wonder why his caring for her would bring that out, her lips were resting on his softly. Almost too surprised to react, he kissed her back gently when she started to pull away; it was short and sweet and when it was over they both smiled shyly at the other before moving to get out of the bed.

He dreaded the state his castle could be in with his absence, but when her small hand slipped into his, he thought to himself that if she were by his side then all would be well. Shaking that thought from his mind he almost laughed to himself at how soft he was getting before picking her up and spiriting them to their rooms so they could change.

* * *

><p>He was pleased to see how well Amata had done in his absence and that nothing seemed to be in disarray; it soothed his mind a bit to know that it wasn't only Jaken that could handle things while he was otherwise indisposed. The troops had all been taken care of and given the next few days off, while the children had continued on with their lessons with Amata being the one to teach them. It wasn't a well-known fact, but besides being a healer she was a great warrior and had even fought with the great general all those years ago; even for a demon, she aged really slowly.<p>

So when they came to stand outside, it was no surprise when the children abandoned their stances to come over and hug their teacher swarming her with questions about her health. Sesshomaru let her ease their worries as he stood back before nodding his head to Amata when she came to stand next to him and watched the sight before them.

"I am glad she is well."

"Did you doubt otherwise?"

Amata glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the smug look on Sesshomaru's face as he watched the demon-miko before him and she knew then that having Kagome come into his life was a blessing.

"You know that the council will need to be informed of the new lady of the west." She knew he heard her when his eyes glanced at her before moving back to the woman before him. She was sitting on a bench not too far from them with the children crowded around her as she told them what happened to her and why she had been injured.

"Have rooms prepared for their arrival, they will be here within the week." She saw his very slight slump of posture and the look that Kagome threw him at the same time; she wondered to herself if they knew how strong the bond was already between them.

Nodding at him they turned back to watching the girl in front of them both in wonder at her resilience to survive whatever was thrown at her no matter what it was.

* * *

><p>It was over dinner that night that he explained to her who the council was and what they would do when they arrived at the castle.<p>

"The five members of the council have been in power since my father reigned and are set in their ways; I however do not agree with most of their views. They will test you to see if you are worthy to be my mate, but know that no matter what they decide I will not change my mind. You are my mate and that will not change."

Smiling at his soft spoken statement she worried her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke.

"What if they don't like me? Is there anything they can do to get rid of me?"

"Short of going against my decision, no, they know how stubborn my father was with Inuyasha's mother and they know better than to try to go against me."

Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled tiredly at him, everything she had learned that day replaying through her mind trying to find the right place to be stored until it was needed. She looked over to the two kids that still didn't know about the change in her and Sesshomaru's relationship as they had been too ecstatic over the fact that she was back and had been able to play with them most of the day. She giggled into her hand at the thought that they would probably lose their minds over the fact that they were technically a couple now; she knew Shippou would be happy because she was happy and Rin would be happy to have a mother now and a father.

Gathering up said yawning kids they took them to bed before they headed to their own, she knew that she would be sleeping with Sesshomaru now since they were technically mated and nervousness crept into her body. She wondered if he would try anything or if he would wait until she was ready, that is if she was ever ready; shaking her head of these thoughts she smiled shyly at Sesshomaru when he opened the door for her and let her through.

"Don't worry Kagome; I don't expect anything from you." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out a sleeping yukata that he handed to her before he pulled out some silk hakama for him to sleep in.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She smiled brightly at him as she slipped behind the changing panel to quickly change into the yukata; she left her clothes from the day on a chair before she approached the bed. She blushed slightly to see that all he wore was the hakama as he held up the sheets for her to slip in next to him. She climbed into the huge bed quickly before laying on her side, her back to him as she tried to relax, knowing that she could turn if she wanted to touch him.

She squeaked as she felt an arm wrap around her middle and pull her against a hard, warm chest, before a deep booming laugh filled her ears.

"Relax Kagome, I don't bite," she could hear the _'much'_ without him saying it with the expression that he wore.

"Jerk, you surprised me is all." She could feel the chuckle he emitted deep within his chest and felt herself flush at how close they were. She almost froze at the sensation of his nose buried in the crook of her neck before the weirdest feeling of safety swept through her and she relaxed completely in his hold. It hit her before she slipped into slumber that he was grumbling softly in his chest and the vibrations were what was soothing her, but before she could think more on it she was asleep.

When he noticed she had fallen asleep he chuckled slightly at the way her scent had fluctuated between nervousness, embarrassment, and the slightest hint of arousal. The last he wanted to conquer her normally bright, clean scent as he hovered over her, but he knew it would take some time for her to adjust to the new situation. Calming his mind he smiled as her words echoed through his mind as sleep claimed him:

'_love you'_

* * *

><p>She woke to the feeling of an arm around her and froze only a moment before she relaxed and turned her head to see the sleeping demon behind her; she twisted her body so that she faced him, surprised that he didn't stir as she did. Gathering her courage to her she lifted her hand slowly before letting her fingertips gently trace the stripes on his cheeks, she almost moaned at how soft they were before pausing in what she was doing as a sound reached her ears. Not hearing it she started again and again heard that noise but instead of stopping she listened closely and almost giggled at the thought that Sesshomaru was purring at her petting of his markings.<p>

Letting her other hand come to his face the gently traced his moon and smiled at the thought that she was right with how soft it was, different from his markings, and slightly warm beneath her fingertips.

"How do you wake before me?" Startled at the voice she froze as he eyes traveled down to find sleepy gold ones looking at her. Smirking at him she ignored his question as she raised her lips to kiss his crescent moon before somehow maneuvering herself out of his grasp and across the room. Lifting her nose to the air she scented it and looking, her eyes landed on a door that she now knew led to her old room. Making her way to it she stopped with her hand on the door before she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Maybe you're just getting fat and lazy." Laughing at his shocked expression she hurried through the door so she could change into her training outfit for the morning sparring with her class. Afterwards she set off to find Rin and Shippou; she needed them to gather the other kids as she knew that today was technically their day off, but she was in a rather good mood and wanted to teach them something new.

Slowly Sesshomaru's brain started to work again after his vixen sauntered out of his room and couldn't help but chuckle at her teasing before he himself started to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>She had the kid's pair up like she normally did, this time though she told them that if she saw how hard they were working she would tell them a secret. It made her laugh to see how they straightened out under her gaze before they began on the new stance she had just showed them. Walking around them she turned serious for a moment and assessed who needed some extra help and who was a little ahead of the others. She also told herself that she needed to bring in some other teachers so they could break the kids up into groups depending on their skill and if they had any unique powers that should be developed. She had to tell herself that these were demon children and could progress at a much faster rate than if she was teaching human children; she giggled to herself at that thought and how she had been human once not too long ago.<p>

It was a feeling that she was slowly coming to forget and she wasn't sure if she wanted to forget what it was like to be human; sure she was stronger now, but she didn't want her nature to change if she couldn't remember anymore. It was something she told herself she would think on later, right now she had her pupils to look after and they deserved all her attention.

It wasn't long before she figured out who needed the extra attention and who would need to be taught by another teacher for an ability that they had that she didn't know how to improve upon. It made her heart swell with pride at how far they had come and she had even allowed them to start sparring against one another, knowing that while she had wanted them to learn defensively, they would also need to learn a little offense in order to be successful in surviving. She told herself that she would make sure they understood that what she was teaching them was not to be used to bully others, but to protect themselves and the ones they loved should the need arise.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts she called Rin and Shippou over to her for a moment wanting to tell them her secret while the others were busy.

"Mama, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome could have kissed her kit for asking her that question since she was at a loss as to how to actually tell them that she was mated to Sesshomaru.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about; Shippou, do you know what this is?" She asked pulling her collar to the side so he could see the crescent moon that now resided there. She saw the widening of his eyes and knew then that he knew what it was, but from the look Rin was giving her she did not.

"Rin, it's a mating mark, mama is mated to Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes got wide as a beaming smile crossed her face when she stared at the demon miko before her; however her smile faded and she looked to the ground seemingly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Rin?" Shippou knew what was wrong so when Rin didn't answer Kagome, he decided he would speak up for her.

"Rin has wanted to call you mama for a while now, but has been too afraid to ask you. Would it be okay if she did mama?"

"Rin? Do you want me as your mother?"

Nodding her head the little girl didn't look up not wanting to let her hope grow in case it was shot down.

"Well Rin, I would be honored to be your mother."

Her little head shot up and a smile brighter than the sun broke across her face as she launched herself into the arms of the miko she loved with all her heart.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I have a mama and a daddy!" Her mouth clamped shut as her hands flew to cover her mouth while her eyes grew impossibly wide as she let slip her secret that she saw Sesshomaru as a father, but Kagome only smiled and hugged the dear girl closer to herself.

"Yes Rin, yes you do."

Shippou came over and joined in on the hug telling her without words that he was happy because she was happy and that's all that mattered to him. She felt her heart swell as she held her children to her promising herself that no matter what she would love them with all her heart and never let anything happen to them.

She let them go back to training after hugging them one last time and almost sighed in exasperation when Shippou and Rin told everyone they passed that she and Sesshomaru were mated; shrugging her shoulders she smiled when they abandoned their training to swarm her with questions. Laughing at the delight she could see on their faces and feel in their auras, she sat down with them and explained as much as she could to them while she felt Sesshomaru watching from afar.

Lifting her head to where he stood she smiled brightly at him and almost gasped when she saw the smile reflected in his eyes as well as feel his happiness through their mark. It was still odd for her to feel his emotions every now and again, but Amata had explained it to her that it was normal and could get stronger depending on how strongly they felt about each other. Giving him one last smile she returned to the children and ended the training for the day, but didn't dismiss them, instead they played the biggest game of tag she had ever initiated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, little bit of cuteness at the end... It won't be like this for too long, there will be moments yes, but after this chapter its going to get much darker, and I mean much darker. This is a warning for you guys. I'm going to try to keep some of it lighthearted, but Naraku will return and the council will prove to be interesting. As always REVIEW please! Thanks!


	21. Arrival

**A/N: (Do not own Inuyasha)** I am so sorry for the delay, but this chapter has been a tough one to write, trying to get it to play out the way I want hasn't been the easiest. I've also moved to Germany and gotten married in the time I've been gone, so it's been a crazy few months. I hope how long I've made it makes up a little for the delay. It's starting to get closer to the part I can't wait to share with so be patient, I am going to try to get back into the groove of writing. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.

Special thanks to Snowbirdyoukai, thanks for your wonderful review, it was really nice to hear some praise when I've been stuck on this one chapter for so long. Thanks to everyone else for reviewing as well! I haven't forgotten about you guys! Without further ado here is the next installment of It All Began with a Shattered Heart:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>  
><strong>Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>The castle was astir for the arrival of the council members; everything was being cleaned and arranged for their stay. It wasn't often that they came for a visit, even more so to be introduced to the new lady of the west.<p>

Kagome was being fitted for a beautiful kimono and though she tried to enjoy being girly, she was hating every moment of it. She had grown used to wearing hakama for training or just wearing the miko clothing that she had; it was comfortable for her, easy to move in and easy to breathe in. Rin and Shippou were there to help her pick out the colors as well as Amata, who was just laughing at her; what was more was she could feel Sesshomaru's amusement through their link and it was driving her mad.

"Keep laughing it up there mate of mine, keep laughing." She whispered evilly to herself as she looked through the fabrics that were laid out in front of her.

"What was that Kagome?"

"Nothing Amata, just talking to myself."

"Uh huh, sure, so what color do you think you want for your kimono?"

"Not sure, let me look for a little longer." Sighing at the fabrics laid out before her, she decided to actually start paying attention to them so that she might find something and get it over with sooner.

"Remember, you're going to want to get more than one made." Amata smirked at the frustration she saw written plainly on Kagome's face and watched as it darkened before she glanced to where she knew Sesshomaru worked in his study. She hid her laughter as a cough behind her hand as Kagome glanced her way suspiciously before turning back to the materials before her.

A beautiful white silk fabric caught her eye as she shifted through them all and handing that one to the seamstress she went back to looking, picking out a shade of green resembling a forest in shadow, and a silver one that seemed to change color as it was shifted. There were a few others of different colors that she gave before she turned to the seamstress and gave her a thankful smile and told her that she had her permission to do whatever design she wanted on these kimonos. From the smile she was given back, no one had ever told her that she could do her own designs as she wanted; with a soft thank you she was gone in a flash, eager to get to work with the freedom she had been given.

Sitting heavily on the bed Kagome threw herself back and just laid there for a moment before the kids descended on her, telling her that since she was done, they wanted to go out and play. Laughing she told them that she needed to change first and then she would play with them as they wanted; smiling evilly to herself she told them in whispers to harass Amata into going as well, saying that she was great at playing games.

Amata had started to back out of the room when she saw that look cross Kagome's face, but before she could disappear, the children were upon her and she had no choice but to give in as she heard Kagome laughing behind the changing curtain.

* * *

><p>At dinner came the announcement that council would be at the castle on the morrow and that they were to meet them at the front gate when they arrived. Kagome had grown nervous that they would be here so soon, but a glance from Sesshomaru had calmed her and a growing sense of peace and confidence were all that was left behind.<p>

"How long will they be staying?"

"Hn," he paused in his dinner to look at her, "as long as they deem necessary I believe. They do as they please so long as it does not interfere with my kingdom."

Nodding her head she finished her dinner and gathered the kids up for bed, they had played hard earlier that day and worn themselves out. Leaving behind a smile in her wake she was gone from the room with the two safely ensconced in her arms as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Mama, will you lay with us and tell us a story?"

"Yeah Mama! Please, please, please?!" Rin and Shippou begged in sleepy tired voices as they rubbed their eyes so as to not fall asleep on the way. Chuckling softly to herself she laid a kiss to each of their brows and told them yes, she would lie with them and tell them a story as long as they promised to be on their best behavior when the council arrived tomorrow. Nodding their heads in agreement they promised in soft voices that hinted at the fact that they would remember no such promise come the morning, sighing to herself she couldn't do anything but smile as she helped them into their night clothes and then into bed.

Lying in between the two, she smiled as they cuddled into her waiting for her to begin her story as she had promised them. Taking a deep breath she smiled when she saw movement from the doorway before Shinji made his way onto the bed and wrapping around them for warmth and protection. Giggling as some of his fur tickled her nose, Rin snuggled closer to her mother and waited almost impatiently for the story to begin; Shippou squirmed with anticipation knowing that his mother always had the best stories to tell.

Knowing that her little ones couldn't wait any longer she began her story of Sleeping Beauty, knowing that Rin would like the princess aspect while Shippou would like the part with the prince and dragon. She changed her voice for each of the characters gaining gasps and giggles in certain parts of the story; drawing towards the end, ensconced in their warmth and love Kagome slipped into slumber.

"Mama must have been tired." Shippou whispered to Rin as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

"Uh huh," Rin whispered back, just as tired and half asleep, but waiting for the last person of their family to come as she knew he would.

Just as sleep was about to draw her away into the land of dreams, she sensed him near and cracking her eyes open saw him leaning in the doorway, as relaxed as she had ever seen him. Smiling at him she beckoned him closer, all the while wondering if he would actually come into the room; she knew he was still uncomfortable with showing emotion, but she was determined to change that. With the help of Kagome she knew that it would be only a matter of time before he would grow comfortable and she couldn't wait to see a true smile on his face then.

"Daddy," she whispered happily when he came to her side and sat down; Shinji moved his tail so that the demon could sit down before laying it carelessly across his lap telling him without words that he was staying. Giggling at the trapped looked on his face, she bravely pulled on his arm so that he rested against the pillows and was closer to her. Snuggling closer to Kagome she turned so that her back was against her mother's side, while she buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. Sighing contentedly she fell into the land of dreams a smile all the while on her face.

Sesshomaru could only think of how he got himself into this predicament, he had unconsciously moved into the room at Rin's beckoning and had been so shocked at her calling him 'daddy' that he had sat down. Knowing that he would be here until morning thanks to Kagome's dragon and the death grip Rin had on his haori he made himself more comfortable and settled himself in for a night of thought. However, that was not to be as his family's presence and the scent of his mate surrounded him and lulled him into a slight doze before he relaxed enough to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke a little before the sun as she was prone to do now and was slightly disoriented when she didn't see her room, but instead felt little bodies snuggled up to her sides. Glancing down she saw Shippou still deep in sleep, little snores issuing every now and again; turning to the left she saw Rin, but what had her pausing was the man that slept so soundly next to the little girl.<p>

Sesshomaru had maneuvered himself in the night so that he rested on his back, Rin's head pillowed against his chest as his left arm came to encircle her waist. His head was turned so that his chin rested gently on the crown of her head, his puffs of breath stirring her hair slightly in the low light of the morning.

It was in that moment that Kagome knew she never wanted to be away from him, how she knew that he was going to be a good father to the children they had now and the ones they might have in the future. Wishing that she had a camera with her to capture this moment, she instead stored it in her memory so that she could always remember this moment in time.

Deciding to let them sleep for a little longer, she carefully disentangled herself from the many limbs around her and managed to get out of bed without disturbing anyone. Stretching quietly she looked down at the rumpled kimono and failing to smooth the wrinkles out she shrugged before heading to her room to change.

She knew that she should probably wake Sesshomaru up, the council was probably on their way now, but when she thought of waking him she couldn't and the biggest smile broke across her lips. Deciding to take a bath before they arrived, she gathered her things and headed to where the bathing springs were; hoping Sesshomaru would awaken on his own.

* * *

><p>The feeling of something lying on him was not one he was used to and so he woke quickly before stilling his body once he identified what was on him. He couldn't stop the almost smile cross his lips as he gazed at the small girl cuddled up to him, nor the small boy snoring in his slumber. As his eyes trailed up he noticed that the other member of their small, odd family was missing and looking at the sunlight trailing through the window, he knew she had been up for a while now. Slowly he disentangled himself from Rin's death grip before getting off the bed and nodding to the dragon when he curled more protectively around the kids. Taking one last glance at them he headed out of the room intent on finding his mate and getting ready for the day; still at a loss on how she managed to get up and leave without waking him once again.<p>

He almost gave pause when he felt her great amusement through their link before he shook it off and continued to their room. Gathering another change of clothing he headed to the baths knowing she was there and wondering if he could convince her to bath with him. Of course he knew she wasn't ready for that and when he felt her slight panic at his approach he let his own amusement at the situation flow freely through their link.

Standing before the door he went to open it and before he could she was there and throwing him a dirty look before it changed and became, dare he say it, sultry. It was then that he noticed all she was wearing was a towel, her hair damp and falling down her back in thick waves, her eyes a deep stormy grey as she looked at him.

He stood frozen as she approached him a fire burning in her eyes as she drew closer, pressing her body against his, he could feel all her curves as he continued to stand there like a statue. She wriggled enticingly against him, encircling her arms around his neck as she brought her mouth to his neck puffing hot breath unto it and feeling him stiffen against her at the sensation. Moving slowly so that she was closer to his ear she gave it a slow languid lick and as quick as it started, it was over and she was off down the hall laughing at the last look she had taken of his face.

It took him a moment to shake himself out of his stupor and cursing at himself for the chance to take the vixen and failing to do so, he moved into the bathing springs to find one cold enough to douse himself in after that.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her mouth as she rushed to the room they shared in order to get dressed, only to find Amata there with the seamstress from before.<p>

"What's so funny Kagome, and why are you only in a towel?"

Bursting into renewed laughter it took her a moment to get herself under control before she could tell Amata that she would explain everything after she got dressed.

"If you say so, Kagome; Ito here has finished one of your kimonos and thinks that you should wear it for the arrival of the councilmen and I have to agree, it's beautiful." Kagome smiled softly once she saw the blush steal its way across Ito's cheeks before turning to the bed where the kimono was laid out.

It was the green fabric she had picked out, but it had been transformed into a beautiful work of art. She had turned it into a forest, trees growing from the bottom of the gown and flowing up to a sprawling canopy that reached for the sun that would rest over her heart. Looking closer she could see little creatures hidden in the forest, but what caught her attention the most was the fox at the bottom with her two kits. It brought tears to her eyes as she gently ran her hand over them, knowing that for the demon to include Rin as her kit meant that she was accepted by them, something she hadn't been sure of. Ito and Amata then turned it over to show that the sunlight faded into the moonlight on the back and it was then that she saw the crescent moon resting on the right shoulder. Sitting underneath the moon in a field surrounded by trees was Sesshomaru in his demon form, his snout lifted to it.

It truly was a piece of art, something she felt honored to wear and told Ito that when she hugged the surprised demon.

"It's beautiful! You truly are a master at this; thank you so much!"

"No thanks are necessary my Lady, it was an honor to be given the chance to create something, that's all I've ever wanted: the ability to show my art."

"You may call me Kagome, and you are more than welcome to design to your heart's content, you are a genius with color and fabric."

"Thank you, Kagome, now the obi you wear with it is thinner than you would normally wear but you still tie it the same. Now if you would excuse me, I believe I have just come up with another idea for one of your other kimonos."

"Thank you again Ito; I can't wait to see the others."

The smiling seamstress left with a smile, happy to have made her lady so happy with her work, and wanting to do it again.

"Amata, can you help me put it on?"

"I thought you would never ask; now can you tell me what was so funny earlier?"

Amidst giggles and laughter from the both of them, they managed to get the kimono on and the obi tied; standing in front of the full length mirror she gasped at the image before her. She had pulled her hair into an almost messy bun, letting strands fall and frame her face gently and she went without makeup. She looked beautiful and it was something that she wasn't used to seeing about herself, staring at herself for a moment longer she turned and smiled at Amata.

"Well, I think we should go wake the children, what do you say?"

Amata just smiled at her and nodded as they made their way in amicable silence to where she had awoken that morning.

Getting the children up and dressed had been a struggle since it was still a little early for them and they wanted to know the ending since she hadn't finished her story last night. She told them that she would finish it later that day, but for now they needed to eat and be ready to meet the Council once they arrived.

"Mama, why are the Councilmen so important?"

"Well Shippou, they need to meet me and see if I am to their liking to be the Lady of the West."

"They have to like you otherwise they're just plain stupid."

"Thank you Shippou." She couldn't help giggling at his statement before seeing the worried look on Rin's face.

"What's wrong little one?"

"What if they don't like you? Will they get rid of you and Shippou?"

As she went to answer she felt Sesshomaru come to stand next to her before he addressed his adoptive daughter's question.

"They will not regardless of their opinion of her; she is the Lady of the West and will stay that way."

Rin just beamed up at him her eyes filled with a warmth he had never seen before and with a twirl she was gone with Shippou, their laughter ringing through the halls.

"Thank you," it was a softly spoken sentiment that had him pause for a moment before he turned to look at her. He was caught unawares at the sight of her, how the kimono hugged her every curve, the way her eyes grew bluer the more he watched, and the way her hair swayed against her cheeks as she stood there.

"What?" She was starting to fidget a little under his stare, his never blinking stare.

"You look beautiful."

Stunned she could only nod at him in thanks, still slightly unnerved from his stare and speechless at his compliment. Before she could say anything in return Amata arrived to announce that the Council had been spotted not too far from here and that they would arrive within fifteen minutes or so.

She hid the nervousness she felt under a calm smile and through the link she could almost name the emotions she felt in Sesshomaru, it was a mixture of reassurance to her, and irritation at the fact that she had reason to feel nervous. It made her giggle slightly and when he glanced her way she hid her smile in the sleeve of her kimono, knowing he wasn't used to being read so easily yet.

They walked in silence to the front gate and waited patiently for them to appear on the horizon; she felt the nervousness fade away the longer they waited. No matter what they thought of her, Sesshomaru would not allow them to take her away from him, and his word was law. She stood straighter once she caught sight of their approach and held her head high playing the part of host and Lady of the West.

It was a mere few minutes before they halted in front of the gate and approached Sesshomaru and herself; she caught a few looks of distrust immediately and squashed the irritation she felt at the fact that they were judging her on looks alone.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again." A demon with short dark gray hair spoke and it was a bit of amazement that Kagome saw a brief smile flicker across her mates' lips as he looked at the shorter demon.

"It is good to see you as well Tetsuya-sama," they shook hands before Tetsuya looked to the other five gathered behind him.

"You remember Matuke-sama, Inomaru-sama, Anikaio-sama, and Setimo-sama; as well as my son Satoshi." Sesshomaru nodded to each of them in turn before looking to Kagome and motioning her forward a bit so she could meet the others.

"This is my mate Kagome-sama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome-sama."

"Thank you Tetsuya-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

They greeted her all individually and once that was over they moved to head back into the castle so they could get settled in before breakfast was served.

"I have something to speak with you when you have the time Sesshomaru-sama."

"Of course Tetsuya-sama; would you like to go to my study?" At his nod, Sesshomaru and Tetsuya left to head to the study while Kagome was left to take the others to the rooms that they had prepared. She was only a little miffed at being left; it was still so strange to see him so polite with someone, really anyone.

"So Lady Kagome, how did you come to meet our Lord Sesshomaru?" Satoshi asked as they walked the hallways, she noticed that the others kept quiet, probably assessing what she said to make their decision. Glancing to Satoshi, she noticed his light gray hair and how his pale yellow eyes danced with questions as he looked at her. She wondered what kind of demon he was until she noticed the subtle tufts of hair on his pointed ears and the slits in his eyes; he had to be some kind of lynx or cat demon from the north. Not wanting to be rude by stalling any longer she tried to tell him the story as well as she could without giving too much away.

"You were human?" it was said with so much disgust that it caused her to pause in stride to look at the blue haired demon that had spoken. If she remembered correctly then it was Matuke that had spoken and resuming her walk to their rooms she answered him with as much restraint on her anger as she could.

"Yes, I was once a human, but do not let that cloud your judgment, there is more to my story than you know at present."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

Stopping in her tracks once more since they had reached the east hall and their rooms, she turned to Matuke and the other three that still had not spoken to her. Her eyes flashed the briefest of reds for a moment before it was gone, startling the other demons as they watched her warily.

"Forgive me, I only spoke out for I have been judged by others who never knew me, ridiculed by those who I thought were my closest friends. I do not stand for it any longer, but I do hope you forgive me and we can start again."

Almost flabbergasted at her change in emotions he could only nod as she told each of them where their rooms were and that breakfast would be served in a few. Turning to Satoshi she apologized to him saying that they didn't know he was coming and that it would be a little while before a room was prepared for him. He laughed it off and told her that it was fine and asked if he would accompany her to the dining room if it wasn't too much of a problem.

She smiled brightly at him, stunning them with her beauty before she bid them goodbye and headed down the hall with Satoshi in tow.

"There's something about her I don't like." Anikaio whispered to the others when she was out of hearing range.

They nodded to each other as they headed into their rooms to freshen up before heading down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his study Sesshomaru made his way to a chair placed by the fire and motioned Tetsuya to sit.<p>

"What is it you wished to speak to me Tetsuya?" Dropping the honorific since there was no one around and they could be comfortable in each other's presence.

"I know you know that I have brought Satoshi with me for a reason; I am stepping down Sesshomaru, I wish to enjoy the rest of my life. Satoshi is here to take my place, he has been learning with me for years now and I feel that he is ready to step up and take my place now. I am here to guide him if he needs it, but more to see an old friend and to congratulate him on finding a mate finally."

Sesshomaru poured them both a cup of sake he kept near before he spoke once more.

"Well, here's to your retirement and my mate."

Laughing Tetsuya raised his glass before taking a long swig and standing headed for the door.

"Shall we go see this mate of yours, I have not seen such a beauty in so long, and she had such a pleasant personality that I wish to get to know her better."

Growling slightly at the old man's teasing Sesshomaru set his glass down and went in search of his mate, old friend in tow.

* * *

><p>"I know there is more to your story than what you told us, like how you ended up demon and with Sesshomaru-sama. Wanna tell me? Please?" Satoshi begged as they walked down the hallway.<p>

Giggling Kagome smiled at him, knowing that they could become good friends if the council stayed long enough.

"Maybe I'll tell you, but I must speak first with my mate to see if it's okay to reveal a large part of my story. So we will see."

The pout that creased his lips made her laugh some more as they continued to walk.

"So, what's your story? I know your father is part of the council, what about you?

"Well he's going to be stepping down so I am taking his place, not very exciting, but it's something that I'm good at. Dealing with the other councilmen can be a hassle, but I've gotten very good at talking them into agreements that benefitted everyone, even when they were against them at first."

"So they can be stubborn can they? This will be interesting."

He only smiled and held the door open for her when they reached the dining hall, smiling her thanks she stepped in and was bombarded with a million questions from the two excited children who had already eaten and were waiting on her to arrive.

"Well Shippou, Rin, this is councilman Satoshi-sama, the rest are on their way here from their rooms now."

Both Rin and Shippou bowed and told him how nice it was to meet him and he told them the same even though he still hadn't gotten the blush off his face from being introduced as a councilman.

"Now you two, go play in the gardens, Shippou I will call you two when we want to introduce you to the rest of them. Don't give me those faces, you've already eaten and we're going to be talking about boring adult stuff, wouldn't you rather go play?" Looking at each other quickly once she mentioned adult stuff, they nodded yes, gave her a kiss on each cheek and high tailed it out of there before she changed her mind.

"You have a way with children Lady Kagome, if that had been me, I would have been made to sit through this meeting."

"They need time to be children, they have both been through too much from their young age." He was about to question the sadness in her eyes, but it was gone within a flash as she turned to the other door and smiled when Sesshomaru and his father stepped in.

At Sesshomaru's questioning gaze she just smiled and shook her head as she headed for her place at the table. It wasn't long before the rest of the councilmen arrived and breakfast began, it was a quiet affair, a few questions here and there, but nothing of real substance. She wondered why she had been so worried in the first place when everything seemed to be going so well; as breakfast finished and they sat drinking their tea, it was then the real questions started.

"You were once a human, how did you become a demon? Did you steal some unfortunate demons power?" She felt the room swell with power from her mate, but sending soothing emotions through their link she calmed him slightly, enough that he didn't behead anyone.

"To answer your question Setimo-sama, you must first meet the one that allowed me to return to this life the way that I am now. Give me a moment."

Closing her eyes even though she didn't need to, she told Shippou that he and Rin should come and that Rin should wait outside the room for a moment while she introduce him. After that was done she calmed the boiling rage inside her so her eyes wouldn't flicker as she knew they wanted to.

Hearing the soft creaking of the door all eyes turned to the small boy that entered and approached her side; standing she stood beside him and looked at all around the table.

"This is Shippou, while I was human I adopted him like he was my own. When my demise came about there was a way to save me, what was needed was blood and hair of a demon willing to give them in order to bring me back. He fulfilled that role and now he is my son by blood and by love."

"No human would willingly adopt a demon, it is unheard of! You lie demon witch!" Setimo yelled as he stood from the table in outrage. Kagome kept a tight control on her anger at the ignorant demon before her as she tried to keep Sesshomaru from killing Setimo; how he didn't feel the crackling energy around them all was beyond her.

"I do not lie and it would serve you well to watch your tongue; I do not believe my mate thinks well of what you have said." It was then that Setimo noticed how dangerous it felt in the room and looking to Sesshomaru and how thunderous his face looked apologized profusely before sitting down once more.

"Now, since you have met my son Shippou, I would like you to meet Rin, the girl I consider my own. Rin, would you come in here please?"

She smiled reassuringly at the small girl when she poked her head in held her hand out when she entered the room.

"Rin, these are the councilmen." She introduced them each to her and with the utmost grace she had she curtsied to them all and told them it was nice to meet them.

"I will not stand for this! This abomination of a demon and bringing in an orphan and another filthy human! How disgusting. She is not good enough for you Lord Sesshomaru, you should find another mate." Anikaio spoke vehemently to the others in the room.

It was deadly silent in the room, void of energy and sound, looking to Sesshomaru he found a furious glare, but it was the feeling on the back of his neck that made him look back to the Lady before him. She had pulled the kids close to her as they gripped her kimono around her legs a hand on each of their shoulders, but it didn't seem they were scared, more worried at what she might do. It was that thought that frightened him so much.

Dark red eyes glared eerily before him, causing him to almost step back in fear, but he was frozen by the anger and rage he saw in them.

"You will apologize to my children for those hurtful disgusting things you have just said and then you will apologize to my mate for your disrespect and if I ever catch you saying something like this again, I will not hesitate to remove your tongue."

Knowing that her words rang true he hastily apologized to the kids and his lord before sitting and not speaking again.

"Lady Kagome, would you be a dear and take me to the gardens, in my old age I seem to have forgotten where they are." Tetsuya asked as he stood and moved next to her.

It took her a moment to realize someone had spoken and another for the red to dissolve from her eyes, but between one blink and the next she was back to normal and smiling widely at the older demon next to her.

"I would be delighted to show you the way Tetsuya; come along little ones, I think it's time to go play, what do you say? Satoshi would you like to join us?" The younger demon nodded and stood to join her, his father, and the kids.

Tetsuya offered his arm and taking it Kagome ushered him and the children out of the room and down the hall towards where the gardens were at. She could feel the control Sesshomaru had slipping, but she hoped that what she was sending across their bond would be enough to save those ignorant fools. Yes she was angered by what each had said at one point, but they were scared of what they didn't know and if they would just open up a bit, they would see that she wasn't a threat to them.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru stood his presence seemingly to grow with his anger at the treatment of his mate, but he was stopped when Inomaru stood and glared at all still gathered at the table.

"I am extremely disappointed in all of you. We were welcomed here with open arms, by a lovely Lady and you have let your prejudices cloud what's in front of you. Can you not see what power she holds, regardless if she was once human? She is kind, caring, and very protective of her children and her mate; all qualities that I approve of in a mate for our Lord. Now, you will apologize to our Lord and be on your best behavior for the duration of our stay. Your opinions are your own, but make an effort to get to know our Lady before you judge her."

He was still angry but there was nothing more to say than threats, and the one that Kagome had issued was one that he knew would stay with them, at least from the look in her eyes they knew she was serious. He barely nodded at them as they apologized and left fearing that if they stayed too long they should incur his wrath, only Inomaru stayed quiet as he normally was.

"You know they will fear her for what she was and what she is now; they do not like unknowns."

He nodded at that knowing it was the truth and also knowing that no matter if they liked her or not, they could do nothing to change his mind and damn them if they tried.

"I will try my best to see that they get to know her, but not everyone will accept her as easily as me or Tetsuya-sama."

"I know Inomaru."

Staring at his Lord for a moment longer he excused himself to his room so that he may take a nap, the trip had tired him more than he had expected. Sesshomaru nodded and watched the older demon leave, feeling as though the council's time here would be longer than he wanted it to be. Shaking his head he decided to return to his study and get some work done while Kagome took care of the children and Tetsuya questioned her as he knew he would.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kagome for bringing me here." Tetsuya told her as they moved to sit on a bench beneath a great oak in the garden.<p>

"It was my pleasure Tetsuya-sama, thank you for giving me a reason to leave the others behind." A tight smile on her lips as she spoke trying to put the anger behind her.

"They are old and set in their ways, it will take a while for them to warm up to you. In the mean time you have me, Satoshi, and Inomaru-sama, to look out for you."

"Thank you Tetsuya-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"You may, and you can just call me Tetsuya should you like."

"Tetsuya, why are you so accepting of me? Most demons fear me for the fact that I was once human and a miko; why are you and Satoshi so different?"

"I did not know you were a miko, though it changes nothing I think of you. To answer your question I have to tell you a story.

"I once hated humans and all that they stood for, for when I was young my sister was captured by a band of humans. They knew of us, the great cats of the north, and how beautiful some of us were in our true forms. They caught her as she was hunting and murdered her for her pelt for she was one of the most beautiful of our kind. It was then that I came to despise them, hate them for their destruction of beauty and of life. We tried to find her pelt, something we could bury, but it had traded hands too quickly for us to follow and soon we lost all trail of it."

He took a moment to watch the children play as they dragged Satoshi into one of their games while he gathered his thoughts together.

"It wasn't until years later, when I became a member of the council and Inu Taisho had an heir that I started to see that our lord had a fondness for humans. A specific human in fact, her name was Izayoi and despite my hatred I could see how beautiful she was.

"He adored her, loved her with everything he had, and it came to my attention that no matter what we said or did, it wouldn't change that fact. I had watched her from afar to see why my lord loved her so much and I began to notice how kind she was to everyone, regardless of how they treated her, and it was this kindness that started to melt the hatred from my heart. I began to sit with her when my lord was busy in meetings, sometimes we would spend hours in the garden, under this tree in fact, in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"I told her about my sister one day and the only thing she did was hug me, she never said a word, just gave me a hug. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and let her, it was nice and it soothed away some of the pain I still carried. From then on she would ask me about my sister, what she was like in life, what her true from looked like; she was never afraid of things I told her and I was grateful for that.

"One day was different; I sat in the garden by myself when I noticed Izayoi coming to me with two servants behind her caring a package between them. She held her hand up when I went to stand so I waited until she stood next to me before I turned my eyes to wrapped parcel they held.

"She said to me then, _'I hope you know that your kindness to me means a lot in a world where I am despised. I hope you take this and lay it to rest as well as your pain so that you may live on and know that not all of us are to be hated.'_

"I think I knew in that moment what was in there, but I was afraid to open it, afraid to face a past I still felt so keenly. She sat beside me then, and laid a hand on mine, as if to reassure me that it was okay to be frightened. I took strength in that gesture and pulled back the cloth covering and saw the milky white pelt beneath, the dark gray dots that covered it and the one small almost heart shaped tan one that I knew no other than my sister had.

"'_How?' _I asked her, she only smiled at me and told me that when it came to her friends, she would do anything to make them happy. It was then that I saw the hidden fire that lay in her eyes and knew that that was what had drawn my lord to her, it was her quiet strength and the fierceness she held within that attracted him.

"It was her that first showed me not to hate all when only a few deserved it, and it was her that showed me how kind and caring humans could be. She did not have to track down my sisters pelt, but she did so because she knew it meant a great deal to me. I learned a great deal from her and so I taught my children to make judgments not on race, but of actions. They know her story as you now know it; she is the reason that I am open minded and can see past what you were because that is not who you are now."

Kagome sat in silence for a while at a loss of what to say to him so she did the only she could, she laid her hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and they stayed that way for a bit before she spoke.

"Thank you for telling me your story, it's nice to know that minds can change. It gives me hope that they will see the real me and that I am worthy to be Sesshomaru's mate."

"I believe you already are."

She smiled at him then, so beautiful in the rising sun that he thought for a moment it was Izayoi, the woman he had come to care for as a dear friend. He blinked and the moment was past, but in his heart he knew this woman before him could become as dear to him as Izayoi had been before.

"Well Kagome, would you care to teach our children a new game?" It made her giggle that he referred to Satoshi as a child before she nodded and stood next to him.

So the morning was spent with fun and games, their worries forgotten for the moment, as they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go, hope you enjoy and as always review!


End file.
